A Change of Perspective
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Eventual NaruxAnko, only at very end. A drunken mistake at the bar has some VERY unexpected consequences for the snake mistress, yet gives her a new outlook on life. Smart and dark Naruto, rated M for exessive violence in later chapters, and lemons.
1. Bad Medicine

Anko shifted uncomfortably, as she sat down at the bar, huffing impatiently as she called to the bartender for a drink.

That mission had been a disaster.

Right now, she needed a good drink...

--

( Hours Later)

"Drink up, guys!"Shouted the amber eyed jonin.

"Drinks are on me!"

A chorus of cheers went up from men and women alike.

A light red blush upon her face, indicating that she was MORE than drunk.

The woman beside her, a brunette shook her head, red eyes flashing in disdain, her long dark hair swaying back and forth from the motion

It was Kurenai, having arrived moments before.

Before her sat two bottles.

One was her sake, the other a medical elixir that she was delivering to the hospital.

But when she had seen Anko like this at the bar...

Well she figured a little side trip wouldn't hurt.

The genjutsu mistress sipped at her cup, scrunching her nose in distaste moments later.

It tasted absolutely foul. She set the cup down and looked to Anko.

"Hey, maybe your overdoing it a bit...

Her eyes widened as she felt someone's hand on her ass, and whirled about to slap said lecher-

Knocking the vial of medicine into Anko's cup.

Said jonin was completley oblivious to this, as she was completley hammered at the moment.

"Heeeey, this iz pretty good," said, after drinking a healthy amount.

She took another pull at it, and licked her lips...

--

(Later, apartment with Kurenai)

Kurenai poked her head in the door, having just returned from her errand.

And she looked worried, as she saw Anko, sitting on the bed, nursing a hangover headache.

The nurse had told her that the vial was empty.

And so she had come racing back here.

"Anko, you didn't DRINK that vial I had earlier, did you?"

The snake mistress groaned, a cup of hot coffee in her hands, as she sat at the kitchen table.

"What? No." She said, putting down her cup. Only then did Kurenai notice something strange about her freind, but she couldn't identify it...

She tried to recall the name of the vial, and after moments it came to her:

_'Experimental youth potion..._

Her eyes widened as she took a closer look at Anko.

And her crimson eyes widened as she saw a strange sight.

She was...

Getting younger?!

For indeed this was happening

Anko looked to be about eighteen now, her face having lost some of its former twenty-plus maturity. As Kurenai watched, she seemed to be de-aging more rapidly.

Her features became thinner, more youthful, and her chest began to recede.

Anko's full chest, which was displayed most prominently by her tight shirt, started to seem less impressive. She didn't immediately notice this, but unconsciously readjusted her bra.

"Stupid thing...

Whatever it was that was causing this transformation continued to take its toll; Anko's bust continued to shrink, her features became even softer, her legs and butt thinned, she became slowly shorter, and her hips surrendered their womanly proportions.

About when she reached the physical age of fifteen, she finally noticed something was wrong.

"Guh, I feel weird." she said, standing up. She was wearing a pair of low-riding, hip-hugging pants, and as a result of her decreased dimensions, they lost their hold on her and crumpled to the ground.

Kurenai was afforded a brief view of Anko's purple panties before she hiked her pants back up.

She looked down to see what had caused her pants to fall, and saw her diminished breasts. Letting her pants drop, she pulled her collar open and looked into her shirt.

Her eyes widened as she saw...

Nothing.

She was horrified to find her breasts, once plump globes, reduced to modest growths resting within the spacious confines of the bra they once filled.

Anko was shrinking rapidly, suffering from a reverse growth spurt. Her shirt billowed on her, slipping down to cover her flattening ass.

She was at a loss for words as her legs became thin and boring, her little breasts became even littler and melted into her chest, leaving her bra hanging uselessly on her small shoulders. The process stopped, leaving her an awkward, semi-tall thirteen-year-old, feebly looking up at Kurenai, whose mouth was open in a silent 0

Anko's voice, no longer low and sultry, but more high pitched, shrieked out into the night.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"


	2. Naruto's Thievery and a Revelation

Kurenai shook her head as she held back her now regressed friend, hand on the young teen's forehead, whilst Ankko swung at her, her reach coming nowhere near her slightly amused friend

"Calm down."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Shrieked the girl, absolutely MORTIFIED that this had happened to her, of all people, why was she dealt this despicable fate?!

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, but Anko's harsh shriek cut her of, horribly fierce in its intensity.

"Do you have any IDEA what this means?! What I had to go through just to SURVIVE in this village, to become an adult, when no one could TOUCH me?!"

She had BARELY survived childhood in this village, and now she was forced to relieve her brutal life as teenager?!

No way, not if she could help it.

Adjusting her now large clothing, she shot her best friend a withering glare, her 13 year old body may have changed, but inside, she was still the same Anko.

"SO, UNLESS YOU WANNA BE SIX FEET UNDER, YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME THE CURE RIGHT NOW!"

Expectantly, she held out her hand, as if she expected Kurenai to have it.

All she got was a blank look.

Her amber eyes widened, as realization slowly creeped up upon her.

Tears pooled in the back of her eyes, and she started to shake.

"You don't have it do you?!"

When no response or vial was forthcoming, the snake misstress abruptly collapsed into sobs, covering her face with her hands, her ponytail having come undone during the changer, her long violet hair serving to hide her face even further.

Kurenai shook her head sadly, and this only served to worsen the situation, as Anko bawled into her hands.

"What am I gonna do?!"

Kneeling down before her distraught friend, Kurenai gently squeezed her small shoulders, her tone calm and soothing much like a mother comforting her daughter.

"Sh, sh, its okay Anko...

This obtained the OPPOSITE effect, as Anko suddenly glared up at her.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Her next words were laced with venom, spoken through gritted teeth.

"Your not my mother, and who gave you the _right _to talk like her?!"

Startled, Kurenai blinked, then scowled at the teen whom, she was trying to help.

True she felt sorry, as it WAS her fault-

But she didn't deserve those harsh words.

"EXCUSE me? I'm trying to help you out, and you have the NERVE to backsass me like that?"

Anko would not be consoled."I'm gonna be stuck like this! I-

A knock was heard on the door, and Anko visibly stiffened.

Then an unfamilair voice, male, that of a young teen spoke through.

"Kurenai-sensei? I need to talk with you!"

Anko's eyes widened, and before Kurenai could make any attempt to salvage the situation-

Her impulsive friend blurted out their response.

"GO AWAY!"

Too late.

The doorknob had already begun to turn-

Kurenai held her breath, as she saw the shock of blond hair through the door-

As Naruto Uzumaki poked his head in.

Promptly, his eyes fixed upon Anko.

"Eh? Kurenai sensei, is she your niece or something?"

Once again, her tongue came loose.

"BAKA! Its me ANKO?!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, and slowly stepping into the room, closed the door behind him, deadbolted it, locked it, then flipped the switch that would sound proof the room. **(He often came here for genjutsu lessons, and Kurenai's working with him on chakra control)**

Only then did he give the predictable reaction, jabbing one finger at the once sexy jonin.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

--

(Slightly earlier)

Anko felt her face heat up, as she saw that it was Naruto, a fourteen year old academy student, who had failed the genin exams MULTIPLE times, despite the fact that he displayed the skills of Chunin in tests and combat experience.

Long story short-

It was his lack of chakra control that often tripped him up.

He wore an odd outfit, a HIDEOUS jumpsuit, consisting of bright blue and orange colors, making him an eays target, nearly impossible to miss in a large crowd.

The aforementioned clothes were stretched taut against his skin, as if they were several sizes too small, for his still growing body.

Yet this was all he could afford, as everything, even food, seemed to be so _expensive _these days. He could barely even afford to eat, and what little money he had was given him by the Orphanage, and that was required by law.

Ah, the naivete of youth.

How could he know that they were deliberately _overcharging _him? How could he fathom the reason for the foul words, hateful stares, and constant beatings?

If not for Iruka and Kurenai, he would have been forced to eat ramen all day, a VERY unhealthy diet, even though the cupped noodles were still his favorite food.

Therefore, as a result he had grown, and was STILL growing into a happy, healthy young teenager, with his whole life ahead of him-

Assuming that the villagers didn't kill him before he reached adulthood.

He was tall for his age, around the six foot mark, with kindly blue eyes, despite the torment he often suffered at the hands of the villagers.

Only recently had he begun to defend himself against their 'just and righteous beatings', and even then it was when they were out for his blood, or to be more precise, to kill him.

Kurenai knew of this because the recently aquited, hospital paitents-

Each had a claw mark of sorts on their bodies.

And the clawed wounds each held a trace of the Kyuubi's chakra, making the healing process slow and painful, as it was resistant to chakra remedies, and would thus often leave a painfully agonizing scar.

Meaning...

Naruto either knew of the Kyuubi, or the demon was conciously protecting him from harm.

Whether that was the case, she could not be sure.

But her focus was split, as the light of the room reflected off his back-

Revealing three glistening katana's there.

Which he did NOT have yesterday.

Kneeling down before Anko, he picked his jaw up off the floor, shooting Kurenai a concerned glance a moment later, in a rare moment of maturity."

"What happened to her?"

The brunette allowed her shoulders to sag, as she ignored his loud shout.

"Its a long story."

"AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Anko spat viciously, once again infuriated with what had happened.

Naruto was at a loss for words as Kurenai nudged past him, now pushing Anko into the bedroom.

"Go find something to wear."

With multiple grumbles and curses, the violet haired jonin did so, loudly slamming the door behind her, leaving Kurenai to sigh for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Realizing that this was a bad time, Naruto turned to go-

But Kurenai stopped him cold, her voice frozen over with killer intent as she noticed his desire to be gone.

" Those blades...where did you get those?"

He stiffened, his body going rigid, her ruby red eyes boring into his back, and running over the swords as well.

He seemed to deflate, as if he just now realized the severity of what he had done

"I knew I shoulda gone to see Iruka-sensei first...

One was larger than the others, strapped directly across the middle, in a large sheathe that would have dragged against the floor, if not for Naruto's tall stature.

The other two were nondescript, each appearing to be a normal blade.

A gasp whispered its way out of her throat as she saw the minute kanji etched into the hilt of each blades, which were barely visible from their sheathes.

The largest bore a small symbol for Light.

The one on the left, had Pierce.

The right had the symbol for Ice.

It was a well known fact that he did NOT use swords.

And if these were THOSE swords...

"Were did you get them?"

He didn't answer.

In addition to this, strapped to his waist-

Was the scroll of sealing.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Naruto, what did you do?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, fearing that he might be in trouble now.

"Well, Mizuki sensei said I'd pass the exam and make genin if I if I learned a jutsu from the scroll, and if I mastered all three of the sacred blades.

Kurenai's eyes widened, as all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

_'Mizuki!'_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, grinning like an idiot, whilst Kurenai was deep in thought. "And I learned a TON of new jutsu from-

"GET DOWN!"

His eyes went wide as he was aburptly shoved down to the ground-

Just as a giant Shuriken crashed through the window-

Sticking Kurenai, who had moved to stand in front of Naruto, square in the back with its jagged point, with a horrible squelching sound.

Naruto gasped as he watched the entire thing unfold in slow motion, small drops of blood flecking onto his whiskered cheeks.

"Kurenai-sensei...

Kurenai coughed, and blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Yet her eyes narrowed dangerously, just as Anko burst from the bedroom, now clad in a basic pair of small black sweats, and a yellow t-shirt.

And the moment she saw her friend doubled over like that-

She grabbed a nearby kitchen knife off the table, and with a quick snap of the wrist-

Heaved it out into the hole the giant windmill projectile had created.

A sharp hiss was heard, and Anko smirked as she heard the knife wizz through the air.

However, Kurenai would have none of this.

"Both of you run!"

An amused chortle echoed from outside.

"Sorry bitch, but now they're not going anywhere."

Moments later, the entire wall shattered, revealing Mizuki standing there upon a tree, leaning back against the trunk, upon the highest branch, smiling wickedly-

With odd flame marks running up the left side of his face, and two large shuriken looped about his now muscular arms.**(He looks like he did when he got the curse mark)**

Anko's eyes grew wide with fear.

"A curse mark!"

Moments later, her own mark, given to her by her wretched snake of a teme sensei, flared up, and pain exploded in the back of her head, which she scrunched her eyes against-

Before collapsing to the floor, in a heap, out cold before she even hit the ground.

Mizuki was oblivious to this, as he did not know of Anko's unfortunate mishap.

He just thought it was some fangirl fainting at the sight of his 'beauty'.

For instead, he was focused entirely on Naruto, who was just now rising to his feet, shock etched into his face.

Slowly, he held out a hand, tone calm and coaxing. "Naruto, give me the scroll, and you pass."

The blond froze. "Just like that?"

Mizuki nodded. "And I'll even sweeten the deal."

His gaze now fell on the three blades strapped to the blond, eyeing them hungrily, as they glinted in the light of the full moon.

"If you give me THOSE, I'll make sure you get promoted to Jonin."

Naruto was gobsmacked, the sheer THOUGHT of it nearly too much for him to bear. "Really?"

The crafty chunin nodded, expertly stringing Naruto along, leading him into a trap like a skilled hunter. "Come with me, Lord Orochimaru will TRULY appreciate your talents...

Naruto looked conflicted now, seemingly torn between two decisions. "But I want to be Hokage _here_...

Mizuki suppressed the impatience welling up inside him. "Naruto, do you REALLY have any friends here?"

The simple statement knocked Naruto for a loop.

Defensively, he snapped back: "Yeah! I have Iruka-sensei, and-and-

"And?" Came the simple reply of the chunin.

Try as he might, the blond could not find any other names.

_'DO I have any friends here?'_

Sure Kurenai was helping him with chakra control, but...

Stopping to think, Naruto realized the truth of these words.

Aside from Iruka, and MAYBE Kurenai-

He really didn't have any friends here, at least not any HIS age.

Sensing his turmoil, Mizuki allowed a mask of false pity to slide into place, both upon his face, and voice.

He was OOZING sympathy. "Come on Naruto, admit it, do you REALLY want to be Hokage here? In a place were no one respects you, where your very _allies _make attempts to take your life, on a _daily _basis?"

The words reververated in the blond's skull, and try as he might, he could not deny their truth.

Anko's eyelids fluttered open...

"NARUTO DON'T!" Shouted Kurenai, breaking the spell Mizuki held upon the teen.

He blinked-

Just as Mizuki blurred forward, seizing the brunette by her dark hair, simultaneously gagging her, and binding her hands and feet, in order to prevent her from using jutsu off any sort.

So quick were his actions, so great was his newly aquired strength, that by the time Kurenai realized what was happening, she was already bound fast.

Naruto just stared down at her, gobsmacked, before turning to Mizuki, searching for an answer.

"Why did you-

"She was lying to you." Cut in the Chunin, as he moved to lean against the undamaged portion of the wall, as if he had all the time in the world.

"This entire village hates you, do you know that?" He let out a wry chuckle as Naruto's eyes saddened, the blodn trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Do you know why?"

As he spoke, Anko blinked several times, slowly sitting up, coming to her senses.

Pain, sharp pain from the curse mark still reverbaerated in her neck, but with a surpreme effort of her ever iron will, she ignored it, instead focusing on the spectacle that was unfolding before her very eyes.

Before Naruto could answer, Mizuki stepped forward, seemingly crossing the room in one step-

Reaching under Naruto's shirt, and forcefull pulling it up.

Channeling chakra to his hand, he held it over Naruto's toned stomach-

And as the blond looked on in horror-

The seal for the Kyuubi appeared.

Mizuki's next word's were laced with uncontrollable despise for the teen.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the nine tailed fox!"


	3. First Blood

Anko stiffened, and Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw going agape, as the words rang through the air.

"I'm the...

He looked down at his hands flexing them experimentally, as if seeing them for the very first time.

"Kyuubi?"

Mizuki smirked, enjoying every moment of this, every single second of shock and horror upon Naruto's face. "That's right. YOU are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no kitsune the bastard fox that almost destroyed our village."

Anko covered her mouth in shock, eyes going wide as she realized a fact, long ago forgotten, known only to a select few.

_'Then that means he's-_

Naruto's very mind screamed at him, his eyes squeezed tight against this foul knowledge that rebounded round in his head.

Lies! This was all one big lie!

Yet somehow...

He knew...

It was like he had known all along, and just now remembered it.

He would've laughed, if he was not so distraught.

"I'm... a monster...

Idly, he was aware of Mizuki speaking, his former words not having been heard earlier.

"-Not like you have a choice anyway. You've STOLEN the three sacred blades of Konoha, AND the scroll of sealing. If you stay-

He made a cut-throat action, then laughed at his own joke, before his tone hardened. "You'll most likely be put to death, and that's IF they're feeling generous."

Only then did he realize that Naruto wasn't responding to him, still lost in his own little world.

Such a thought, of being ignored by this _scum, _made him angry.

"Hey, are you listening to me, you fox brat?!"

Naruto wasn't, and as a result, he was quite surprised when he was thrown across the room, slamming hard against the wooden table, pain exploding in his back as he slumped to the ground.

Yet no reaction showed in his eyes, as he numbly picked himself up, leaning heavily against the round table, only to fall a moment later, as Mizuki heaved a chair at him, striking the blond hard in the chest, crashing him to the floor.

Anko hissed angrily as she realized the wicked trap Naruto was no ensared in, her hands tightly gripping the fabric of her sweats, as she was still on her knees.

Either he went with Mizuki and left his home forever-

Or he would likely be put to death.

A wave of deja vu washed over her as she had been subjected to multiple scenarios like this one-

Except UNLIKE Naruto, she knew better than to trust.

"You bastard!"

As if just noticing her, Mizuki looked down, arching a silver eyebrow.

Anko swallowed nervously as he look of confusion turned to an evil grin.

_'Oh shit.'_

_--_

Upon seeing Anko in peril, Naruto's will galvanized.

He tried to rise, but his body refused to respond, despite his valiant efforts.

"Move, come on move...

A voice, dark and twisted, sinister and foul, whispered within his skull.

_**Yes...**_

Hissed a voice, and Naruto's eyes widened in panic, as pain blossomed in his head.

He knew without even thinking it.

The Kyuubi, it was in his _head!_

Immediately he grabbed his head, and squeezed, as if to wrench the foul presence from his mind.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

--

(Naruto's p.o.v/ thoughts)

No way!

How am I the kyuubi?! I'm not some monster, I just wanted to pass the genin exam!

I didn't ask for this!

My head...It hurts...

Go away...

**_I am you..._**

Go away...

**_You are me..._**

I WANT IT ALL TO GO AWAAAAAAY!

Dark, its getting dark...

Then he passed out, forced down and-

It awoke.

--

Mizuki slapped his forehead, mentally chiding himself, as he became aware of Anko's presence.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you lil missy-

He reached down-

"I can't have any witnesses to this-

And never laid a finger upon her.

"SHADOW SNAKES!" She screamed, thrusting her left arm forward-

Suddenly they erupted forth from the skin of her wrist, five small serpents shoot out, fangs glistening in the dimming light of the room-

And struck their mark with pinpoint accuracy, which was the right arm of Mizuki, the one reaching down for her, their venemous fangs sinking in powerfully, the toxins already working their way through the traitor's bloodstream.

His eyes widened, as pain exploded in his arm, then with a sharp yelp, he heaved said arm upward, thus dislodging the snakes, which promptly withdrew, sinking back into the flesh of Anko's left arm.

"You little wretch!"

Smirking, she stuck out her tongue, predicting his death in less than a minute.

"Nice knowin ya!"

She had expected him to drop dead, right then and there-

But much to her surprise, he did NOT, and was now glaring down at her, holding his bitten arm loosely at one side, flexing it to lessen the pain.

Dimly, he remembered what he had been told.

_'Snakes..._

Realization dawned in his eyes, as he recognized her, but his information must be off, she was WAY to young, and she looked NOTHING like the description he had been given.

But regardless, only SHE could have known that jutsu, so in his mind, this runt was related to her at LEAST.

"You!"

With an angry hiss, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and pulled her off the ground, her feet kicking uselessly in the air, as she shouted multiple profanities at him, promising him an eternity of pain if he didn't let her go.

All of which he ignored, his face now close to hers, his breath foul and stank of alcohol.

Her nose crinkled as the foul smell wafted through her nostrils, and she made a waving motion with one hand, as the other held her nose tightly shut.

"Ugh, get a breath mint will ya?"

As if on cue, the pain in her neck skyrocketed, so sharp, so intense, that it took every fiber of her being just to stay concious, let alone conspire to break free, or snap any more wise-cracks.

She saw double before her now, two of him, his voice fading in and out-

Yet she was _painfully _aware of the kunai he now had pressed to her throat, the edged steel capable of slitting her throat at the slightest moment.

Her hands dropped to her sides as she finally deciphered his distorted voice.

"You, what's your last name?"

She bit her lip and refused to answer, this could NOT get out to the public!

"ANSWER ME!" He roared aloud, sensing that his time was growing short, as he felt faint chakra signatures spread out into the night, several of them headed his way.

Sarutobi would have the Anbu turn the village upside down if he had to, if it meant finding those blades and the scroll.

"Bite me... She hissed, barely able to even form those two words.

Kurenai scowled behind the gag, as she worked her teeth against it, slowly tearing it out.

She would be free, but it would take some time.

Someone else would have to save Anko.

And that someone had better hurry up, as a frustrated Mizuki pulled the kunai away from Anko's throat-

Resorting to torture instead of outright death.

Pain exploded in her arm as he suddenly stabbed the kunai in, dragging it down with painful slowness, gritting out the words manically.

"Feel like talking yet?"

--

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open, but they were no longer blue.

One word passed his lips, as he licked them in eager anticipation.

**"Kill...**

Despite her hazy state, Anko screamed as she felt the cold steel hit her bone, her blood slowly dripping down, pooling beneath her, as it fell rapidly from her punctured arm.

Then two things happened at once.

Mizuki was just about to say more-

When a shadow sprang up behind him, a low hiss escaping its lips.

He realized too late who it was, as he turned to face-

Naruto.

His eyes were red now, the deepest darkest crimson his pupils slitted, a fierce brutality that the world had not seen in fourteen years, shone out from them.

The whisker marks upon his face had deepened, from mere lines, to long and dark furrows. and he looked-

Mad, very, veeeeery mad, for lack of a better word, his face twisted into a scowl, his teeth gritted together fiercely, anger coursing through his very being, as his canines grew, from mere teeth, to long and sharp fangs, which hung over his lips, his mouth now set in a grim line.

Mizuki's mouth opened in a silent 0 as Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out the left sword, the one with the kanji of pierce on it.

His left hand gripped it tightly, and Mizuki looked on in horrified fascination as his fingernails grew out, lengthening sharpening, until they were more claws than dead skin, piercing his flesh, and leaking blood across his tightly clenched fist.

With a silent rasp, the blade escaped its sheathe, drawn in one smooth movement, and held before its wielder.

And before Mizuki could even move, the normally peaceful nin swung his blade down in a lightning fast motion, straight and true, there was no flaw to be seen in this masterfully executed strike.

It was so fast, so perfect, that no one but Naruto saw it.

For a moment nothing happened, then, with an explosion of gore, accompanied by Mizuki's scream-

The arm, the one that held Anko, fell, severed cleanly at the elbow, a clean cut.

The fingers fell slack, dropping the thirteen-year old jonin hard on her butt.

Shaking her head, Anko felt the pain in her neck receded and instead pressed her hand to the deep cut in her arm, using what little medical knowledge she possessed to stave off the blood, lest she bleed to death.

Mizuki staggered back now, screaming bloody murder, blood spraying out in a mist from his severed limb, as he held it out, horrified, terrified, and wetting his pants, all at the same time, out of sheer terror.

Kurenai spat out the torn gag now, and shouted for Naruto to stop.

"Naruto, that's enough!"

Looking over his shoulder, crimson met crimson.

He slowly shook his head, and looked to Mizuki, who sank against the wall now, shaking like a leaf.

And Naruto stalked towards him, the fine tip of the katana dripping dark crimson blood, in a silent drip as he left a bloody trail in his wake.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Shrieked Mizuki, as his feet kicked out against the wall, scuttling him into the southernmost corner, as he desperately scrambled away from Naruto.

**"Never." **Hissed the nameless voice, his glare _murderous _as he pointed the blade out, until its fine tip was aimed directly at Mizuki's rapidly rising and falling chest.

He closed his eyes, then opening them, spoke one sentence.

**"Shoot to death: Sinshou."**

Both Anko and Kurenai looked on in shock as the blade seemingly _grew, _turning white, then violently shooting out-

And piercing straight through Mizuki's chest, directly where his left lung was.

Once again time stood still, as Mizuki coughed up a bloody wad of spit.

Furious, he glared up at Naruto, who letting go of the blade, raised one clawed hand and flexed it menacingly, before grabbing it once more.

"You little teme!" He wheezed, barely able to speak, let alone breathe, from his punctured lung, as Naruto's hands tightened upon the hilt

Ever so slowly, he licked his lips, speaking once more, just one lone solitary word.

Anko had seen many a death as a jonin, yet still she closed her eyes against this, as did Kurenai, forcing herself to look away from the carnage that was about to take place.

**"Die."**

And with an explosion of blood, Naruto forcefully ripped the blade out, then in a smooth motion-

Thrust it in again-

Directly into Mizuki's heart.

Sinking it in, he let out a demented cackle.

And only then did he feed.

--

(Five minutes seconds later)

Rising to his feet, Naruto wiped the blood off his face with a tattered sleeve, glaring at his former meal, truly not himself, but then-

Who was he?

But then, abruptly, the red in his eyes flickered, returning to blue, and only THEN did he see the dead body of Mizuki, sprawled before him.

He looked down to the blade he held, then back to what could barely be considered a corpse, but more like a mass of flesh and bones, sticking haphazardly out of skin.

He looked to Kurenai, who had now unbound herself, then to Anko, who was just staring at him in shock.

Tears began to drip down his face, as he realized what he had just done.

"OH MY GOD!"

He rapidly looked about the room, then to his blood soaked clothes, and felt an odd taste in his mouth.

Instinctively he spit-

Out an ear, perfectly untouched, as he had been just about to chew it when the Kyuubi had taken its fill, and returned to the seal.

His eyes went wide, and he began shaking all over, at first a slow tremble, then into violent spasms, as he fell to his knees.

"I-I-I-I-

Then it all became too much, and Naruto snapped.

Casting down the blade, he threw it aside, not wanting to have ANYTHING to do with such tainted steel, such a blood soaked weapon, he wanted no part of!

He pounded his hands upon the wooden floor, upon his hands and knees, tears now spilling freely over his face, mixing with the blood there, clear and crimson water falling upon the floor, to make him look even more beastial, before the changes finally began to recede, and he was normal once more.

With a wild howl, he threw back his head, and let loose a heartrending scream, so sad and pitiful, that it would break your own heart, just by hearing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now knowing why, Anko staggered to her feet, her wound dressed for now, at least until morning, when she would get it checked out.

Slowly, she staggered her way towards him, her body on autopilot, why she was doing this, she had no idea.

But just as her arms went around him, she realized it.

He immediately started crying into her flat chest as her arms encircled him in a hug, holding him gently, yet firmly.

Much like a mother, she whispered words of comfort to him, her tone soft for the first time she could remember.

"Sh, Sh, It's okay Naruto, let it all out...

"I killed him!" Sobbed the anguished student, as his shoulders heaved and sagged in relentless bouts of sobs and tears. "I saw everything, and I killed him!"

New at this sort of thing, Anko did her best, whispering words of kindness that came to her in random bursts: "Its not your fault. He had it coming. Nobody's gonna kill you. You kicked his ass." and so on.

Sure she had noticed him around the village before, but only know did she truly realize-

He was in the same boat as she.

Time passed, hours or minutes she could not be sure.

Kurenai looked on with a soft, yet sad smile as Naruto's sobs eventually quited, soon replaced with a quiet snoring, as his body went completely limp, his eyes drifting shut, hesitantly at first, then at last they closed as he went off to sleep

Anko scooted up against the wall, his head resting in her small lap, as she quieted his remaining sobs, a soft smile, yet also sad, upon her lips.

Her mouth opened in a small yawn, and she weakly stretched, so as no to tear the wound in her arm open again.

Kurenai sighed. "Aw, how cute...

And earned a glare from Anko, as her face lit up in a pink blush, herself once more, despite the coloring of her face.

"If you tell anyone-

She snorted as her hair got in her face, and with an amused chortle, the genjutsu mistress got a hair-tie, and tied Anko's hair back in a ponytail. "Relax Anko-chan-

"Don't call me that!" Whined the girl.

-I won't tell a soul."

Again Anko yawned, her eyes drifting closed, then fluttering open, as she struggled to stay awake.

And she was failing miserably.

Kurenai smiled, but kept her thoughts to herself, as she knelt down and pressed two fingers to the teen's head, focusing a a minute amount of chakra there as she did so.

"Go to sleep Anko. You've had a long day."

Anko opened her mouth in protest-

Until the sleep jutsu kicked in, and with one more incredibly wide yawn, she leaned her head against the wall.

"Yeah, Its been a doozy...

Moments later she was fast asleep, snoring softly-

Her hands atop Naruto's left.

Kurenai waited a moment, then a smile lit her face.

Picking up her phone, she dialed a familiar number.

He answered immediately, and she smiled as he asked her where Naruto was. "He's right here. I need you to come over."

Iruka gave a terse, yet hasty yes, then hung up.

Moments later, Kurenai went into the bedroom, and grabbed a camera, and, making sure to turn the flash off, took several pictures, so this moment would not be forgotten

It truly was a shame that it took such a horrid event to bring two similar people, alike in so many ways, yet different in so much more, together...

But why not preserve the tender moment?

That, and she could always use some more dirt on Anko...

--

With the help of Iruka, Anko used a Katon jutsu to scorch the remains of Mizuki, then the special jonin helped her arrange a note, having seen Mizuki's handwriting enough to know it by heart, thus making it look like this was a suicide, and NOT a grisly murder.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time had passed, but at one point, he heard Iruka's voice.

"Naruto did that?"

Then Kurenai's. "Yes, but it was the-

-Kyuubi." Finished Iruka. "Makes sense, I know Naruto would NEVER-

-He's pretty shook up." Interrupted Kurenai.

A pause, then Iruka's voice again.

"Well, at least we can say Naruto isn't to blame.

Then their conversation became hushed and he could hear no more.

Though he _must_have been asleep, Naruto opened his eyes just a slit-

He noticed that he was now in a bed-

With young Anko lying beside him-

His head resting upon her small chest.

Luckily he was too tired to consider the implications of this, or he might have spoiled the moment.

Only then did he notice the swords and the scrolls, lying off to one side,

Yet UNLIKE before he just closed his eyes-

But not before he heard Iruka, one last time.

"I guess we can let him keep them, as long as he doesn't misuse them in any way." This from Iruka.

"I knew you'd see it my way... Came the playful tone of Kurenai.

"AND to think, he's gonna be a ninja someday." A small chuckle from Iruka

As Naruto closed his weary eyes once more, he felt a small smile grace his lips.

_'That's right, I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever.'_

Then sleep took him once more...

--

Kurenai restrained a giggle as Iruka gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

The brunette nodded, tone firm and certain. "Think about it, we have no idea when the effects of the drug will wear off, AND she'll be lonely, cooped up in here, with no missions, no friends-

"But what about the class? Won't they think it's strange for her to just pop out of nowhere?"

A sweet, soft kiss against his lips from her silenced him, as did the wicked gleam in her eyes, which suggested that she had something planned.

"Leave THAT to me."


	4. Back to School!

Sighing, Anko stared a herself in the mirror, the morning light just now shining over the horizon, the sun shining in her hair as she undid the hair-tie, letting her long purple hair cascade over her shoulders, freed from its spiky ponytail.

Idly, she ran a hand over her face, and then closing her eyes, let out a melancholy sigh, as she was forced to pull up a stool to get a good look at herself.

Were she had once been PAST the six foot mark, she was now a mere 5"6.

And after a small twirl before the mirror, she saw that there was no trace whatsoever of her once impressive assets.

But at least she wouldn't have to worry about perverts trying to grope her.

Yet still, she HATED this even more than her former sensei.

Right now, she could be called 'cute' at best, not hot, sexy, or any other more desireable terms.

Sighing, she went about her morning routine, but it took a little longer, as she was still not used to this, this sudden change of being a teenager again, her sudden lack of height making this a real chore.

"This is gonna take some getting used too...

Could you really blame her?

Anko just finished of doing her morning routine and pausing, she heard Naruto snoring.

Shaking her head, she ignored him, and went to get breakfast, the smell of pancakes already wafting through her nostrils...

--

Her meal was short lived, as Kurenai's declaration caused her to spit out her orange juice in a violent spray of yellow, her mouth going slack before she shrieked, loud enough to wake the dead-

Yet Naruto was still out cold.

"WHAT?!"

Kurenai nodded firmly. "That's right."

Enraged, Anko slammed her small fists against the table, jarring glasses and silverware alike, her smooth face twisted into a dark scowl as she threw a hissy fit over this sudden announcement.

"No! No, no, no, no! I am NOT going back to the academy!"

Kurenai nodded once again, as Anko shook her head rapidly. "Think of it as a way to kill some time."

"But-

Kurenai silenced her friend with two fingers pressed to her lips.

"Silence no jutsu."

Anko's eyes went wide as her voice died in her throat, allowing Kurenai to get a word in at last, whilst under the death glare of the amber eyed Jonin.

"Don't be so stubborn, just hear me out."

_'Like I have a choice,' _Anko hissed to herself, unable to verbally protest whatsoever.

A soft smile graced the brunette's lips as she spoke:

"I just received word from the hospital, and they said it'll take at LEAST another month to get a second supply in, let alone analyze the contents, and devise an antidote.

It was a good thing that she had muted the girl, as Anko's mouth now opened in a silent mental scream, fury screaming through every fiber of her being.

Kurenai sweatdropped as Anko breathed heavily from her silent screech.

"Done yet?"

Anko flipped her the bird, and mouthed: "BITCH!"

Kurenai slapped the hand down with more force than neccesarry, drawing a whimper of pain from the girl, as she waved her hand to shrug it off.

"Take it easy, I have an idea."

Pouting, Anko crossed her arms over her once ample chest, whic was now less than a shadow of its former glory, no trace of puberty yet to be seen.

Yet still she listened attentively, doing her best to calm her foul temper.

"You and Naruto are in the same boat you know, so why not go to the academy?"

Anko arched an eyebrow, but as she could STILL not say anything, she remained silent.

"And besides, I talked it over with Sarutobi and the council, and oddly enough, there's a barrier around the swords, AND-

As she spoke, she pressed her fingers to Anko's lips once more, thus allowing to her speak-

AND finish the sentence.

-The scroll of sealing?"

Kurenai smiled warmly. "Bingo. For some strange reason, only Naruto can touch them now. Anyone else receives a painful crippling jolt."

_'As the Anbu found out the hard way..._

Carefully, she shrugged her shoulders, as if this was a mystery, which she knew nothing off. "But that's beside the point."

Leaning forward, her tone became mysterious, thus drawing Anko in even further. "And who know's what kind of jutsu that scroll contains...

Anko's eyes lit up, the idea already fixed firmly in her head. "There might be something in there to undo this stupid mess!"

Kurenai shrugged. "That's your take, but either way, unless you can find something in there, you're gonna be stuck like this for awhile."

Sighing, Anko hopped down off the chair, headed towards the bedroom.

Kurenai's voice called out after her.

"Where are you going?"

Anko's back was to her, so the genjutsu mistress failed to see the wicked grin set upon her friends face, her tone deceptively pleasant as she spoke:

"Too wake Naruto_-kun _up."

--

And she did, the only way she knew how.

By pouring a bucket of cold water on the demon container which in turn woke up the rest of Konoha by his loud scream.

"GAH! COLD!"

When Naruto finally settled down he looked up at who put the cold water on his head and it was none other than Mitarashi Anko.

"Hey! why the hell did you put a bucket of cold water on me!" shouted out Naruto, as he shook water off his frame.

"Well I wanted to wake you up," said Anko.

"Then why couldn't you just call me!" said Naruto angrily.

Smirking, she stuck out her tongue, her eyes glinting mischeviously."It was more fun this way, and hurry up, we're gonna be late."

Blinking, Naruto sat up in bed, removing his wet shirt as he did so.

"We? What're you talking about?"

"Well, I-

The words hitched in her throat, and Anko hid the light blush that came to her face as she saw the fourteen year old shirtless, the tan skin of his chest fully exposed for her to see.

There was not a trace of baby fat anywhere on his body, just toned skin, not yet muscular, but if he kept up his current diet, he had the potential to turn that toned figure into one rippling with-

His words jarred her out of her daydream.

"Helloooo? Anko-sensei?"

Blinking, she shook her head, whiping the image away, spouting the first thing that came to mind.

"None of your business!"

Naruto sweatdropped at her sudden outburst. "What?"

This served to make Anko BEET red, and looking away, she sputtered out in a flustered state: "Don't call me Anko-sensei, just Anko-chan!"

_Thoroughly _confusicated, Naruto shrugged and looked about for one of Iruka's spare shirts, and jeans that were often left here.

"I think that vial went to your head...

"_EXCUSE ME?!" _Came her expected shriek, and she was ready to clock him right then and there.

Moments later he found what he sought, having somehow ignored her mini-outburst.

"AHA!" Grinning the like the idiot he was, Naruto now triumphantly held up a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, and light blue faded jeans.

Quickly, and momentarily forgetting about Anko, he disrobed, sliding down the stretched fabric of his current pants-

And winced as the door slammed shut, marking Anko's hasty exit from the room.

Shrugging, he slipped the jeans on over his dark black boxers, they were a perfect fit, as was the dark shirt, which bore the leaf symbol, a dark green mark on each side, just at each shoulder.

Looking down at the swords, he swallowed nervously as he spotted the still blood crusted blade of...

He paused, as if he was forgetting something.

"What was your name again?"

_Sinshou..._

The word just popped in his head, not of his own voice, or accord, and CERTAINLY not the sinister whisper of the Kyuubi, whose voice, old and ancient, sent a chill through his very core.

Hesitantly, as if he feared it, he picked up the blade.

Slowly, he drew it out of its sheathe, restraining bile in his throat as the blood, now old and dry, flaked off of its silvery surface.

It appeared to have changed a bight, its once square hilt was round now, and the blade itself seemed shorter, its handle grey, bearing a set of green diamond-like symbols on each side.

Warily he strapped it to his back, upon the right side, when the voice did not speak again

Moments later, he strapped the other two on tightly, the large blade in the middle, then the blade that bore the ice mark.

He was relieved to NOT hear any more voices in his head.

Last came the Sealing Scroll, which he tied around his waist, then with a small hand-sign-

Used a henge, making it appear to be a travel bag, rather than the infamously dangerous scroll that as far as he knew, he was NOT supposed to have.

Only then did the smell of breakfast reach his nose, and he reluctantly left the darkness of his room, to silence his growling stomach...

Naruto yawned sleepily the next morning in class, early as usual, but in sharp contrast-

He was exhausted, sleep had not come to him easily that night, and his memories of Mizuki's death were still fresh in his mind.

He could hear the whispers running through the class, about him, and the blades strapped to his back.

But he ignored them, and just sat down, taking his seat next so Sakura.

She raised a hand in greeting, and he greeted her with a warm smile for his crush.

"Mornin' Sakura-chan."

"Mornin Naruto-kun!" She chirped, eyes filled with life and energy as usual-

Then she noticed the headband on his head, and she tilted her head in confusion, as she adjusted the one tied around her neck.

"Hmm? When did you-

"He took a makeup test." Grunted Anko, as she took her new seat, to his left, arms crossed and looking NONE too happy with her predicament.

Gone was her blood soaked yellow tee, now swapped out for a purple tank top, which rested flat against her chest, whilst she now black jeans, a precaution for the cold weather of October.

She blinked as Sakura cheerily extended her hand, smiling warmly as she always did, the mere gesture quickening the pace of Natuo's heart, as she leaned across him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura."

For a moment, Anko was at a loss for words, she had never been offered friendship like this before.

Hesitantly she shook, smiling nervously, wisely using the name of her alias. "Sora Kuchiki. I just transferred here from Iwa."

Sakura's smile grew as she pulled away. "Well then Sora-chan, I hope we get along, and become good friends!"

"Is she always like this?" Anko gritted under her breath to Naruto, who harshly shushed her.

"Be nice!"

"AHEM!"

Iruuka's cough startled them, and the paid attention as he introduced Anko, and then began to read off team lists.

"Okay, Team Seven-

He looked closely at the list, then arched an eyebrow before reading off the list.

"Hmm, thats odd."

Looking up, he searched for the names.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto crossed his fingers, PRAYING that-

"Kuchiki Sora."

Anko shrugged, not really caring, just so long as their last member wasn't a total dick.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto groaned,sagging back in his chair, and Anko let out an exapsertated snort.

He was as stuck up as they come, and she had often wanted to teach him a lesson when she was older-

That desire had not diminished, even though her body had.

It was common knowledge that Naruto held a dislike for the arrogant Uchiha, yet Sakura had a crush on said genin.

Naruto had a crush on Sakura.

Meaning that he held Sasuke as his rival, always trying to outdo him, to move up from second best, to THE best.

Iruka shook his head, and called out the rest of the teams.

"Team seven, your sensei will be here shortly-

Anko arched an eyebrow, as she watched Kurenai leave with her team, and as far as she knew, that left only one other Jonin.

THIS was going to be interesting.


	5. Sometimes you just gotta let go

(Hours later)

Yawning once, Anko looked up from her book, as Sasuke sighed in annoyance, staring at Naruto, who was doing push-ups in the middle of the now empty room. "Will you stop doing that?"

Naruto shot him a withering glare, halting his exercise, resting one hand, whilst he caught his breath. "And WHY should I listen to you?"

Sasuke scowled right back, sparks flying between their eyes. "Because I asked, loser."

The new genin/Jonin shook her head in disdain, already bored of their little fight.

_'Boys..._

Naruto grunted, then went right back to work, speaking in between breaths, a push-up for every word, as a healthy sweat dripped off his brow.

"Unlike...you...some of us...have to WORK...for talent... and...we aren't...handed...everything on a...silver platter!"

As said the last part, he finished his thousandth push up, and in one smooth motion, sprang to his feet, only _slightly_ out of breath, reflecting his amazing stamina once more.

A tick mark bulging on his forehead, Sasuke sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down the teen who was one year his senior, yet the second best in class.

"What was that?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms, and smirked before walking across the room to stand by the door, placing an eraser above it. "You heard me Sasuke."

His ears pricked up and he smirked as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Grinning, he got behind it. "This'll teach him to be late."

Anko shook her head, slapping her book closed with a decisive clap. "If its who I think it is-

The door creaked open, and she couldn't help but smile at the eager look on Naruto's face-

_'Well, lets see if it'll work..._

Bop!

With a small poof, the eraser plopped down on Kakashi's head, a cloud of dust rising from it as it bounced off his nogin-

Followed by a fierce axe kick from Naruto, triumphantly declared:

"COMIN AT YA!"

Kakashi looked up at him with one lazy eye.

_"My, my, he's an impulsive one..._

Easily, he was catching the blow with the back of his wrist, before grabbing him by the leg, and swinging him round-

Causing Naruto to twist in mid-throw-

And land a solid kick to the neck of the lazy Jonin, with a solid THWACK, snapping his neck to one side, badly jarring the unsuspecting Jonin.

Anko arched an eyebrow. "Not bad," whilst Sasuke just snorted.

"So?"

Surprised, Kakashi released the blond, thus,allowing him to skid back a step, all smiles, despite his recent attack.

"Not bad, I take it your our sensei?"

Kakashi gave him an odd look, but then Anko spoke up, drawing his attention

"Kakashi, you've been slacking off."

Startled, the jonin looked for the voice, gaze passing over Sasuke, then Naruto-

It sounded familair...

And his gaze rested on Anko.

His visible eye blinked several times, surprise evident in his voice.

"Anko?"

He ran an eye up and down her body, or rather _a lack off _body, as there was no trace of sexiness to be seen on her frame. "What in kami's name happened?"

She stuck out her tongue, gritting her teeh a moment later as he gave an amused chuckle.

"Say a word and you're dead."

Behind his mask, a visible smile could be seen, and this only served to maek Anko's own smile turn to a scowl, as she just KNEW that he was going to comment on this.

Ah, and much to Naruto's charign, Kakashi did.

"You hardly look a day over twenty-

With a fierce shriek, Anko sprang up from the desk, moving faster than the eye could see.

"LEMME AT IM!"

Kakashi RAN, for dear life, shouting over his shoulder:

"We'll meet on the roof!"

"Not if I kill you first! Cried Anko, then all was silent, as she chased after him.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped simultaneously, before calmly walking out...

--

(Stairs to roof)

Naruto was ahead of Sasuke, hand on the doorknob, just about to open it-

When the doorknob twisted of its own accord, seemingly opening for them.

And who should open it-

But Sakura, with Kurenai and her own team behind her.

For a moment shock was plastered over her face, but once she recognized Naruto, a warm smile blossomed over her face.

"Naruto-kun, you got your sensei already?"

He nodded, suddenly unable to speak, at a loss for words, as this beauty stood before him the sunlight catching her at just the right angle, making her look like an angel.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura giggled at the blond, who smiled as he saw the blue bandanna, still tied round her hair.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue again?"

Naruto chuckled as that brought back a memory, of the time when they had first met...

--

(Flasback, one year ago)

Sighing Naruto got off the swing, his now 5"11 body far too big for his usual place of relaxation, yet another growth spurt having taken place over the past month.

He adjusted the blue bandanna round his head, imagining that it was a headband, and not some bright piece of cloth that he had stolen from the fabric shop.

So he just leaned against the tree, trying his best not to cry as he watched all the graduates pour out of the academy, each one holding a shiny new Leaf headband-

Which he would not be wearing this year, having failed the genin exam yet again, the embarassment so great, that he had just walked out, not wanting to see everyone else pass, leaving him behind for yet another year

He knew better than to mingle with them, he still didn't understand the looks their parents gave him, but he knew well enough, that if he hung around them to long-

A beating would be in order.

He HATED beatings.

Already he could feel their piercing stares, and turning to go-

He nearly ran into someone, a girl with pink hair, who was crouched behind the tree-

Crying?

Kindness kicking in, he knocked on the wood beside her, and heistantly, she looked up with a snifle, tears pooling in her emerald eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

The girl, like him, was tall for her age, and if he had to guess, she was around the 5"8 mark.

She wore a plain red dress, and her eyes were red from crying, yet filled with loneliness and sadness, much like his own.

He took note that she too, did not have a headband.

"You okay?" His voice cracked, and he winced at it-

Yet she nodded, unafraid of his deepening voice, even though it was early for his age, her hands now over her head, pulling her rough pink bangs over it, in an attempt to-

Hide it, perhaps?

"I-I-I d-didn't study, c-cuz everyone said I had a big forehead-

Naruto shook his own head, speaking in simple sentences still. "No, you don't."

A light blush lit her face as he knelt before her, sapphire blue eyes meeting emerald green, as he wracked his mind for a remedy to this situation. "You shouldn't hide it. Makes it worse."

"W-What?" She stuttered, as he snapped his fingers, and began undoing his bandanna, untying the simple knot that held it there.

Then, he still did NOT know why, he brushed her hands aside, then , nudging her hair back, he tied the bandanna on , thus holding her bangs back.

From his small pack, he pulled out a mirror, and held it out to her.

"Better?"

For a moment, she just stared into it, then ever so slowly, a small smile lit her face.

"WOW! Its so pretty!"

He was at a loss for words as she beamed up at him, eyes alight with glee.

Suddenly, he felt something, warm and moist, yet soft and firm against his cheek.

He blinked as the girl pulled away, all smiles now.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" He blinked, still reeling from the fact that he had been-

A giggle escaped her, and it was like peals of heavenly music. "Its a name silly! My name."

"Naruto." He spoke his name without even thinking...

--

And that was how it all started.

Sakura nudged past him now, her hips, wide for her age, as she begun to his puberty, brushed against his own, and for a moment, just a moment, time stopped.

He had two choices, right then and there.

He could reach out and grab her, confess his true feelings, and come what may...

But then he saw the look she was giving Sasuke, and NOT him.

One of intense feeling, even if the Uchiha was ignoring her.

Or he could do nothing.

What was the point? He told himself.

_She'll never look at ME that way_.

Or he could do nothing.

So he did.

With barely a snifle, he shoved past her, roughly knocking her aside.

He hastily apologized, then sprinting up the stairs-

Left the attachments of old behind, and burst into the fresh air.

Kakashi smiled as the two rivals emerged.

"Ah, there you two are..


	6. Pierce

After the introductions were over, Naruto sat upon the rooftop railing, deep in thought, whilst Sasuke had already gone hom to rest.

A light breeze ruffled his hair as he stared down at the busy streets below.

"We can't eat breakfast tomorrow? Why not?"

Tapping his fingers to his forehead, he searched for an answer, so deep in thought-

That he failed to notice Anko behind him, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo, still thinking about the survival exercise?"

"Hmm?" Looking over his shoulder, he shot her an odd look, rather annoyed that she had derailed his train of thought.

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, Anko hopped up onto the rail next to him, using her high perch to look down at him.

"Its simple really."

She paused and when it became clear that she wasn't going to continue, Naruto was forced to speak up.

"And?"

She shook her head, an odd look in her eyes. "I'll tell you, IF you teach me some of the jutsu from that scroll."

Grimacing he looked down to the disguised scroll of sealing. "If you're looking for a jutsu to undo your little problem, you won't find it in here."

"H-How do you know?!" She sputtered defensivley, shocked that she had already been found out, so early in the game.

"I've already looked." Was his calm and simple statement.

Blushing, she looked away.

"You-You wanted to help me?"

Sighing, the blond kicked off the railing, landing squarely on his feet, his back to her, his words warm and kind as he strode away.

"That's what friends are for, Anko-chan."

Then he was gone, closing the door to the rooftop behind him, and striding down the steps...

Leaving Anko to ponder what he had just said...

--

(Later that night)

Naruto wiped sweat off his brow, in nervous anticipation, as he drew the blade simply known as Sinshou, from its sheathe.

Holding it up in dim light of the half moon, obscured by the many tree branches, he sighed, as he stood before a large oaken tree, deep in the depths of the forest.

True, he feared using the blade, but that was only because the Kyuubi had taken hold of him, using it for foul purposes.

But this one OOZED power, and if he was right-

Extending his arm, he tucked Sinshou back, arm held as far away as possible.

Mastering it would bring him one step closer to becoming the greatest Hokage ever.

Closing his eyes, he searched about his senses, ignoring the foul slumbering might of the fox, bypassing his own chakra network, until his mind grasped upon something slippery, an unknown force that he had felt when the blade had reminded him of its name.

This had to be the blade's power source, as he knew not what else to call it.

Focusing, he tried to grab it, but it shied away from his mental grasp, sliding out of his fingers, difficult to capture.

Scowling, he concentrated with all his might, throwing up mental barriers and walls, to prevent the power from escaping him, as he chased it down the corridors of his mind.

"Come on, come on...

The blade began to glow, a sharp white.

Finally, with a supreme effort, his mind latched onto the alien presence, holding it firmly in his grasp.

He nearly suffocated in the rush of power that came with it.

His eyes snapped open, newfound knowledge coursing through him

He knew its name!

"Shoot to kill-

He thrust his arm forward, a stabbing motion and as if on cue, a wall of white light leapt out of the blade, heading straight for the tree, as the weapon extended its fearsome reach.

"SINSHOU!"

In a heartbeat, the blade struck the tree, whipping up a fierce cloud of dust and debris.

The entire forest shook, and had anyone been watching-

They would have been most astounded, to see the large tree, standing tall above all the others-

Simply vanish into dust.


	7. Ambush!

Naruto looked on in awe as the smoke cleared, eyeing the blade appreciatively, as the neon white glow faded away.

"Nice!"

Only then did his shoulders sag in exhaustion, as he let out a weary laugh, as he sheathed the short zanpaktou, into its long hilt.

"Oh yeah. Shinshou, you rock."

Much to his surprise, the nameless voice rang out in his head, sounding rather amused.

_"You're welcome."_

He was able to discern this much:

The voice was distinctly female, low and sultry, rich and smooth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin, with a gentle squeeze.

Then the voice spoke again.

_"I am proud to call you my master."_

Poor Naruto, he nearly jumped out of his skin, as he looked for whoever it was.

"Eh?! Whose there?!"

But there was no one there.

A small chuckle faded away in his mind, and he was left to ponder what had just happened.

But alas, he had some visitors, as a guttural voice boomed out into the night.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The smile upon Naruto's face turned to a frown as he watched several villagers emerge from the forest, each one brandishing a sword, as well as a wicked grin.

Several odd bone like portions grew out of some of them, but Naruto was MOST nervous as he gazed at the tallest, a tan bald giant of a man, who wore a white, open ended jacket and baggy white pants, a large sword strapped to his right side.

He sported a massive jaw of bone over his lower jaw-

And from this angle, what LOOKED like a huge hole in his chest.

The blond swallowed nervously as they all surrounded him in a semi-circle, numbering ten in all, each one eerily calm.

"Oh crap."

The lead man, a stout and tall fellow, with long black hair, bristling with muscle, grinned as he cracked his knuckles together.

"Oh crap is right. You're coming with us shinigami!"

Naruto blinked. "Shinigami? What the-

Then one, a pale man with blond hair, charged in at him, his eyes dancing with wild glee, a manic cackle escaping his lips.

Naruto abruplty thrust Sinshou forward, her name ringing in his mind already.

"PIERCE!"

His blade complied immediately, shooting out, straight and true to his attacker-

Said man gagged as the silvery blade impaled him directly in the chest, right through his heart, cutting through his pale skin, like a hot knife through butter.

The light of life in his eyes wavered, and blood began to pool, running out of his mouth, to stain his white pants crimson.

A groan passed his lips, then his body went limp a moment later as Sinshou appeared through his back, then with a upward swing, Naruto cut the man straight down the middle, splitting his horrified face in two.

Flinching from his unintentional move, Naruto tugged the blade out, and with a wet pop, Sinshou retracted, dropping the split man to ground in an explosion of gory intestines-

Just as the giant pumped one hand forward in a fist, that which glowed a dark red-

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and futiley, he raised his blade in a guard-

The blast nearly knocked his blade out of his grasp, easily forcing his hands down-

And leaving him wide open.

KABLAM!

Pain exploded before his eyes, and he was sent flying into the ground with a hard skid, digging a furrow into the earth, as he landed hard on his back, pain exploding before his vision, as he dug his feet hard into the dirt, his shirt already torn and soiled, half of it ripped clean off, the rest of it barely hanging on his frame.

Panting, he jabbed Sinshou into the ground, and used it rise to his feet, hand reaching for the second blade upon his back, drawing it forth from its sheathe with a melodious rasp, as he too used it for balance.

"What...the heck...was...

The man laughed aloud. "How about I tell you?"

Again his fist glowed a dark red and he grinned evilly, and Naruto winced as another blast struck him square in the chest, grinding him back several feet.

"That attacks called Bara!" Crowed his foe triumphantly. "You solidify your reiatsu and use it to clobber your enemy, like I'm gonna do to you!"

"Reiatsu?" Murmurred Naruto, as pain exploded in his chest.

The man nodded, all smiles now. "Not that it-OOF!

His brown eyes went wide, as a dark blur tore out of nowhere, and smote him hard down low.

With a sudden wheeze, the air was knocked out of him, and he crumpled to the floor the blur rebounding off the ground, before ramming a tan elbow into the face of another man, and another, moving so quick she was literally a blur in the dark-

Until the ninth fell, she skidded to a halt, only slightly out of breath, foot planted upon the back of one fallen attacker.

She was tall, looking to be around eighteen, her body inexplicably beautiful, surpassing even that of a goddess, her movements lithe and graceful as she confronted the tenth, seeming to blur away from his ragged swings with a katana, never once did he touch her.

This man, the same one as before, the one who had blasted Naruto with this 'Bara' of his, snarled and charged forward, set on impaling her-

Only for the mysterious woman to grab his wrist, and heave him forward, his head smacking hard agains the dirt, his blade falling from his loose fingertips, clattering to the ground with a dull thud.

He was up in a moment, shouting his fury, slamming one massive fist into the ground, kicking up a spray of dirt and dust-

The movement seemed sluggish and slow compared to her graceful movements, as she roughly backhanded him agains the cheek, his facr crumpling back from the impact, as he sagged low to the ground.

She did not stop there however, and Naruto looked on in awe as, reaching up to pull his long ponytail, his mysterios rescuer flipped upwards, scissor kicking the man roughly in the back of the neck as she got airborne-

Before crashing her interlocked hands down upon his skull, his eyes bulging out from the impact, as she used her surprisingly considerable strength to force him to the ground yet again.

Spinning high into the air, the woman soared high above the man, who know sagged to his knees, dazed and drooling from the beating, all which had taken place in less than a second.

Her figure was a dark silhoutte against the moon as she raised one leg straight up-

Then, much to the shock of Naruto, abruptly came crashing down upon the brute, and with a sharp THWACK, the giant sagged to the ground, literally eating dirt with a cataclysmic crash.

As the dust cleared, she rose to her feet, and with a small "Hmph." Tossed her violet ponytail back over her shoulders, as if just now noticing her observer.

Honey yellow eyes glinted in the night, as she looked over her shoulder at him, reflecting mild curiosity and amusement.

He saw the whites of her teeth as she smiled, tucking a strand of violet hair over her shoulder, her tan skin glistening in the pale light of the night.

"You owe me, gaki."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

She shook her head, then in a swirl of orange and black-

She was gone, already far away from here, moving far faster than the eye could see.

With a note left in her place?

Naruto just blinked, looking about the beaten brutes with a sweat drop, hesitantly scratching the back of his head, sheathing his blades, before picking up the letter.

"Erm...okay...

Reading it over, his eyes widened, and a small smile lit his face, his wounds healing of their own accord, thanks to grudging assistance from the Kyuubi.

Tucking the parchement safely away in his pocket, he sprinted off into the woods, heading for home, adrenaline coursing through his veins, springing from tree to tree with effortless ease.

"Allright! Anko's gonna love this!"

--

(Later that night, Kurenai and Anko's apartment)

Kurenai arched an eyebrow as Naruto burst through the door, all smiles, grinning from ear to ear, despite his ragged appearance.

"Hmm? What's got you in such a good mood, and what on earth did you do?"

Ignoring her, he asked where Anko was.

The genjutsu mistress pointed to the bathroom, voicing a warning as she did so.

"Careful, she's-

Alas, her words fell on deaf ears...

--

Naruto burst into the bathroom, excited to show Anko what he had discovered, unable to see properly, as steam obscurred his vision. "Hey Anko-chan! I-

His eyes widened as she stepped out of the shower, the mist parting bbefore her.

THAT would explain all the steam.

Anko let out a small "EEP!" As Naruto opened the door to the bathroom-

And saw her naked, fresh out of the shower, the water glistening off her tan skin, beading down, and falling to the floor in small droplets.

One word bounded through his mind.

_'Wow..._

For a moment, nothing happened-

Then, hastily pulling a white towel about her body, she covered herself up her face a bright red as Naruto averted his eyes and looked away.

Startled, he waved his hands, and quickly placed the scroll on the counter.

"Now hold on a second-

Too late.

"GET OUT!"

--

Kurenai winced in sympathy as a loud thud was heard, accompanied by Naruto's groan of pain, as he was chucked out of the bathroom, violently heaved against the wall by a furious Anko, who now slammed the door shut behind her with a loud:

"PERVERT!"

As he shook his head to clear the cobwebs, he managed a weak glare at Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, why didn't you-

"I DID." Came her amused reply, then she went back to eating her salad.

--

With a loud huff, Anko glared at the door, as if blaming the frame for not locking itself, when SHE had forgotten to lock it in the first place-

Slipping into a nightgown, shedried her hair with a towel, leaving it out of her face.

Only then did she notice the scroll Naruto had barely managed to place upon the sink, just before she whalloped him.

"Hmm? What's this?"

At first she refused to look at it, or even think of what it might contain.

She was even tempted to throw it away, just to spite him.

But as always, her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it anyway, pouring over its contents with childlike curiosity.

In fact, there was very little to read, mostly consisting of a hastily scribbled down note, then the details for some sort of henge:

_Anko:_

_I think I might've come up with a way to fix your age problem, but you have to PROMISE not to clobber me!_

_Your friend,_

_Uzumaki Naruto!_

Reading over the 'henge' her eyes widened, as it described none other than-

"Sexy no jutsu?"

A jutsu that involved one's own thoughts of personal beauty?

The profanity of the idea shocked her, yet what did she have to lose?

Concentrating, she formed an image of her adult body in her mind

Anything that could restore her body to its former glory-

She would GLADLY take advantage of.

Going through the handseals, she muttered the incantation under her breath, the very words foul upon her tongue, despite her upbringing.

"Sexy no jutsu!"

Yet, just as she spoke, she thought of Naruto, his smiling face, those warm blue eyes-

His words of earlier bounding through her skull.

_"That's what friends are for Anko."_

And the image in her mind changed, ever so slightly.

Whether it was of her own accord or not, she couldn't say, but

POOF!

With a cloud of smoke suddenly blinding her vision, Anko blinked rapidly as her vision grew hazy, and she felt a small stretching sensation.

Then felt several changes go through her otherwise petite body.

It started with a peculiar feeling around her hindquarters.

Surprised, she looked down and saw that her panties were stretched tight across her body, from a combination of her now slightly burgeoning ass and widening hips.

After shedding her nightshirt, she gingerly reached back, fingers running over her now somewhat round behind.

"No way...

Then, she felt a semi-familiar pain in her chest.

Her eyes widened as soreness flashed there, then-

Excitedly she stretched open the towel to look at her bosom, and a grin stretched at her mouth at waht she saw.

Though they weren't much, they were there: beginnings of breasts.

Anko tore off her shirt and felt their mass, a feeling she hadn't known for a while, even if it had been for only a day or two.

They were stinging mildly because she had been running without any support on them. This didn't bother her much, considering.

Looking in the mirror of the medicine cabinet, she strained on her tiptoes, now at least two inches taller, at the 4'11 mark, she figured herself to be around fourteen give or take a few years, leaving her just one year younger than Naruto, who upon momentary reflection, she recalled to be fifteen. **(I'm changing his age, to make him another year older, for a greater purpose in the story, so don't flame me about it!)**

Sighing, she nervously placed her hands in the release seal, to see if this was just a henge or not.

It was the moment of truth, and she wanted it over with.

Hastily, she spoke the word of release.

"KAI!"

She squeezed her eyes shut-

And nothing happened.

She tried again.

"Kai!"

Nothing.

"KAI!"

Much to her happy surprise, for the third time, she remained the same.

A small gasp escpaed her, as she read over the scroll again, amber eyes running over every little detail of its lettering.

_'This is only a one time thing, for the rest, you're gonna need the antidote.._

Beneath this, was a name, elegantly enscribbed into the parchment.

_Good luck kiddo!_

_Yoruichi._

Frowning, she could not recall having ever met a _Yoruichi_.

Slowly, she put her shirt back on, smiling softly as she realized the true intentions of Naruto before.

Her words were a whisper, spoken only to herself, her voice still high pitched, yet not to such a high degree, a trace of sultriness now hidden within it.

"You didn't come here to peek on me did you?"

As if answering herself, she slowly shook her head, a feeling of warm fuzziness welling up from her head to her toes, a small smile stretching her thin lips.

A rare emotion for her.

Happy.

Anko Mitarashi, the snake misstress, often called the snake bitch, former student of Orochimaru, infamous drunkard and ice queen extrodinaire, breaker of men's hearts worldwide-

Was truly happy for the first time in many a year.

A small snifle escaped her, and she felt tears run down her face.

"You really meant it, didn't you, Naruto?"

Pausing once more, this time she nodded firmly eyes narrowing as a decision was made, a small grim chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Friends, huh? Well then you had better keep your promise...

Then without another word, she hopped off the stool, and whilst still annoyed at being so short, she ignroed the mild resentment, and then went out to apologize to Naruto.

--

The blond flinched as the bathroom door opened, ready to run at a moment's notice, should Anko's foul wrath descend upon him-

"I can explain!"

Yet no such thing happened, and he had no time to move-

As Anko strode out of the door, and in one swift motion-

Grabbed him in a big hug, her head resting against his chest, his chin brushing up against her violet hair, as her height now brought her nearly up to his chin.

Her arms came up around his back, still unable to encircle him fully, as he was still a good deal taller than she.

Poor blondie, he went stiff as a board the moment she grabbed him fearing some foul method of torture-

Until her arms pulled away, leaving her to lean her head against him, murmuring one word, into his chest, and what was left of his shirt.

"Thanks."

Gathering his wits at last, Naruto opened his mouth to speak-

But never got the chance.

"SMILE!"

Startled, they looked in the direction of the voice-

FLASH!

The two orphans blinked as a bright flash obscured their vision-

Via Kurenai, who held a camera, smiling warmly as their faces lit up in a deep red blush, realizing that they had just been caught on camera.

"Aw, you two really do make the cute couple."

She winked at them, grinning wickedly as they stammered their protests.

"Perfect. Another priceless, heartwarmingly tender moment, of you two, for the scrapbook."

Their simultaneous squeak of surprise was heard across all of Konoha.

"NANI?!"


	8. I'll Never Leave You

**Okay, here's a note: Some of you want to know what the other two blades are, and since I've dropped a few hints, here are some more, along with a list of possible ideas i MIGHT use:**

**Zangetsu**

**Hyourinmaru**

**Sode no Shirayuki**

**Senbonzakura.**

**Chaos (From my guardian fic)**

**Nejibana (Kaien's blade)**

Closing the door of the apartment behind him, Naruto walked until his own single apartment was in view, his shoulders sagging, his eyes still stinging slightly from the camera flash.

He had left when Anko tackled Kurenai, in an attempt to wrest the camera away from her.

He pictured the two of them in a catfight, and he suppressed a mild chuckle, a bit of pervertedness creeping through him.

_'Gah, what am I thinking?'_

Shaking it away, he reached his doorstep, bounding the steps in one smooth stride.

Yet just as he placed his hand upon the handle-

He felt a distinctive rush of air.

Quickly, he raised Shinsho from its sheathe with the other hand, catching a kunai upon its silver hilt, his expression twisting murderously, as he thought it to be another would be assassin, like before.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he fully drew the blade with a small hiss.

Enough was enough, he was NOT someones chew toy, and he would NOT take another beating!

A faint blue aura, that of his chakra flickered about him, his face hidden in shadow, but his mouth seen in a grim line, his teeth gritted behind it.

"Whoever you are, you have really bad timing, AND if you wanna live-

He squeezed the handle menacingly.

"You had better run."

A woman's laugh, sweet and melodious, was heard, in response.

"Naruto, would I want to run from _you_?"

He felt his body stiffen again, as that hand was felt upon his shoulder, causing him to stammer in protest, as another went around his neck, in a gentle, yet loving hold, and light purple hair tickled his nose.

Shinshou suddenly felt heavy in his grip, and he choked out a cry as a hand forced his blade back into the sheathe, twisting his arm up with relative ease, before releasing it, the holstered blade now slipping from his fingertips.

"W-What the-

"Turn around."

Silently, he obeyed, turning in her grip-

And found himself face to face with possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Twinkling, rich violet purple eyes met startled sapphire blue, as he stared at her, eyes running over face, lean and smooth, not a flaw to be found upon her angelic visage.

She was a _goddess _to say the least.

She was clad in a dark, form fitting kimono, that which only served to further accentuate her beauty, smoothly outlining every curve and every line.

But what REALLY drew his eye was her bosom, and a deep crimson blush was drawn to his face as that where her hug brought his head.

There was no attempt to hide it, in fact, her large perfectly rounded double D breasts hung out from the kimono, barely held back by the fabric, which practically only served to cover her nipples.

Her wide hips brushed against his as her other arm, the one that had rested upon his shoulder, encircled his back, holding him steady, whilst the other, still around his neck, drew him out of the hug, whilst he did his best to look AWAY from her.

She chuckled, at his flustered state.

"Don't you know who I am?"

He shook his head, trying his best to look AT her, instead of her bosom.

Thus, as a result, he was quite unprepared when she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sinshou, I'm the soul slayer of your blade."

He blinked as she ruffled his hair, smiling warmly as he blushed again. "But _you _can call me Sin-chan."

Gobsmacked, Naruto drew Sinshou, which was now incredibly light, and looked over it, then to this beautiful vixen standing before him, repeating the process twice, clearly not understanding any of this.

"No way! How could you fit in this little thing?"

Sinshou smiled and shook her head. "I'm a _soul _slayer. This is merely my human form."

Looking to the door, she shivered a bit as a cold breeze blew by, hugging her arms over her chest, which only served to further emphasize it

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

(Later)

Naruto blinked in surprise as Shin looked about is apartment in relative disdain, as it looked like a tornado ripped through the room.

"This place is hideous."

The blond let out a small sigh, as he stepped over some broken glass, heading towards the kitchen, praying that his fridge hadn't been ransacked as well. "I gave up trying to keep it clean awhile ago."

She arched a light violet eyebrow. "And why is that?"

He groaned as he found his food, bought only yesterday, torn and ragged, useless to him now.

"Well, It's a long-

The jinchuuriki suddenly went stiff as he felt a sharp presence in his mind, the a sharp hiss of shock from Shinshou, as she withdrew her mental probe.

Before he knew it, he was grabbed in another hug, this one not as flirtatious as the last, but the way a mother would hold her son.

He felt something wet on his face, and blinked, as he realized that he was crying, ignoring the fact that his head was practically buried in her breasts.

Lovingly, she ran a hand through his hair, holding his back with the other.

Now tears leaked down her face.

After all, souls could cry too.

"You poor boy. Go ahead, you can cry, I'm right here."

He was at a loss for words, tears bubbling in his eyes, hot and stinging.

As if sensing his turmoil, she gave him a gentle squeeze, her head resting atop his own.

"Do you not remember what I said."

He blinked, water running down his face fully, as he recalled what she had said, whilst she said it again.

"I am proud to call you my master."

Smiling, she let her own tears of sadness fall, tears for him, her second master in many a year, since her former had cast her aside.

"And as your servant I will not abandon you."

She closed her eyes as he let out a heartrending cry, muffled into her chest, and for only the second time in his life-

Wept openly into a woman's chest.

Shinshou patted his back soothingly, whispering words of comfort to him, much like Anko had.

"As long as you choose to wield me, you will never be alone."

Her eyes violet eyes hardened into diamond as she began planning a HELLISH payback unto the ones who had put her master through such misery.

"Never again."

(Next morning)

For once, Naruto was late having decided to forgo his sensei's warning, getting a good night's sleep, and eating a hearty breakfast first thing when he awoke, prepared for him by Shinshou, who had now decided to take up residence with him.

She was kinda like the mother he never had.

As a result, he was at one hundred percent, and rearing to go for this little 'test' of Kakashi's.

He was in such a good mood, that not even the presence of Sasuke could dampen his spirits.

Anko arched an eyebrow as she saw he now had ANOTHER new outfit.

Gone were the tattered clothes of before, and now in their place, he was clad in long baggy Jonin pants, and in replacement of the shirt, he wore a dark black t-shirt, which bore his family crest, even though he didn't know that it was his symbol.

Also, another noticeable difference was-

That his hair, once a bright blond, seemed darker now, a duller shade of yellow, no longer so neon bright.

Once again he had the three blades strapped to his back, yet now his posture was straighter, his head held high, a small smile upon his face.

When he saw her, he raised a hand, and bellowed a hearty greeting.

"Mornin' Anko-chan!"

She felt a small smile tug at her lips, as she leaned against the log next to him, the right one, arms crossed over her now not so flat chest, clad in similar attire, much like yesterday, except now the shirt seemed just a tad bit small on her, exposing a bit of her midriff.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

He was aware of the fact that he was speaking-

Yet he couldn't help but notice that those black jeans she wore, seemed exceptionally snug on her-

"Enjoying the view?"

He paled slowly looking up-

To see her glaring at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes, as she cracked her knuckles menacingly, already stalking forward.

He took a step backward, waving his hands defensively before himself. "I-I can explain!"

An evil grin tugged her lips upward, and the evil look was complete.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this...

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "What a loser...

"H-Hold on a sec!" Naruto sputtered defensively, as he suddenly backed into a tree, leaving him with nowhere to go, the sudden impact tripping him up, and knocking the tall genin on his butt.

She did no such thing, her pace even hastening a bit, as he scrambled back to his feet. "You better have a pretty damn good reason why you were eyeing me up like-

She suddenly stopped, halting in mid-stride, as a wind blew past them-

Revealing Kakashi, standing before them in a swirl of leaves, smiling behind his mask.

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, his visible eye closed in an upside down U of a smile, holding up two bells, his tone jovial despite the fact that they had been waiting for him for about three hours.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

All three genin sweatdropped, the same thought running through their minds, as a crow cawed in the distance, a light breeze swaying past them, ruffling their clothes and hair.

_'Are you kidding me?'_


	9. Did we Pass?

**Sorry its short!**

Naruto frowned as the rules were explained. "Wait, so that means-

"Only two of us will pass." Finished Sasuke, a determined glint in his eyes, as he rose to his feet, uncrossing his arms, and getting into a fighting stance.

Anko rolled her eyes, turning away from Naruto to smirk at Kakashi.

She already knew the motive behind this test, and its lesson-

But a little exercise couldn't hurt.

Kakashi just closed his hand into a fist, and tied the bells to his waist.

"Well then, if you think you can, then come at me-

"With intent to kill." Finished Anko, as she drew a kunai from her left leg holster, smoothly twirling it about her fingers, before snatching it out of the air with one hand.

Kakashi took one step back, then shouted-

"BEGIN!"

--

Immediately, both Anko and Sasuke dissapeared into hiding-

Yet Naruto just stood there, smirking, arms loose at his sides.

Kakashi sweatdropped as Naruto closed his eyes, deep in concentration. "You DO know that you're supposed to hide, right?"

Naruto just smirked, then placed his fingers together in a cross, slowly opening his eyes as he did so.

"Get ready sensei."

Kakashi's eye widened in recognition. "That's-

Naruto spoke two words.

"Kage Bunshin."

--

From the tree in which she was hiding, Anko's eyes widened as easily a hundred Naruto's poofed into existence, all with a large puff of smoke, creating a massive smokescreen-

From which his triumphant cry was heard.

"Shadow clone smash!

Anko winced as the ground suddenly exploded in simultaneous bursts of chakra, as all the copies promptly exploded.

Thus heaving Kakashi into the air-

Shaking his head, the jonin groaned in pain.

_'He's improved, his skills are at leas mid-Jonin now-_

Anko saw a flash of light from the ground, and recognized the signal.

"SHADOW SNAKES!"

--

Kakashi cried out in surprise as several cobras came rushing up at him, and making a shadow clone of his own in the air, was grabbed by the copy, and heaved out of the way.

Just asNaruto appeared above him, now, grinning wickedly, Shinshou now unsheathed.

"PIERCE!"

Thrusting his sword arm, down, the thin edge shot downward, incredibly fast.

_'They're using teamwork..._

Twisting to one side, Kakashi hoped to avoid the worst of the blade-

But was quite surprised when the zanpaktou shot _past _him-

Instead cutting one of the strings that held the first bell, thus freeing it from its captivity.

_'A distraction?! He was after the bells!_

Reaching out for it, Kakashi's hand closed around it-

"Fire style:Fireball!"

Quickly, the jonin pulled his hand back, just as a jet of flame, whipped out from Sasuke's mouth, singed his hand badly, whereas had he not moved, he would have likely lost the limb-

Again, he reached for the bell-

Only for his face to crumpled in pain as Naruto rammed the heel of his boot into the Jonin's nose with terrific force.

"Have some of that!"

With a grunt, Kakashi was thus shooting downward-

Whilst Naruto, let out a triumphant shout, having already claimed the first bell for his own, the jonin landed in a crouch upon the soil, looking up at his student with charign, shaking his head mournfully.

"AHA! I DID IT!" Crowed the blond triumphantly, as he used the blade like a pole, to smoothly slide down to the earth.

Kakashi clapped his hands as Naruto pocketed the bell, now firmly upon the ground, his eye curved in a smile, whilst he actually was smiling behind the mask.

"So, you have the three sacred zanpaktou blades, THAT would explain a lot."

Naruto gripped Shinsou tightly, nervous anticipation in his eyes as he kept the blade close to him secretly fearful Kakashi would try to steal it.

"Yeah, and?"

Kakashi went into seals behind his back.

"You pass."

Naruto blinked, then smirked as the TRUE purpose of the exercise hit him.

"It was teamwork, wasn't it."

Kakashi nodded. "However, be that as it may, now you've got me fired up."

Naruto paled. "Eh?"

Kakashi now pulled up his headband, exposing his Sharingan eye.

The blond Jinchuuriki gulped, whilst Sasuke just looked on in shock.

_'Sharingan?! But how does he-_

"In other words, I want to see the extent of your skills, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened as blue light began to shine within his hand, which was clenched tightly into a claw, his left hand clutching the wrist of his right tightly. "What-

Thrusting his palm up, Kakashi called out: "Fly: Chidori!"

A sharp blue glow lit the area...


	10. A SHOCKING End to the Test!

**I just wrote a new bleach fic called Useful, and no one's reading it yet. So could you all please read and review it? Pleeeeeeaaaase?**

Anko and Sasuke covered their faces as electricity danced about the training field, occasionsally jutting out from the dust and dirt, eventually clearing the smoke away-

Revealing Kakashi, just standing there-

His arms shrouded in a pure blue glow, that gave of crackling sparks of lightning, the end, where his hands shoud be, were just blades of pure chakra.

An ominous wind blew by, and Naruto swallowed nervously. "You have a-

"Yup, this is MY Zanpaktou." Finished Kakashi, smiling as his hair stood on end from all the static.

Then, his eyes abruptly narrowed. "Now, let's have a little one on one-

The air suddenly thickened, and for some reason, Naruto found it hard to breathe.

Kakashi raised his arms now, clenching hands into fists, as he held them up to the sky-

"Spark, Chidori!"

The sky darkened suddenly, dark, ominous clouds rolling in above, turning the sunny, clear blue sky pitch black.

Anko swallowed nervously as blue lightning began to dance amongst the atmosphere, a chill running down her spine-

She had heard theat Kakashi developing a new technique, but this-

This was unheard of!

The lighting flashed above Naruto, and he heard her loud scream.

"NARUTO! MOVE IT!"

Startled, he looked up-

That may have saved his life.

For directly above him, a jagged bolt of lightning struck downward, with fierce intensity.

"Holy-

Cussing aloud, Naruto rolled to the right, in an effort to escape the impending doom-

BZZAP!

The bolt struck the ground a moment later, and he sighed in relief as he watched the pillar of blue scorch the circle black.

Only then did he turn to glare at Kakashi, visibly angry, veins popping out of his head.

"HEY! Are ya trying to kill me?!"

"Not bad." Came the Jonin's steadfast reply, as the arc faded away.

"I'm glad you think so." Quipped Naruto, as he got into his thrusting stance for Shinshou.

Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto's eyes widened-

As his sensei just dissapeared, in the blink of an eye.

Literally.

Before the blink he was there, then after, he was out of sight.

"CRY OUT CHIDORI!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and twisting his left arm up-

Blocked a roundhouse punch by Kakashi, the sparking electricity of his chakra mere inches from Naruto's nose.

Rich blue waves of chakra circulated around them, the shockwaves from the burst rush of Kakashi's attack.

The jonin's face was strained with effort, as he pushed forward-

But to no avail.

Naruto smiled, as he forced the chakra zanpaktou away, inch by inch.

"You'll have to do better than-

Until Kakashi's other hand lashed out and caught him square on the chest.

The result was instansaneous.

"YEOW!"Cried the blond, as electricity poured through his body, coursing through his veins, like wildfire in a dry forest, and sending his muscles into spasm

"Naruto!" Hissed Anko, and took a step forward-

Until she heard a growl rip forth from his throat, and could only look on in horror as his free hand went to his back, grabbing the second blade there.

He let out a sibilant hiss, his eyes opening to reveal the red slits of the Kyuubi, the sapphire blue replaced with the deepest crimson red.

**"Its been a while, Kakashi."**

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he realized his folly, that he should have held back, instead of going all out.

"Kyuubi?! What are you-

The words began to form on Naruto's lips.

**"Simple. I'm killing-**

Until Kakashi's OTHER hand, the one agains the blade, abruptly withdrew-

And delivered a sharp chop to Naruto's neck.

**"URK!"** Spat the Kyuubi, as he felt his link to the boy fade, already forced down to the depths of the seal as unconciousness swept in.

The strike was perfect, and the crimson faded to dull blue as the blond sagged forward, already losing conciousness thus knocking him out cold, as he collapsed flat on the ground, his weapons falling from his loose grasp

Anko was already there, and she let out a small "Oof!" As she caught the taller teen, his weight knocking her flat on her butt, taking them both down, landing his head in her lap once more.

Shaking his head, Kakashi rebuked himself for getting caught up in the moment, and clapping his hands together, released the shikai form of his chakra/soul slayer, returning his arms to normal, as the black clouds receded, the light of the afternoon sun piercing through once more.

Anko shook Naruto roughly cussing and cursing at him fro overdoing it, whilst Sasuke, as usual, was being an emo loser, and trying to figure out how Naruto got that strong.

His gaze fell on Shinshou, and he reached for it-

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"URK! Cried Sasuke, as the blond seized him by the throat, springing to his feet, and hoisting his ally off the ground, his blue eyes murderous, as the Uchiha struggled in his vice grip.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sword."

Sasuke reluctantly nodded, as his vision began to dim.

Naruto gave him a sarcastic smile. "Good."

Then, with an uneccesary display of brutality, he roughly threw his teammate into the ground, the unforgiving earth smakin Sasuke hard on the back, as he cried out in pain.

Kakashi and Anko were at a loss for words as Naruto hastily snatched up his blades and resheathed them, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"So, when do we start our missions?"

Shaking off what he had just seen, Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"We start first thing tommorow."

Naruto gave a loud war whoop, and pumped one fist into the air.

"ALLRIGHT! LETS CELEBRATE!"

Anko smirked. "Fine, I'm game."

Sasuke just snorted and looked away, embarrassed at how easily Naruto had picked him up, then chucked him.

Kakashi smiled behind the mask. "Okay, but Anko's buying for all of us!"

The two boys winced-

Veins began throbbing on Anko's head, as she turned red with rage.

Yet Kakashi continued, blissfully unaware of his own peril, whether he was teasing her, or just stupid, they couldn't be sure, but either way, he was rapidly making things worse for himself.

"I'm sure she'll be able to seduce the Ichiraku owner and get him to lower the price-

The two teen's expected a violent reaction-

And they were not dissapointed, as a loud shriek pierced through the training grounds, less than a second later.

"KA-KA-SHI! YOU SON OF A-

The Jonin paled in fear of her volanic temper, as now she looked VERY peeved, and ready to beat the snot out of him-

That, or pound him within an inch of his life.

Either way, an angry Anko meant DEATH to the one who had angered her.

Namely, one Kakashi Hatake, was going to be in hot water if he didn't find a way to remedy the situation, A.S.A.P.!

"Erm.. On second thought, why don't I treat all three of you?"

In response, the hotheaded girl calmed down, smiling triumphantly, as she crossed her arms over her small bosom.

"Glad you saw it my way."

Naruto swallowed nervously, making a mental note to himself...

_'Note to self: Stay on Anko's good side!_


	11. A familair face! Keeping the Promise!

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Neh, Anko-chan, you okay?" Asked Naruto, as he stuffed more noodles down his gullet.

They were the only two there, as Kakashi and Sasuke had already gone home.

Anko gave a heavy sigh before asking.

"Do you know the story about me kid?"

_'Might as well tell him..._

Naruto shook his head as he gazed intently upon the purple haired girl before him.

"Well it's not a pleasant tale. My first Sensei after I graduated the academy was one of the legendary Sannin, the worst one Orochimaru. But back then he was my world, and I was so proud to be a student of a Sannin."

"Orochimaru, right?" Inquired the blond, and she nodded.

"It happened about a year before you were born, Orochimaru defected from the village and I went with him. I didn't know at the time that we were becoming missing nin, he lied and told me we were going on a long-term mission. Eventually, I would learn the truth, but not before he did some things to me."

Naruto gasped. "Anko-san, you-you don't mean?"

She turned beet red and whacked him over the head.

"No, he didn't do that!"

As the blond rubbed his sore noggin, she continued:

"Thank Kami I discovered Orochimaru prefers his side of the fence so to speak. Although what he did to me might be worse? I learned the bastard never cared about me in the slightest. He only brought me along because he thought I was a good candidate for a curse seal he had been working on...

Anko pulled the neckline of her fishnet shirt to the side to show Naruto another look at the black tome marks of a curse seal implanted at the junction where her shoulder blade and neck meet. Once Naruto got a good look, she quickly pulled the shirt back to cover the mark to try and hide her shame.

"Wow. So does it work?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Wha, what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm what my Sensei referred to as, a failed experiment. The curse seal I got was incomplete and didn't work the way he wanted it too. I couldn't activate its dark powers no matter how hard I tried, not that I was trying very hard at that point."

She bit her lip to hide the pain.

"In the end the seal was nothing more than a control device he could use to inflict pain upon me, much like the Caged Bird seal does in the Hyuga clan."

Naruto growled angrily"I hate that seal. It makes the branch members believe that they're nothing more than sacrifices...

He nodded to himself. "When I become Hokage, I'm outlawing that seal...

He blinked as she patted him on the head.

"Eh?"

"That's a good view for you to have. You'll have to let me know if you succeed, maybe if you do you can get rid of this damn thing for me."

The look of confusion on his face blossomed into a smile.

"It's a promise Anko-chan! But why are you so-

He made gestures, fearing her wrath lest he said it.

"Trust is a hard thing for me to give Naruto. After Orochimaru deemed me a failed experiment, I was no longer of any use to him so he cast me out. After a couple of months of wandering, I finally made it back to the village. I told the third and newly crowned fourth Hokage what had happened."

A faraway look appeared in her eyes

"I was forgiven, they both took pity on me and didn't punish me for being a missing nin. In fact I have the Yondaime to thank for creating a suppression seal and placing it over this curse mark, which allows me to function as a normal person but after that, I was treated like trash, even when I got out of the hospital."

"So you went through the same hell as me?" He asked, ignoring his steaming ramen, now focused soley on her.

"Yeah."

Naruto slammed his fists against the table.

"When I'm hokage, they're gonna hang."

Arching a violet eyebrow, she pressed on.

"Soon after that, the name calling began with such wonderful terms like traitorous bitch, snake whore, crazy snake lady and about few hundred more insults people could say to me. As I said trusting someone is a hard thing for me to do. When I was younger a few people pretended to be my friend by gaining my trust and I foolishly let them in only to be hurt by them later on."

She gave a small snifle and looked away, holding back tears.

"After awhile, I just got fed up with being hurt by people...

Before the blond could say anything, the look in her eyes hardened.

"So I decided no one was ever going to hurt me again. So I quit trusting people and adopted this hardcore attitude I'm famous for and you know what Naruto, it worked but at a terrible price. People didn't bother me anymore, but it also meant I was always alone with no friends."

"You don't have any friends?"

"I have a few-

"And I'm one of em, right?" He asked eagerly.

Pausing, she nodded, unable to fight the slow smile that worked up her face.

"Yeah, as much as I don't wanna admit it, you and me are friends."

She was stunned when Naruto embraced her in a hug and used a different suffix with her name as he said with sincerity.

"I'm sorry about all the pain you've experienced growing up; I think I understand it better than anyone. I'll be your friend Anko-chan and I promise never to hurt you, believe it."

She blushed as he released her.

"Yeah. Belieive it...

(Night)

Naruto let out a hearty belch, from the ramen he had eaten.

"That stuff really hit the spot!"

Anko smiled as she strode down the street, heading home...

_'You really are a piece of work..._

--

"Hey where ya goin lil lady?" Slurred a drunken voice, as she walked through an alley, just a quick shortcut to get back to ther apartment.

Anko rolled her eyes and walked past the drunk-

Only for the old boozer to lash out and grab her arm, slurring his words, yet they changed as he spoke, beoming more coherent.

"Well zen-, it seems that the years have been kind to you, Anko."

Only now did she see his eyes.

Thos horrid slitted eyes.

She stiffened, as he ripped off his face, pale skin gleaming in the light of the night.

Suddenly, she couldn't move.

"Orochimaru. You had better let go or-

The snake sanin laughed. "Or what, my dear? I know all about your little mishap, and in your current condition, you couldn't even scratch me."

Anko shivered as his fork tongue licked her face, yet she could still not move, held immobiel by those snake eyes.

"What do you want?" She tried to scream it, but her voice would not go higher than a whisper.

Smirking, the sannin licked his lips.

"Your body may have changed, but your still the same."

Suddenly, he pikced her up, holding her in midair by the hand.

"It doesn't matter though. You, my little pet, are coming with-

The words died in his throat, as a low guttural growl ripped into the alley.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to kill me first."

Anko winced as she was dropped on her but, and Orochimaru turned in the light-

Naruto's blue eyes went wide as he recognized the snake sanin.

Drawing Shinshou, his eyes flickered dangerously, from red to blue, blue light rising from his form.

"Orochimaru. Drop her, or you die."

The pale man smirked, and did so, turning to face the blond as Anko fell flat on her butt for the second time.

"Kukukuku...And what can you do to me, Kyuubi brat?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm glad you asked snake-teme."

Anko paled. "Naruto, don't! He'll kill you!"

Naruto glared at her.

"Not before I kill him! He screwed you over, and now I'm gonna repay the favor!"

Taking Shinshou, and pointing it out, he called its name.

"PIERCE!"


	12. Break Loose! The Second Sword Revealed!

Orochimaru chuckled-

And caught the blade, between two fingers, stopping it cold.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto tugged on the weapon.

"Son of a- Give it back!"

Laughing softly, he released the blade, as Naruto tugged it back, tha zanpaktou shrinking back to its normal size.

"Ah, I sssssee that you have the sssssacred bladesssss."

Naruto growled, then suddenly cluctched his head, as pain exploded in his mind. "Not now-

**MOVE OVER BOY!**

Eyes widening, he felt his ribs break-

As a blade pierced his gut, with a sickening crack, splattering crimson blood upon the street.

Orochimaru stood over him now, grinning wickedly, as Naruto sagged in pain, falling to his knees, using Shinshou for balance.

With a snort, the pale man slapped the blade out of his hand, thus depriving the blond of his balance.

As he fell, Kusanagi was ripped out of him, in a painfully agonizing fashion, leaving Naruto to collapse on the ground.

He lay still, and did not move.

Anko gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Naruto!"

The traitorous Otokage laughed as blood pooled under the blond.

"I expected more."

He took a step towards Anko.

"Now,where were we-

His eyes widened, as a hand grabbed his ankle.

Looking over his shoulder, then down, he beheld Naruto, glaring up at him, eyes smoldering with fury.

And Shinshou in his other hand.

"Pierce, Shinshou!"

Reacting to his will, the zanpaktou lunged for the pale neck of the sanin-

And never reached its target.

Easily, it was caught by the Kusanagi, halting it cold.

"Pitiful. You cannot even control it."

With a swift left swing, Orochimaru knocked the blade loose from Naruto's grasp, leaving it to clatter to the ground uselessly.

Naruto gasped, as the blade came back around-

To mercilessly stab him in the back, not once, not twice, but three times, with lighting fast agility and precision.

Naruto coughed up blood, and cried out in pain.

Raising his blade again, Orochirmaru held it to the now limp blonde's throat.

"Time to end-

"NOOOOOOOO!"

With a scream, Anko tackled him by the waist, her weight just enough to knock him off balance-

But no more, as he viciously spun on his heel, brutally backhanding her away, and careening her into the unforgiving brick wall-

Or would have, had she not sprung off it with her feet-

A rich purple chakra lighting her face-

And revealing the black flame marks there, stretched halfway across her face.

"I HATE YOU!"

Her amber eyes blazed with hate and fury, as Orochimaru's own sickly snakely yellow widened in shock.

_'She released it?!' But how?!'_

Her fist connected with his face, her strength enough to knock him for a loop, as she began to beat the living tar out of him, punching her fists into his face with piston like precision.

"YOU-ALWAYS-TAKE-EVERYTHING-FROM-ME!"

His body sagged under the hits, bucking with each impact, as she spouted curses and profanities at him, pushed to her limits and more, but still going at it like there was no tommorrow.

Alas, he soon recovered, and midway through receiving another punch-lashed out with one booted heel, catching her in the chest, and doubling her over before she could reach him again.

She too spat out blood, as her body sagged under the impact, before she was seizied moments later by her former sensei, whose eyes glinted evilly.

Struggle as she may, her newfound dark power could not break her free from him.

Pain exploded in her neck, and the marks receded, much to her dismay.

He seemed amused, as he looked upon the mark, which was pulsing slowly, newly awakened purple chakra steeming from it, freed from the seal, and unlocked to the first stage.

"You, you have more potential than I gave you credit for."

She bit down on his hand, and he cried out in surprise, roughly dropping her on her butt again, and waving his now throbbing hand, in an attempt to ease the pain

"YECH!" She spat out his foul black blood, and wished she had some mouthwash-

Then wished that this was a nightmare, as Kusanagi was pressed to her throat, and with a small upward push, he made her rise.

"Get up."

She did so, her eyes screaming defiance.

"You, are coming with-

"NO!"

Naruto, once out cold, suddenly sprang to his feet, emanating red chakra, and made as hell.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Naruto slowly gnashed his teeth together, in mild pain, as his canines elongated, slowly changing into wicked fangs.

"IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER-

Flexing his hands, he could feel his fingernails sharpening, until they could no longer be called such, now mor deadly claws, than mere skin upon his hands.

Clenching them into fists, he pierced the skin of palms-

Which healed instantaneously, despite the blood dripping down upon the street.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The whisker marks upon his face deepened, changing from mere slits, to large deep furrows upon his face, his eyes narrowing dangerously his heart rate quickening with a sickening rush of adrenaline.

His short blond hair...roughened, for that is the best way to describe it, as it warped from spiky tame hair, to wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction.

The blood-lust stirred deep within him, so great, that he had no chance of staving it off for another second.

His voice was not his own, no longer calm and cool, but filled with wrathful fury, as the Kyuubi, looking through the eyes of Naruto, surveyed the changes which he had wrought.

Intrigued again, the sannin lowered his blade from Anko's throat, and instead-

Waved the enraged blond forward,taunting himas the snake held his arms out at his sides, leaving himself wide open.

"Come, then. Let us see what you can do."

Suddenly, Naruto was upon him, and Anko gasped-

As she saw red eyes glinting in the dark.

"DIE!" Roared the blonde, and with a mightyright, hook,thesannin's face crumpled inward-

Before the attackcatpaulted the sannin out of the alley, with mind-numbing force.

The sheer impact heaved Orochimaru into a nearby abandonedhouse, and he crashed right through the wood and timber, his body sagging like a limp rag doll from the massive power.

When he did not immediately rise, Naruto thrust the blade into the ground, and with a scream of hate, called out Shinshou's second Shikai command.

"BLOSSOM, SHINSHOU!"

Anko looked on in surprise, as suddenly _thousands _of blades erupted from the ground, headed towards the house-

And when they reached it, with a mighty crash, the house collapsed in, as the blades pierced every inch of it, and shreded all within to pieces, as the swords merged, making the timber look like a giant hedgehog, spikes sticking out of every inch

THAT was why Anko was glad the establishment had been abandoned.

Yet Naruto was not yet done.

_Ripping _the second blade out of its sheathe, he let loose a wild laugh, as sprang into the sky, his voice not his own, but the Kyuubi's as the foul fox had taken possession of him once again.

The blade metamorphosized, its hilt melting into a guard with four sharp points, its actual edge lengthening, its handle's color now that of light blue, extending as well, ending with a chained crescent hook, that dangled loosely in the air.

The temperature dropped significantly, and the sky, previously clear and starry, suddenlydarkened with black clouds, cutting off the light of the night.

**"Sit upon the frosted heavens-**

Snow began to fall, and rising to her feet, Anko shivered as an awe inspiring sight transpired before her very eyes.

"W-What is that?!"

Snow, water, and ice, they all coallesced above the blade, forming a serpentine, light blue creature, massive in form, and with red glittering eyes, and MASSSIVE jaws, deadly fangs of ice lining its maw.

With a supreme effort, he thrust it down upon the building, commanding the dragon to descend upon his buried nemesis.

**"HYOURINMARU!"**


	13. Setting down the Path to Destiny!

With a mighty crash, the beast of water and ice descended upon the ruins, its massive jaws open wide, in a monstrous roar!

Naruto was laughing all the while as ice swallowed up the house, consuming it in an icy glacier, as its wielder landed on the ground, grinning wickedly as the dragon came around for another pass.

Frozen, paralyzed from use of the cursed seal, Anko could only look on in horror as the demented blond cackled like a madman, crashing the dragon down upon the building again and again, in rapid succession.

**"Yes! Eat him! Crush him! Grind his bones into-**

_GO AWAY!_

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and a hand, his own, grabbed himself by the throat, squeezing down with terrifying intensity, the fingers already constricting his breath.

**"YOU?!" **hissed the Kyuubi, as he felt Naruto's resistance building, buoyed by the presence of Shinshou, and now Hyourinmaru, rejecting his influence over their master.

_I DON'T NEED YOU! _

His vision narrowing into blackness the fox felt his hold upon Naruto slipping.

**"IMPUDENT CHILD! Do you truly think-**

As if in response, Naruto squeezed down harder.

_IF I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF TO SHUT YOU UP-_

The grip was suffocating now, and the beast could barely breathe.

_-THEN I WILL!_

He was going to do it.

He would really kill them both!

_NOW, GET OUTTA MY HEAD!_

 With a final effort of will, control of the body was wrested away and with a loud roar, Naruto regained control, forcing the fox back into the seal, thus claiming his rightful place as 'king' in his body.

---

Anko blinked as Naruto suddenly released his throat, and panting heavily, leaned against the wall of the alleyway for support, sweat beading on his brow, then dripping to the cool pavement of the street.

"N-Naruto?"

Giving her a sidelong look, he winced as fiery pain exploded in his head, chuckling bitterly.

"Urgh...I have such a headache....

 Then Hyourinmaru coiled about him, and he blinked a few times as the dragon's pure red eyes bored into his confused sapphire blue.

Had the dragon always been there?

He shook his head.

_'Nah, I would've remembered something like that..._

"Eh? Who're-

A deep voice, distinctly male, boomed in his head, as steam escaped the beast's jaws, as it coiled about him slowly.

_Hyourinmaru. You called, and I answered._

Naruto looked down at Shinshou, embedded into the earth before him, and then to the blade in his hand.

"Hyou-rinmaru?" He rolled the name over his tongue, slowly sounding it out.

The dragon nodded once. _You have but to say the command, and I shall come._

It withdrew back into the blade now, as Naruto looked on in wonder, left with the words of power for the blade.

_Reign over the frosted frozen sky..._

A small smile touched his lips, as he pulled Shinshou out of the ground, thus retracting the massive glacier of ice and blade.

 "Got it-

Anko scream was the only warning he got.

Suddenly, Orochimaru was in front of him, sword raised high overhead, a smirk touching his thin lips.

"Die."

CLANG!

Sparks flew in the air as Naruto raised Shinshou to guard, catching the Kusanagi before it could land upon him.

Gritting his teeth, he smirked, as he held his own against the strength of the sannin.

"Sorry, but I can't die yet."

Again the tempearture dropped, as Naruto raised Hyourinmaru up.

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky-

His sapphire eyes glittered evilly as the dragon formed.

He had but to call its name.

And he did, revelling in the shocked horror of the snake.

 "Hyourinmaru!"

 ---

Kakashi's head snapped up as he watched a pillar of ice spring up from the town square.

"What the?!"

---

Anko looked on in awe as they shot about, blurs of motion, dancing about the frozen streets, sparks flying as their blades met again and again, before they flipped away from the other, to resume their deadly dance once more.

At one point, Naruto's one-two swing of Shinshou and Hyourinmaru, tore the right sleeve of the sannin, drawing a thin line of blood across his pale arm.

The foul man hissed in pain as they skidded apart, using their chakra to maintain their footholds upon the slippery ice, where one foul step could spell the end for them, and leave the loser with a blade in his throat.

Naruto however, was smiling, as he sucked in a ragged breath, his chest rising and falling slowly

"You're...pretty...strong...

Orochimaru tore off the sleeve, and smiled.

"As are you-

He tossed the sleeve at Naruto, who instinctively slashed at it-

Leaving himself wide open, his guard down for just a second.

"But I am stronger!" Crowed the sannin, as he pounced upon Naruto, jabbing his blade at an incredibly fast pace, forcing Naruto to go on the defense, as he parried with Shinshou and Hyourinmaru, time and time again.

His defense was smooth, and flowing, never leaving an opening, as he gracefully danced his blades in and out of the Kusanagi's headlong rush-

Yet he was giving ground, moving backward, step by step, his efforts growing strained as seconds, then minutes passed.

"What now, Jinchuuriki?" Hissed the snake, as he thrust forward again-

Only for the chain of Hyourinmaru to wrap about his blade, finally stopping his relentless attack.

Naruto managed a smile as he wheezed in a breath, then slapped Shinshou into the ground, piercing the icey terrain with the command:

"BLOSSOM!"

 --

Kakashi landed upon a nearby rooftop-

Just in time to see thousands of blades seemingly erupt from the ground, and lunging for Orochimaru.

And the sight of the traitor made his blood run cold.

_'Orochimaru?! What's he doing here?!'_

He looked on as the pale man danced away from the blades, with Naruto hounding him the entire time, now using only Hyourinmaru, whilst Shinshou thrust blades up about Orochimaru's feet, forcing him to stay on the move, never giving him a second to rest.

--

Naruto grimaced as he leapt from the ground to a rooftop, the strain starting to show on his body, as this fight had carried on for at least an hour now, and still the homo-snake had yet to tire.

He thrust his blade through the gut of the snake-

Only for him to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Dang it! Another shadow clone?!"

Whirling about, he twisted his icy zanpaktou around his back, thus blocking the thrust aimed ther, and with a spinning flourish, danced forward, pressing the attack, as the mini-war raged onward.

Alas, the same could not be said for Naruto, as despite his superhuman stamina, even he had his limits.

His reaction time was slowing, and he was nearly out of chakra now.

Shinshou was useless up here, and he knew it, as the blades could not reach the rooftops.

He dared not run to the ground to retrieve it, as pressing the advantage of offense, was likely the only thing savign him right now.

That left few options to him, as he knew this battle would not be settled by swordsmanship-

Suddenly the voice of Hyourinmaru spoke to him.

_ Master, speak these words, and we shall prevail..._

They were foreign words, the like of which the blond knew not, but upon hitting another shadow clone, and then spinning away from the snake-

 He sprang down to the street, breaking out into a dead run, grabbing Shinshou from the earth, and skidding to a halt-

Just as Orochimaru pounced upon him, forcing Naruto's blades up into an X of a guard, as the momentum skidded the weary blond into the wall of a nearby house, thus leaving him nowhere to go.

Now the sannin was relentless, pressing down again and again, striking repeatedly with the Kusanagi, each swipe serving to further numb the genin's fingers, as he struggeld to stand tall under the onslaught.

_Naruto, you have to trust us! _This time it was Shinshou speaking, and he swallowed nervously as sweat beaded upon his brow.

"You're mine!" Laughed the snake, and suddenly pain exploded in Naruto's neck, as he felt teeth sink in, the sannin's neck stretching back to normal as he pulled away-

Leaving an all too familair mark that Anko knew well.

"No! cried Kakashi, as he sprang off the roof, determined to stop this before it went too far.

Summoning everything he had, every fiber of his being, Naruto fought against the blackness that r

_'Here goes nothing!_

 He spoke them, slowly:

"I summon, the power that is forbidden, the strength that taints the body and soul, yet those pure of heart prevail...

The sannin's eyes widened. "No! That technique was lost ages ago!"

"I call the, from the pits of the netherworld, from the gates of heaven, grant me power...

_'How can he be conscious?! He should have passed out from the pain!'_

A bluish white aura burst around Naruto, and with a roar, he roughly shoved the snake back, slashing his blades forward, and taking a good deal of the snake's hair with it, cutting the foul black locks short.

Had the pale man not lunged backwards, he would have likely lost his head.

Veins began to bulge out of Naruto's head, and his teeth gritted against the strain that his body was nearly buckling under, the heaven curse mark upon his neck now pulsing red, and hurting like hell, as steam misted about him.

With all his might, he ignored the mark, and the pain it brought, as it started to creep up upon him. 

The words ripped past his throat, and Kakashi skidded to a halt several feet away, as Naruto revived a long since dead sword art, long since supposedly extinct.

"BAN-KAI!"

No sooner had he spoke this fateful word, than his destiny was forever altered, beyond his wildest dreams...

--

Her bright yellow eyes opened, and she yawned sleepily as she felt a massive jump in reaitsu.

That much power would be sure to draw attention.

HIS attention.

True, the blond chibi was strong-

But not THAT strong, at least not yet.

Sighing, she tied her long violet hair back into a ponytail, and leapt out into the night, her lovely tan face creased into a dark scowl, as she sprang from tree to tree.

"Stupid Gaki, looks like I'm gonna have to save his ass again...

**That's right! Ban-kai! Don't worry, he won't use it in every battle...**


	14. Mysterious Ailment?

Yoruichi winced as a loud crash was heard, then the sound of a dragon's roar.

Hastening her pace, she was a blur of orange and black in the trees, as she sped towards the village.

"Shit, they've already started....

--

A jet of blue light follows the shot forth and all present could see Naruto slowly rising, standing up in it.

Anko's breath catches in her throat as she sees what his eyes look like – completely green.

_'Ban-what? What the heck is he doing?!'_

His arms are completely incased in ice, long claws sprouting from his fingers.

His right arm ended in Hyourinmaru, the blade and its hilt jutting out of his right arm, where his hand should have been.

Wings of pure solid ice sprout from his back, and there a huge ice dragon curled around his form, before turning his sandaled feet into clawed iced talons, and finally forming itself into a long frozen whip of a tail.

Naruto's hair was no longer blonde, but now the purest of pure snow white, streaked with yellow lines here and there.

And upon his face, like a tattoo, was the curse mark, its firey markings stretched over the left portion of Naruto's face, pulsing a steayd orangey red, a sign of their activation.

The light changed abruptly, blue mixing with purple, to form an odd combination of both.

Orochumaru instinctively moves back half a step, then catches himself and stops, a wicked grin forming over his face, as he drew the Kusanagi up, and held it before him in his traditional stance.

"Ah, so this is the legendary Ban-kai, that the ancient warriors of-

The sannin's eyes widened as his left arm was suddenly encased in ice, from fingertips to shoulder, freezing the sword there as well.

Useless, the limb hung limp, unable to move whatsoever, thanks to the heavy glacier entrapping it.

"What-

Then Naruto was behind him, all business for once, cold as ice, and no longer toying with his foe, the icy blade of Hyourinmaru to his opponent's back, its touch freezing as cold steam wafted off its tip.

His tone was murderous, as the marks spread, until they haphazardly covered his entire face, in random splotches, bits of tan skin seen here and there.

"This ends now."

His wings spread wide, and suddenly, a massive dragon sprang forth from his blade, slamming into Orochimaru, seizing him in its jaws, simultaneously encasing him in ice.

A horrified expression was set upon his frozen face, as he was carried him high into the sky the beast taking flight, carrying him over the horizon, and out of sight.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he lowered his blade.

"Daiguren. Hyourinmaru."

Wincing, the curse marks faded from his face and body, receding into the mark.

The ice about his form dissapated, in a shower of diamond dust sparkles.

Closing his eyes, when he reopened them, they were blue again, and the white of his hair returned to yellow.

Yet he idly noticed that Shinshou was still nowhere to be found-

"Quite impressive." Came an unfamilair voice, and Naruto paled, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, then the rush of air, as his unknown enemy had jumped down from a rooftop to reach him.

"But as you already know, he will be back-

Instinct kicked in, and Naruto reacted.

Violently.

"GET OFFA ME!"

Suddenly, blades erupted from his skin, mainly his back, and he heard a small chortle as whoever it was got out of the way, avoiding the deadly spikes.

It was then that he realized it.

Shinshou was still inside him.

_'This must be HER ban-whatever you call it..._

Whirling around, blades retracting into his skin, Naruto sucked in a labored breath as he found himself face to face with a pale man, clad in a whire robe with a high collar, his hands jammed into the lower pockets of his robe.

Atop his head, was what looked like the remnants of a mask, and his green, snake-like eyes held Naruto immobilized with fear, as the man spoke again.

"Come with me. My master wishes to meet with you."

Naruto shook his head, immediately wary of this guy.

"My mom said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

A small smile touched the thin black lips of the man.

"How rude of me. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond found himself giving away his name without even realizing that he had spoken.

As if he knew this, the espada smiled, and extended a hand to him.

"You have experienced...difficulty with the Kyuubi, have you not?"

Naruto gave no answer, but as if he had plucked the thought, directly from his mind, the arrancar nodded once.

"Aizen-sama wishes to rid you of that difficulty."

Kakashi took a step forward, his visible eye narrowing dangerously. "Wait a minute, who are you to-

Ulquiorra pointed a finger at him, and the lone digit glowed with a sickly green light, directed at both him, and now Anko as well, who had begun to rise, several feet behind her fellow jonin

"Silence. Unless you'd like to die, I suggest you both not speak."

"This Aizen guy, who is he?" Inquired Naruto, telling himself this was bad, but still horribly curious.

Smiling, if such a thing was possible for him, the 4 ranked espada turned round, offering his free hand once more, whilst his other was kept trained on Anko and Kakashi.

"One who wishes to help you, that is all."

Naruto found himself taking a step forward, amidst the startled gasps, of Kakashi and Anko.

"No strings attached? I don't have to do anything?"

"That is correct."

Naruto reached a hand out, and his fingertips brushed that of the snake like man-

And he received a painful jolt, the tips of his fingers now bleeding slightly.

"OW!" He cried as-

"STOP! Keep your hands off him!" Cried Yoruichi, as she suddenly landed between the two, glaring daggers at Ulquiorra, and jerking Naruto away from him, already getting into a battle stance as she shoved the stunned blond behind her.

"Hey, you're that lady from before!"

Her attention was focused soley on the arrancar.

Naruto blinked, as a voice spoke in his head, then pain exploded in his cranium, knocking him out..

_'Too late..._


	15. Ailment my Ass! Where the Hell Am I?

**Hey, I'm thinking of making this a TWO person harem, but I'm conflicted a bit now. Should Naruto end up with Anko only, or Anko AND... Actually on second thought, read the chapter, Review, and THEN let me know. I worked long and hard on this, its a little bit of everything. Get ready to cry, laugh, and cheer, as we see our favorite blond stand, fall, get embarrassed, and finally stand tall, like the hero we all know he is!**

** And from this point on, you'll see Naruto slowly go dark...(evil laugh) AND IF I DON'T GET GOOD REVIEWS, I'LL STOP WRITING! XD  
**

???: YAY! Kick his ass Naruto-kun!

Nz: SH! You're gonna give it away!

???: Kay! I'll be quiet!

Nz: GAH! Will you zip it already?!

--

(Hospital, hours later)

Anko paced back and forth, beside Naruto's bed.

"When is he gonna wake up? Is he okay? Will he-

Her questions went on and on, visible concern showing on her young face.

After the pale guy touched Naruto, the blond still hadn't woken up, even though the 'espada' guy had left.

Kakashi, leaning against the wall, closest to the door, now believed him to be in a coma, and right now, he was so worried, he couldn't even read the latest edition of Icha Icha, which he had bought only hours ago.

"It makes no sense." He mused, looking at Naruto's vital signs, which pulsed strongly-

Yet he did not wake.

He looked to Naruto, then back at the monitor.

"He passed out before, but-

Yoruichi, now sitting in a chair by the window, sighed as she looked out into the night, which would soon become morning, as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"He'll wake up eventually, just give him some time...

Oh, how wrong they were.

For though his chest rose up and down, a clear sign of life-

His soul was elsewhere...

--

Sand.

The first thing he noticed about his environment-

Was sand.

_Everywhere._

Naruto looked left, then right, and still saw nothing but white, endless sand, stretching out before him, along with what looked like a castle in the distance.

It was night, with a crescent moon hanging in the sky, an eerie white object set against the blackness.

To complete the creepy scene, scattered haphazardly about him, were scattered robes and clothing.

"Where...Am...I...

"Hueco Muendo." Answered a deep voice, and Naruto spun about in surprise...

And found himself face to face with a dark imposing man, clad in a an pitch black, almost blood red, swirling dark robe, one that seemed to constantly move, as if blown about by an unseen, unfelt wind.

His long dark hair swayed in the occasional humid breeze, and he bore rugged facial features, and upon his face, despite the night, and its thick humidity-

Were sunglasses of all things.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but upon blinking, the mysterious man was gone, leaving him all alone, in the dark realm of the hollows...

--

In stunned horror, he walked amongst them, peering at the clothing, and eventually, the empty clothing gave way to rotting bodies, crimson cadavers against the sand.

He heard a small squeak, and it drew his attention downward.

Bending down, he found what looked like a small plush doll, its stuffing torn down the right arm, which was missing, and it too, was soaked with blood.

The scent of fresh blood wafted through his nostrils, and he scrunched his nose in disdain, tucked the toy in his sash silently shouting down the Kyuubi, who was whispering in the 'ear' of his mind, telling him to devour the remains of the ruined corpses.

At a loss, he walked about, searching for survivors, the optimistic side of him, shining through once more.

Within him, Shinsou smiled sadly, pleased that he still looked on the bright side-

But this was bordering on naivete.

Whatever killed these souls-

It might still be roaming this desert, in search of fresh meat.

_Naruto, we should go..._

Shaking his head, he ignored her logic.

"No, there's gotta be _someone _here_..._

Suddenly, on his ears, he heard a distant sound.

"Help...

"AHA!" He crowed, breaking from a walk, to a jog, then an all out run, as he sprinted his way through the desert sands, soon switching from rapid footfalls, to long jumps, which made good use of his long legs, thus propelling him through the wasteland, faster and faster...

_---_

He soon came upon a little blond girl clad in a soiled white dress, just sitting beside two ruined corpses, bawling her little eyes out, laying beside them, saying: "Mommy, daddy!" Over and over again, between sobbing/crying fits, that shook her tiny frame.

Eyes narrowing in pity, he walked to her.

Yet-

Rounding the bodies, Naruto nearly vomited as was met with the most horrifying sight he had ever seen.

The moment he got clear of the bodies, he saw that the little girl-

Had been torn clean in half, her lower torso gone, blood slowly leaking out of her small chest, her intestines sprawled upon the sand, torn and gutted, as if ripped clean out by incredibly sharp claws.

Bile rose in his throat, and with great effort, he swallowed it.

There was no way he could save her.

She would be dead within moments, it was a miracle she was even alive now.

Yet, she looked up at him, and with a piteous sniffle, spoke, slurring her words, as most five year olds do.

"Are I gonna be kay?"

Tears brimming in his eyes, Naruto knelt before her, and patted her little head, telling an obvious lie, as he couldn't _bear_ telling her that she'd be dead by the hour.

"Yes little one, you'll be-

"Dolly...She murmured, her little violet eyes locked on the rag doll, still held tight in Naruto's sash, jammed next to Hyourinmaru.

Blinking, he pulled the doll out, and held it out to her.

Closing his eyes, he bit back a curse, at his helplessness, instead keeping up the 'everything will be alright' facade.

Smiling kindly he held it out further, so she could get a good look at it.

"Does this belong to you?"

She nodded once, drying her tears with tiny little fists, before reaching out for it.

Naruto pressed the bloody toy into her trembling arms.

"Nina-chan! You owkay!"

He was met with a look of pure joy, and he was at a loss for words, as one tiny hand reached out, and grabbed his own.

Her small digits were dwarfed in his large hands.

"Thanks mister!"

He nodded. "Nina-chan huh? Is she named after you?"

Looking at him again, she smiled innocently, giving a small yawn.

"Yeah! An'...

The life began to fade from her eyes

"I'm sleepy...

Looking away, he began to release her hand.

"Then sleep, Nina."

A look of fear appeared in her eyes, and she held his hand tightly, her grip surprisingly strong.

"Don't go, I'm a scared of the dark!"

Honoring her plea, Naruto held onto her hand, now sitting down, Indian style.

"Then I'll stay here and...

He bit back a sob again.

"Keep watch over you."

"Thanks mister...She said numbly, as her eyes began to close, a line of blood now running down her mouth.

"I...wanna...play when we wake up."

His helplessness made him want to scream.

"I can't wait for you to wake up then, Nina-chan."

"Yay...Were her last words, as her eyes closed fully, and the doll slipped from her now lifeless fingertips.

A small breeze blew by, and Naruto could have sworn he _felt _her die.

He ran a hand over her eyes, closing them fully, and then tucking the doll back into her limp hands, and folding them over her chest.

Tears dripped down upon the sand, and throwing back his head, he let out a choked, anguished sob, held back for far too long.

"DAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIT!"

He fell to his knees moments later, and began pounding his hands into the sand, harder and harder, with ever increasing force-

"Damn it! Damn it!"

Until-

DAMN IT!"

_"**EAAAAAARGH!" **_Burbled the hollow as it burst from the sand in an explosion of dust and dirt, forced out by Naruto's incessant pounding, unable to munch on its meal in peace

It was a large creature, sporting wicked claws, a man's body ending in snakes tail, and a mask, from which yellow eys gleamed out.

And in its jaws, was the lower missing severed half of Nina, her legs and part of her white dress, seen through the crooked fanged teeth.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened in a silent 0.

Slurping up the remains of is meal, the hollow hissed at him menacingly, its voice a serpentine hiss/burble.

_**"Youuuuu ruuuuuined myyyy meaaaal youuuuuu stuuuupid huuuuuman!"**_

Recognition slapped him hard in the face, and Naruto let out a loud roar, as he realized that THIS creature was the one who had KILLED a harmless little girl.

"YOU!"

Ignoring his reply, the monstrosity began to slither forward.

_**"I suposssse that I'll juuuusssst haaaave to kill youuuu insssstead-**_

It hissed in pain, as blades began to jut in and out of Naruto's skin rapidly, revealing themselves in a split second, then sinking back in just as fast, a testament to his anger.

They suddenly burst forward, cutting the hollow across its chest where the hole was, and forcing it back several feet.

Red began to creep into Naruto's eyes, and his hands ground into fists, as he saw red, driven wild by this sight.

**Let me out!**

_"SHADDAP!" _Roared Naruto, quelling the fox, as its power rushed into him, against his will, making an already bad situation even worse, as a result, he attempted to quell the power.

A mask began to creep over his face, a side effect of using the Kyuubi's chakra in this place, or something else, he didn't know, but he could feel it becoming one with his face.

It was an odd shape, it resembled that of a fox, yet at the ame time, it was orange,and sported wickedly sharp fangs.

It was orange, and it bore black lines running about the side that had formed, similar to that of whiskers...

The odd power halted midway over his face, leaving the right half covered, making him a fearsome sight to behold.

His voice, thick and watery, hissed out, the mask moving in sync with his mouth:

_**"NOW, IT IS **_**YOUR _TURN TO BE EATEN!"_**

Then he leapt upon it, and the rest was a blur, filled with blood and gore...

---

(Hours later)

_**"GIIIIIIIII!"**_ Screeched a hollow, as spikes erupted from Naruto's body, each serrated edge slicing and dicing it to death, as Naruto let out a hate filled scream, then froze it solid with Hyourinmaru, in a lightning fast left to right slash.

The giant beast **(Looks like the one that attacked ichigo the first time) **Began to crack in the ice, and Naruto withdrew Hyourinmaru a second later-

Thus shattering the malevolent spirit into a thousands sparkling fragments of ice, as steam emanated forth from his blade, blood soaked and filthy, just like him, as this had been the hundredth 'thing' he had killed and eaten, while making his way across the desert.

The first hollow had died within moments, but it had not been enough to quell Naruto's bloodlust.

He had prowled about the desert, searching, preying, and then _devouring, _any unfortunate menos, adjuchas, or anything else of hollow origin, that got in his way.

The entire time, he thought of the little girl, and how unjustly she had been killed.

This fueled his rage, and he roared like an animal, as his serrated teeth tore through the mask of another hollow, and devoured it.

He could feel his body growing stronger, with each enemy he devoured, but it seemed his hunger would never fade..

Another one pounced upon him, moments later, and with a scream of raw power, he too tore the monster asunder, slicing it to ribbons with his still released bankai, until his opponent was nothing more than a quivering raw mass of mask, bones and flesh, which he then ate.

At last, he felt his hunger dissipate, and weakly, his hands reached up to his mask.

It came off rather easily, as he pulled it off, and placed it to the side of his head

Then he looked down upon his hands, that were soaked with blood, and vomited, as he felt the aftertaste of such a grisly meal, puking up his dinner, then lunch, and lastly, his breakfast.

His voice was normal now, and he was disgusted with himself.

"What the hell am I?"

Panting heavily, then sat down upon a sandy hill in a huff, angry thoughts brooding through his mind, mixed with the sad, as he caught his breath.

Why was he here?

Why did these things keep coming after him?

What was he becoming?

Where was everybody?

Would he ever get home?!

_Calm down Naruto. _Came the soothing voice of Shinsou, who was still somewhere inside him, as he didn't know how to undo this ban-whatever, link he had with her.

She felt like cold, sharp steel in his veins, protective and deadly, yet smooth and gentle, a constant soothing presence, sharply contrasting the malevolent desire that often stemmed from the Kyuubi, as felt when the demon had wrested control from him several times before.

Experimentally, he pictured blades in his hands, and moments later, a trio of claws slid out from the skin of his knuckles **(Like Wolverine's! XD)**

"You saved me...again." He sounded depressed, as if he didn't think himself capable.

The claws retraced into his fists, and her laughter, chiding but, soft and sweet, exactly like a mother's snaked through his mind.

_Sweetie, unless you will it, I can't do anything to help. This bankai is a merging of our minds and wills, we're practically the same person now._

"So...You're not doing all the work?" He inquired.

_NO, SHE IS NOT. _Came the icy voice of Hyourinmaru, as it coiled about him, keeping its master cool, despite the scorching heat, cleaning him of the black blood that stained his goth like clothes, thus saving him from a most unpleasant death of both dehydration, or of being eaten by a hollow, that would doubtlessly come for the scent of blood.

_MASTER, IT IS _YOUR_ WILL THAT FOCUSES OUR ACTIONS. DO NOT THINK THAT THESE BATTLES ARE WON BY MY MIGHT AND HERS ALONE._

The blond smiled sheepishly at this.

"Hehe...Guess I got kinda emo there, huh?"

_Not as much as that Sasuke you always complain about. _Quipped his 'mother' drawing a laugh of pure mirth from Naruto, who had not smiled since he had passed out and supposedly ended up here.

He was aware of a distant rumble, but as to WHAT it was, he didn't really know, nor did he care at this point, as it was not headed in their direction.

No, the red eyed dragon was instead peering upon upon a castle in the distance

"How did I get here, and-

He did a double take, looking down at himself, the squawked angrily as he saw that the mask-

Was still upon his face, refusing to come off.

Peering at Hyourinmaru's glossy surface, he gaped as he saw his eyes, his whites now black, his blue replaced with pure red vertical slits, mere lines against the dark inky blackness, whilst his masked eye was just pure red.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Pulling of his headband, he looked at his reflection in the shiny metal, then groaned as the same sight met him.

Tying it around his left arm now, he was left to agonize, and mull over this weird day.

Did that weird guy do something to him?

Yet, before he could contemplate this-

Right in front of him, the sand exploded upward.

All of a sudden, the sands shifted and a humanoid figure rose, a Hollow Mask covering its face, though it didn't seem to radiate any of the reiatsu of the normal Hollows...

"**Hmm, what does the little Human/Hollow want of this one?" **The voice with which it spoke was odd, being almost gentle while also coming across as extremely cruel in nature.

Naruto watched as there seemed to be a wave of something going through the sands, making them shift and he jumped upwards, evading the wall of sand that came at him.

"Hey!! No need to attack me!" He squawked angrily

"**Hmm, you are quite the funny thing… maybe this one will train you a little bit so you can get used to this one's powers… **

NOW reiatsu poured out of the other, and Naruto paled as he nearly buckled under the flow.

**Allow this one to test you…" **without any warning, a _'cero' _as that was what the man shouted, appeared within the creature's hands, launching the orbs of deadly energy at the blond, who had no chance but to dodge, getting thrown three hundred meters away after the blast wave hit him, his clothing shredded by the force.

"Hey!"he screamed, looking at the wound that was now dribbling blood upon the sands, healing moments later which made him look at the humanoid Hollow once more and he felt a desire to rip apart the thing well up within him.

Despite the current outcome, his opponent gave him a compliment

**"Ah...you can heal, much like this one...**

Rage coursing through him, Naruto swept out Hyourinmaru, and tore forward-

Sailing through the air, coming closer and closer to the humanoid Hollow-

when the thing the blocked with a finger, looking at him with red slanted eyes through the mask that made it look oh-so-ominous-

and then kicked him into the stomach, which Naruto grabbed, throwing the man into the sand-

Within a second, his foewas back up again and raring for more, his mind being made up with the fact that this creature was a worthy opponent...

Worthy indeed...

There was a moment of clarity for Naruto, within him that told him he should not have attacked the thing, but as the black _Cero_ formed within the other's mouth, he had little more to think about.

Whipping his zanpaktou out, the hollowfied blond swung down, _hard, _his chakra and reiatsu mixing, to bring forth his shikai.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky: Hyourinmaru!"

He watched as the drago was deflected almost carelessly, with one the grin of the mask of the humanoid Hollow being almost infectious as there seemed to be something changing about the Hollow.

"**This one sees you are worthy."**

Naruto eyed him warily.

"Whaddya mean?"

The humanoid hollow blurred forward, and clasped Naruto on the shoulder, tying a strange black necklace around his neck, that held up a small black cube at the end.

**" Use this, and come with this one when you are ready, become one of this one's brethren. This one will train you well…"** with those words, the humanoid Hollow turned its back to him, the strange clothing in which it was dressed only now becoming clear to him.

He saw white clothing, a white robe covering the torso while black pants appeared to be the standard clothing, since they were worn in a manner that showed that it was something that the mysterious Hollow wore most of the time, but not always.

"**This one's name is Agro…"** for a moment he heard it and liked it...

Then watched as he blurred away, and out of sight, leaving Naruto alone.

He prepared to use it to leave-

_'Yeah, maybe I will..._

That is, until a blur of green and white suddenly crashed into the sand before him.

Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Naruto ran over to crater, spitting out sand as he did so-

And his jaw dropped as he beheld possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

The dirt surrounding her whirled in loose spirals until it faded away, accentuating her supernatural beauty.

His mind slowly pieced together that she wasn't human as mere mortals could not be be so beautiful.

She had flowing teal hair with bangs that fell into her eyes, and a broken skull mask with curved horns was intact on top of her head. Ripped remnants of white clothing clung to her perfect curves, well endowed for someone of her age, who looked to be only 16 or 17.

The bleached rags that covered her body left very little to the imagination. The torn fabric didn't fully conceal her large, round breasts, and left her entire abdomen exposed. She laid there motionlessly as Naruto stared down the seemingly sleeping vixen.

Her forest green eyes slid open, blinking a few times, then she clutched her head in pain, eyes scrunching shut against tight pain, and Naruto noticed that a portion of her mask was badly broken.

Her voice, that of a heavenly angel, was a blessing upon his ears, despite the pain within it.

"It...hurts...

Stumbling forward, desperate to help, yet not knowing how, he placed his hands on her head.

"Where-

And gasped as an odd white material flooded out from the cuts on his wrists, before melting onto the shattered portion of her cap, restoring it in a moment...

She let out a small sigh, and a breeze blew through her hair, revealing a grisly cut, seen through her scalp, hidden by her hair.

"Better...

Naruto made a small noise of surprise, as the wound stitched itself closed, then at last was able to pull his hands away, now visibly shaking.

"What did I just do?"

The teen was sleeping now, her head in his lap, snoring softly

A sneering voice answered the pale blond as a dark shadow fell over him.

"You just made my day."

---

Naruto swallowed nervously as a tall man stood over him, even taller than he was.

He was clad in all white, and wore a large eye-patch that covered most of the left side of his face.

There were the remnants of a hollow mask (a small set of jawbones and teeth) and his hollow hole, both located around his left eye socket.

His _zanpakutō_, _Santa Teresa_ (**聖哭螳螂（サンタテレサ)Japanese for "sacred crying mantis"),** was a giant ax-like weapon bearing two crescent moon blades fused together at their backs.

But to Naruto, it looked like a scythe.

A weapon that could _easily _lop off his head.

"W-Who're you?"

The man's face split in a twisted smile, as stuck out his long tongue, revealing a five tattooed upon it, in a gothic style of lettering. Ever so slowly, he used it to lap up some black blood upon his cheek, licking it away before speaking, with his giant weapon easily shouldered over his lanky frame.

"Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Espada?" Queried Naruto, utterly lost and confused now.

The chauvinistic man, a firm believer in male chauvinism shrugged his thin shoulders.

"You a friend of hers?"

At this, Naruto's eyes hardened, and gently laying her down upon the sand, stood up to his full height, which was only a few inches shorter than the abusive arrancar before him.

This guy...

He must've been the one who busted her head open!

"And if I am?"

Nnoitra arched his visible eyebrow, before smiling wickedly.

"Then you're a dead man!"

The blow came so fast, that Naruto never even _saw _it.

CLANG!

He heard his opponent gasp, then the hollowfied blond warily opened a red black eye.

Ten blades of Shinsou had shot out from his chest, and now held firmly the giant scythe, having actually twisted _around _the blade, until they held it in a firm, razor sharp steel knot.

Naruto saw this, and breathed a sigh of relief...

Until the espada opened his mouth.

"You think that's it?"

With a harsh laugh, dull yellow light shone from the back of his throat, and Naruto's eyes went wide as his face was cast in the bright pallor, which grew in intensity, faster and faster, ever brighter-

Until the golden Cero shot forth from Nnoitra's mouth, in a wave of pure saffron.

_'SHIT!'_

His bankai proved to be his undoing, as in the second it took for Shinshou to release their hold upon the scythe...

Naruto was given no time to dodge.

And as a result, took the full brunt of the attack.

With a cry of pain, he was catapulted backwards, smacking hard into the sand, with mind numbing force, as he literally ate dirt, or to be more precise sand.

The impact was so fierce, that it burned away the clothing around his gut, exposing the tan muscle there-

As well as the Kyuubi's seal.

Yet as he bounced up from the hit, he spun in a 180 degree arc, thus landing solidly on his feet, and ready for more.

Nnoitra blurred in front of him, and Naruto's widened-

As he was _clocked _by the blade, swatted clear across the head, the attack so ferocious, that it knocked Shinsou right out of him, thus breaking his bankai, as the blade suddenly erupted out of his shoulder, steaming in his blood.

_'CRUD!'_

Catching himself in midair, he jumped up, drawing Hyourinmaru, and hoping to get some distance-

And failed miserably, as again his opponent Sonidoed after him, the sound wave of his movement disorienting Naruto, who brought Hyourinmaru up and swung-

Only for it too to fall from his grasp, as the giant scythe descended upon him, his frosty blade now a good ten yards away, and out of reach.

"Come on assface!" Jeered the espada, as his scythe cut a gash in Naruto's chest.

"Show me what ya got!" He taunted, as he seized a kunai hand thrust at him, and with an agonizing twist, broke the wrist of the blond.

_**NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **_

The voice again, and Naruto blinked-

With a crash, he fell, now blasted down by another Cero, thus thrusting him into the earth.

Naruto struggled to his feet, only to be viciously beat down again, as the arrancar kicked him in the face-

He vanished in a poof of smoke, and suddenly came from behind, two of him to be exact, and they sprang upon Nnoitra-

Only for him to slash Naruto and the copy aside, the clone dissapearing in a poof of smoke, whilst the real Naruto was whacked solidly across the chest.

His fall brought him mere inches from the mysterious girl, who was still sleeping soundly.

Looking upon her gorgeous face, Naruto found strength, the strength he always bragged about, but never actually experienced, until now.

Delving into his mind, he scoured it all, looking for the man from before.

He couldn't make it to his other blades.

By then, he would be cut down, and so would she.

Protecting...

_'Where are you?_

A precious person...

_'Come out!'_

Even if you don't know them...

_'I NEED YOU!'_

Is TRUE strength.

_This time, _he was determined not to fail.

_'LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!'_

Behind him, the man could suddenly be seen, but since Nnoitra wasn't a shingami, he did not see it.

Naruto silently jumped for joy as he felt a hand on his shoulder, the Soul Slayer leaning over him, to look straight at Nnoitra, who appeared to be standing still, as if time had stopped.

_**THERE'S ONLY ONE ENEMY, AND ONE OF YOU-**_

Naruto dusted up his uniform, rose taking hold of his last weapon, the huge, yet average looking blade on his back-

Which yanked his hands down, the moment he drew the giant silvery zanpaktou from its massive scabbard, crying out with joy as it was finally wielded.

"Heh!" Snorted the espada, as he strode forward, slowly spinning his scythe, end over end. "You gonna fight me with that sucky sword? You can't even lift it!"

_**SO WHY ARE YOU AFRAID?**_

This time he couldn't stand by and do nothing.

_**DO NOT RETREAT!**_

He wouldn't leave another to die in the arid sands of Hueco Mundo.

_**STAND YOUR GROUND!**_

His eyes tightened in to a vicious glare, and he gripped the handle tightly.

_**CAST OFF YOUR FEAR!**_

He'd strangle him, watch his eyes turn white and smile viciously as he gave the final blow.

_**MOVE FORWARD!**_

Naruto grinned, his closed eyes now alight with manic glee, as they glared down the espada, a wind slowly swaying his ruined clothing-

**_NEVER STAND STILL!_**

No more running.

_**RETREAT AND YOU WILL AGE!**_

Never again, he told himself.

_**HESITATE AND YOU WILL DIE!**_

"NEVER!"

His eyes snapped open, the curse mark slithering across his face, black tattoos as his eyes, then entire form, and gleamed with furious blue and purple light, the mask upon his face shattering, the small breeze suddenly whipping up into a wicked wind, scattering the fragments upon the wind

The man smiled, and whispered into Naruto's ear.

_**Shout...**_

Rage in his eyes, veins bulging in his foreheadm he swung forward, the giant blade, with both hands-

_** My name is...**_

"ZANGETSU!" Cried Naruto, and slashed forward, cutting forth a rapid, yet massive swathe wave of pure blue light, tearing the dense energy through the sand right at Nnoitra, consuming the surprised arrancar in its light...

A blinding flash of light with at least twice the magnitude and velocity of Noitora's cero attack, consumed the espada with a loud explosion.

A mushroom cloud of sand and smoke erupted into the air, and all was still.

The eyes of the girl snapped open moments later, to witness the blond standing before her, his and her tattered clothing fluttering about in the cloud of dust and debris the blonde's attack had wrought.

She looked about, then touched a hand to her healed head.

"Nani?"

In his hand, summoned at last, was the mightiest of all the sacred blades.

Zangetsu.

There was no guard now, only a cloth wrapped handle, which fluttered in the breeze, one which Naruto clutched tightly.

The blade was smaller now, yet nonethless deadly and large, resembling more of an oversized butcher knife, its cutting edge silver whilst the upper half was black.

He planted its tip into the earth, and then felt the weight of Shinshou and Hyourinmaru, back in their respective sheathes.

He took a step forward-

Just in time to be grabed by the girl, who shook him out of his daze, with a tight hug, bone breaking in its intensity.

"ACK! He cried out in pain, then looking back at her, got a good look at the fine features of her face...

Her face was even more beautiful up close, large viridian eyes looking over his bloody, scarred body with the utmost concern the spots of blush under her eyes adding a bit of innocence to her persona.

"Arigato...She murmured into his back...

"Eh...you're welcome?" Was his hasty reply, as he shifted in her grip, trying to get away from those hypnotizing eyes, a bright red blush touching his face, at being hugged by such a pretty-no he didn't use that word.

More like a HOT girl!

"FUCKER!" Spat a familiar voice, and Naruto spun round-

Just before a golden light cut through the smokescreen, blasting towards him.

Naruto scowled, and placing his feet firmly into the ground, slashed through it, straight through the middle, as he held his blade out before him, without even swinging.

Nnoitra stepped into view a second later, his right sleeve burned away, and part of the large collar he wore.

Naruto stamped a foot and grinned.

"Okay! Time for round two, shit-head!"

Rage was plastered over his face, as he saw her, holding onto Naruto, focused on her, and her alone, whilst her viridian green eyes glared right back into his coal black, with the same casual defiance,the primary reason why he had tried to kill her in the first place.

A woman above him, _stronger_ than him, infuriated Nnoitra.

_She _infuriated him.

One word escaped his lips, spat with much venom, as he glared daggers at her

"Neliel."

He jammed his scythe into the ground, rage twisting his face into a scowl.

"This time, I'll crush your skull under my boot!


	16. Awaken

**MWAHAHAHA! Let the war for Naruto begin!**

A dry chuckle rose from Naruto.

Break her head?

He would have none of that.

Holding Zangetsu out, he swung it from left to right, in an experimental arc, ignoring the laboring breathing of his body, his screaming torn muscles.

That attack had taken more out of him than he thought.

And even though the Kyuubi, foul fox though he was, could heal him-

He was only human.

Unlike this powerhouse of an espada, and from all the hollows he had pursued, poor Naruto was running on empty.

Yet he still retained his sharp wit, as made evident by his sharp reply.

"Sorry... but no skull crushin allowed."

Nnoitra laughed, easily seeing through the blonde's ruse.

"Heh, don't give me that crap, you piece of shit gaki!"

A condescending sneer worked its way over his visage, splitting his face in a wicked grin.

"Whatever power yer usin, its taken its toll."

He waved his giant scythe about, to point it in the blonde's direction.

"Ya can barely stand now, and you know it!"

Scowling, and drawing further upon the tainted power of the curse mark, which he could at least control, Naruto felt its markings spread as he took a step forward.

"No wait a sec-

A hand waved before his face, giving him pause.

"No, _you _wait."

Naruto blinked, as the girl known only to him as 'Neliel' moved to stand before him.

Nel was completely focused on the espada before her, expression blank.

In a split second, she flash stepped around him, teal hair whipping wildly behind her.

Noitora's smirk faded, as a small cut appeared on his left, then right leg, blood now leaking down his pants.

Blurring back to Naruto, she stood before him again, and the blond was hard-pressed to maintain eye contact with her, and not her body.

"I still have to pay you back for saving me."

Naruto shook his head insitently, as she held up a simple looking, green zanpaktou.

Hold it! You said 'pay back'… You're not seriously going to fight that guy?" he blurted out. Naruto was the slightest bit irritated and shamed that a _woman_, especially one with such radiant looks, was fighting his battles.

What if she got killed on his behalf?

What if she died a gruesome death like Nina?

But her reassurance came immediately. "It's okay," replied Nel, suddenly turning round, and via pressing both hands down on both his shoulders, forced him to the ground.

He gave little resistance, his body stiff and sore, even though his spirit, and mouth, protested.

"HEY!"

She turned her head to the side and smiled endearingly at him.

"Its thanks to you that I'm still alive. So please, allow me to return the favor."

Moving her teal mane of flowing hair, Nel revealed the large three that was tattooed in the smooth skin of her back.

"Besides, I can handle him, no problem."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"THREE?! Just how many numbers are there?!"

She looked over her shoulder and gave a small smile, one finger running over the intricate tattoo upon her bare skin.

"Its the espada ranking. Nnoitra-teme is the fifth-

"BITCH!" Spat the foul mouthed man, and was of course ignored, as were his slew multiple profanities, whilst Nel gave Naruto a long and detailed explanation, that I will not bore you with.

Sensing that Nnoitra was at a boiling point, the gorgeous teen goddess decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"I'll finish this right away," she whispered, winking before withdrawing her thin, compact zanpakutou and springing forward in the blink of an eye, leaving a blushing

Nel was quick and agile, her sonido would probably be on par with the speed of the woman from before, in Naruto's opinion.

Noitora wildly swung his scythe in retaliation, but as Nel flashed by a thin gash blossomed across his abdomen, sending a shower of crimson blood spouting into the air.

"Fuck it!" Screamed the enraged fifth espada. His scythe slashed through the air with a powerful down swing, and Nel effortlessly dodged the attack, before landing another, small slit of a slash across his left cheek.

She landed smoothly, still smirking, as blood dripped down his shocked face.

"Done already?"

"Damn it," cursed Noitora. The lanky arrancar held his large zanpakutou at his side, glaring at Nel viciously.

The two held their ground with eyes that were unblinkingly focused on each other, waiting for the other to act first.

At last, a move was made.

Niotora's lips curved up into a wicked smirk as he opened his mouth, long tongue poking out. A radiant yellow light began to form in the back of his throat...

One Naruto knew all to well.

"OI! NELIEL GET OUTTA THERE!" Naruto yelled as soon as he recognized the attack, remembering all to well what the blast had done to him.

He attempted to move forward-

But instead inhaled sharply as a jolt of pain shot through his body, as a result of the curse mark, forcing him to one knee, as he attempted to sit up.

But she stood unflinchingly, determined eyes watching the cero blast rocket through the air until it was about to engulf her whole.

Nel held up her simple green zampakutou and opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes as she did.

Much to the surprise of both Naruto and Noitora, Nel ate cero whole, effortlessly inhaling the golden light, until it had totally vanished.

She paused, her eyes snapping open, just long enough to see the fear register in her combatant's eyes before spitting out her own cero blast, one of light purple, violet origin, adding her reiatsu back into the mix.

Naruto was mystified as he beheld this strange sight, Neliel's power was substantially greater than he had expected, especially for a...

Well, he had no _idea _a girl could actually _be_ that strong!

A blinding flash of light with at least twice the magnitude and velocity of Noitora's attack consumed the espada with a loud explosion, who screamed out in pain as he was consumed in the light.

A mushroom cloud of sand and smoke erupted into the air, and all was still yet again.

--

Nel turned to Naruto, and smiled brightly, much like a child would.

"How was that?"

Blinking Naruto managed one word.

"Wow...

He tried to rise, but his muscles gave out, and he fell on his back, limp as a rag doll.

Tilting her head to one side, she gave him an odd look, not standing over him, her figure outlined against the moon, adding an extra sparkle to her already vibrant green hair.

"Need help getting up?"

Blushing, he looked away.

"I'm...fine."

Nel waited for a moment, then when he refused to acknowlege his need for help got down on her haunches, her scantily clad form not leaving much to the imagination-

As she extended her hand with an innocent smile.

"Name's Nel. Nice ta meetcha!"

Surprised etched into his face, Naruto reached out and took her dainty hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto-HEY!"

He let out a cry of protest, as she slipped herself under his shoulder, thus supporting his weight, his chin momentarily resting on her head, then no longer, as she rose, revealing herself to be just as tall as he.

Her wide curvy hips brushed against his waist, making him blush her long flowing mane of green hair tickling his wounds, and sending a pleasureable sensation throughout his entire body.

"Got you!" She giggled triumphantly, as he struggled to control his thoughts, which had gone from

Yet this left her open, as Nnoitra suddenly sprang up behind them in a burst of sand, badly burned, but still very much alive.

And looking VERY pissed, as Neliel's eyes went wide, and time seemed to slow down

"BI-TCH!" He roared in a furious rage, swinging his scythe down, ready to lop her head-

Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw that she wouldn't be able to get around in time.

CLANG!

Zangetsu met Santa Teresa head on, as the massive zanpaktou's stopped each other cold, the giant blade positioned over the blonde's back, and just barely warding off the attack

"Teme...Ground out the blond, as the weapons grinded against each other, the curse mark spreading even further, until it could be seen upon his hands and arms as well.

He strained his muscles into steel, but could only manage to move his legs now, with his upper torso barely able to move period.

Ever so slowly, he forced the arrancar away, inch by inch, until he had managed to spin round-

And with all his might, thrust Zangetsu forward, ready to impale the espada.

"It's over!"

Sparks flew in the air, as the weapon bounced clear off, not even leaving a scratch, which made Nnoitra grin wickedly again, as Nartuo's arm went up and over, leaving him wide open-

"Wrong gaki. It's over, when I fucking say it is!"

and Neliel couldn't defend him without letting go of his body, which would leave them BOTH open to attack

Or was it?

"Nnoitra, that is enough."

Suddenly a man appeared behind the espada, and seized his arm.

The arrancar looked over at the intrusion-

And his eyes went wide as a bloody spray erupted from his stomach, a blade piercing right through it with relative ease.

Dark slicked back brown hair shone in the night, and deep brown eyes bored into Nnoitra's very soul and a massive reaitsu pressed down upon them

Falling to his knees, the lanky man vomitted blood, before the blade pierced his arms now, rendering them useless.

"A-Aizen-sama? W-Why...

The traitor smiled deceptively as the 5th fell to the ground, incapacitated.

His words were kind, but you could _feel _the threat, just under the surface, lying beneath them.

"I did not give you permission to attack Naruto, Nnotira Jiruga."

Only then did he turn to look at Naruto, touching the boy's necklace, then his seal as he did so.

"He is my guest here, and is to be treated as such...

Immediately a large diamond tatoo appeared over the seal, and Naruto abruptly felt the constant whisperings in his head fade a bit.

Seconds later, the dark cube began glowing a bright purple, as lines gathered around the two teens.

"You should be going. Its not wise to stray for your body for long."

"W-Wait!" Sputtered Naruto as the streaks of violet formed int a box, starting to cut off his vision.

The illusionist waved goodbye.

"Till we meet again."

--

"Lord Hokage!" Cried an Anbu bursting through the office door, rousing the old man with a snort, as his head snapped up from his resting place, awake in a moment.

"What is it?!"

The Anbu vissibly calmed himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto is awake!"

The geezer sprang up in a moment.

"And?!"

"There was a blindling light, and then he was awake, with a strange girl in his room!"


	17. BAKA!

**Okay, I'll say this one last time, and this time, I really mean it. IF I DON'T GET SOME MORE REVIEWS FOR Hollow, which has pitifully few reviews or hits and is shaping up to be a NaruxHalibel fic, THEN I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE! I've worked really hard on it, and no feedback is making me sad...**

A loud explosion shook the hospital, a signal of Naruto's awakening, along with the newfound power brought back with it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and held onto something, until the quake eventually subsided.

Shoving aside the crowds of shocked people that roamed the halls, Anko tore her was towards Naruto's room, heedless of whoever got in her way.

"Outta the way people! Move it! Comin through!"

Startled sqwuaks and curses bounded through the halls, and Kakashi shook his head as Anko shot past him, whilst he followed at a more leisurely pace, content to take his time now that he knew Naruto was okay.

Skidding to a halt before the door, Anko sucked in a deep breath, suddenly nervous, unable to move.

"Gah, what's wrong with me?"

Why was she so nervous?

Why was she so worried?

Shaking the her head, clearing her mind, yet failing miserably a second later, she grasped the handle, and slowly turned it-

And was met with a sight that shook her to her, to depths of her soul.

For the first thing she saw-

Was Neliel, beautiful goddess that she was, sitting atop Naruto, her long and slender arms snaked around his neck, while the blond himself was flushing a dark red.

Unaware of their guest, Nel buried her head in Naruto's shoulder and gently kissed his wounded flesh, which was mainly his upper body-

Injuries that had not been present there before, but now where, as a result of his soul returning to his body.

Naruto flushed a dark crimson as her kisses sent tingles up and down his spine.

His arms were wrapped around her exposed back, and he could feel every curve of her gorgeous body pressing flush against him.

Anko bit her lip as she watched.

_'Who the hell is she, and what is she doing?!'_

There was no _way, _in the darkest depths of heck, that she was going to let this continue.

"Naruto... called out Anko, her words barely a whisper, as she gazed at him.

If possible, he seemed slightly taller, and his skin appeared a bit more tan then before, the features of his face more refined, and mature, as if he had aged a year, whilst he dozed.

Laying against the wall, a thin light dome of white shimmering around them, were his three blades, or what he now referred to as zanpaktou, each one in its shikai state, whilst the un-henged scroll of sealing rested atop in the right corner, a few incehs away from the long blade of Hyourinmaru.

He blinked, and released Nel, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, as the lithe arrancar moved to sit down on the nearby chair, his voice no longer cracking, as it did before he fell into the coma.

Now, it had deepened somewhat, and he sounded more so like the man he was still growing into, both physically and mentally.

"Hey-

He pointed to the espada.

"This is Neliel, she's a friend of mine, and-

As if just now noticing his new, deeper voice, he blinked, tapping himself on the chest, and noting the pained look upon Anko's face.

"...Did I miss anything?"

Tears suddenly brimmed in Anko's hazel eyes, springing up, fresh and stinging, as she closed her eyes against them, and screamed at her teammate.

"Baka! You stupid baka!"

Without warning, she flung herself on top of Naruto, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The startled ninja hugged back with the strength that he could muster, his body stiff and sore, a side-effect of remaining still for so long, and thus unable to move properly.

Weakly, she beath her hands against his chest, again and again, continuosly, crying into his torn jacket as he did so.

"Baka,baka,baka,baka BAKA! Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Do what?" He asked, utterly confused, thinking that he had been out for a few minutes, instead of an entire day.

Unaware of what she was saying, she spouted a million words a minute.

"I thought you were dead you wouldn't wake up I was so worried I-

Then before he had even realized what was happening, before SHE even realized what she was doing-

She released him grabbing the blond by the hair, pulling his head downward, until-

Her lips caught his-

Covering them-

In a fierce kiss.


	18. Beware the Pout!

His eyes went wide, and moments later, so did hers, as she realised what she had just done.

_'EH?! Why the hell did I just do that?!_

Breaking the kiss abruptly, she pushed him back upon the hospital bed, a deep red blush etched into her face, as she sprang off him-

And ran smack into Kakashi, who had watched the tender moment with a smile.

This had been long in coming, and it seemed that Naruto's coma had stirred up more than just worry from Anko.

His visible eye closed in an upside down U of a smile as he spoke.

"Well....How was it?"

Her eyes widened, and her face now lit a bright pink.

"Um...I gotta go!"

This was her stammered excuse, and then she bolted from the room like greased lightning, leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake, the door swinging sharply shut behind her.

Kakashi watched her exit with much amusement, chuckling as he shook his head, then stifled another chuckle as he beheld the dumbstruck look upon Naruto's face, who was trying to process what had just happened.

"Ah, youth...

--

Naruto, was in _shock._

Ever so slowly, he raised a hand to his lips trembling lips, then touched them, the essence of her, the familiar aroma of her perfume, combined with the taste of dango, still fresh in his mouth and nose.

He had just been given his first kiss!

By a girl!

And a pretty damn cute one at that....

....And he had no _idea_ what came next.

Confused, he looked to Neliel, who was looking right back at him, smiling innocently, as if nothing had happened.

Part of him feared that she might be jealous, and another part wanted her to hold him like she had before-

Still, a THIRD aspect of him, wanted to seek out Anko, and get another kiss.

Lastly, the fourth part of him was horriby confused.

_'Gah! Why am I thinking about this?!'_

Rising from her seat, she surprised him by crossing the room in one small step, then sitting down next to him in the bed, yawning-

Then planting a kiss of her own, this one upon his cheek.

His eyes went wide, and he choked out a startled squawk.

"EH?!"

She giggled, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, careful not to poke him with the sharp horns of her skull cap, as she got cozy with him, her body close against his own, her wide hips brushing up against his waist, as she got comfortable.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. I owe you my life."

Before he could stammer another protested, she looked up at him from her angle, and gave him a dazzling smile, one that left him mute with awe.

No one, _especially _not a girl, had ever smiled at him like that.

Taking a small breath, to relieve herself of the tension that was building within her, she spoke again, slightly softer now, hints of a blush upon her face, accentuating the red line that ran across it-

It made her look _cute..._Were his thoughts, before he firmly got them under control.

"I...would like to stay here-

His eyes grew wide, as she snuggled against him once more, her right hand lying atop his left.

"With you...

"N-Now w-wait a sec- He sputtered, sensing that this was a BAD idea-

Her lower lip jutted out ever so slightly, and her already wide eyes seemed grow large, in the classic puppy dog pout-

A tatic which no man, unless he had no soul, or was GAY like Orochimaru, could resist.

"Pleaaaaase?"

And of course, the poor blond was rendered powerless against it.

"S-Sure, whatever you say, Neliel-

His eyes went wide as she placed two fingers to his lips, stopping him, the pulled them away.

"That's too formal."

A smile grew over her lovely face.

"Call me Nel-chan!"

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder, and Naruto looked up at him, whilst the Jonin was focused on the curse mark upon Nauto's back, and its steady pulsing, which promptly died down under his piercing glare.

_'Hmm, that's odd, it isn't spreading....Is it because of the Kyuubi?'_

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Looking to the sleeping goddess beside him, he stammered a yes, as she gave his fingers a small squeeze, drawing a heated blush to his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Patting him gently on the back, Kakashi turned to go, his words floating over his back to the blond.

"Good, then I hope you're ready for the A-ranked mission tomorrow...

Naruto practically fainted right then and there.

"Eh? A-ranked? But Kakashi-sensei-

Too late, the door had closed, and the jounin was gone.

The jinchuuriki yawned as he eyed his blades, still in the corner.

A yawn escaped him again, as he looked down at Nel.

Only now, after half a day in Hueco Muendo, did he realize how tired he was.

And Nel-chan was _really _soft...

Sighing, he scooted slightly closer to her, missing the smile upon her sleepy lips, as she suddenly moved, her head now resting against his, side to side, her horns brushing against his hair, her hair tickling his nose-

He blushed, her breath felt upon his face , but sleep clouded his eyes.

"Tired...

Moments later, the two sleepy teens had fallen fast asleep, comfortably nestled against one another...


	19. Surprise!

(The next day)

Naruto silently walked to Hokage's office, wondering what the mission was, and where the blazes Neliel had gotten to, as when he had woken up this morning, she was nowhere to be found.

"Gah, did she run off somewhere?"

As he neared the door, he heard voices, and thinking nothing of it, twisted the handle, and entered-

Just in time to be tackled in a flying glomp, courtesy of a laughing Nel, the impact knocking them both to the floor.

"NARU-KUN!"

"GAH!" he cried, her bonecrushing grip too much for him, and the fact that he was still sore from his bought with Nnoitra didn't help him much either. "Can't... breathe!"

"Let him go!" Cried Anko, an annoyed look on her face, whilst inwardly, she was green with envy, watching this bimbo, hugging Naruto. "You're gonna kill him!"

Blinking, Nel released him, holding up by his shoulders,, and his head slumped back, as he was clearly unconcious now.

"Naruto-kun?"

No answer, he was out like a light, only the whites of his eyes seen. **(Its like when Nel hugged Ichigo! lol)**

Distraught, and thinking it to be her fault** (And it was)** she hugged him even harder, cllenching her eyes shut as she squeezed him with everything she had, and audible snaps and cracks were heard from his back, but mostly his spine.

"NARU-KUUUN!"

Jerked back to the world of the waking by the pain, he cried out again, whilst Anko shouted for Nel to let her teammate go.

"BAKA! Let him breathe! Otherwise, he's gonna die!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped, whilst Sasuke just shook his head.

At last, between agonizing screams, Naruto managed to speak.

"Nel...You're breaking my back!"

Finally, Nel released the blond who was gasping for air now.

"What...the...heck...was that for?!"

Smiling, brighter than the sun itself, Nel turned to show him her right arm-

And Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the leaf headband there.

She now wore regular clothing, or at least normal as possible for a powerful espada.

Gone was her ragged shorts, replaced by white sweatshorts.

The tattered fabric that had exposed her midriff was gone, and she now wore a green, sleeveless, open ended tank top, that served to expose her perfect double D cleavage, yet also exposed her bare midriff.

Long story short:

In Naruto's eyes, she looked even hotter than before!

As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"I get to be on your team!"

Naruto rose to his feet and dusted himself off, and then the news hit him.

Hooking a thumb at himself, he spoke, slowly and carefully.

"You're...on..._my_....team?"

She nodded enthusiasitcally, her long green hair swaying up and down from the motion.

"Uh-huh!"

He silently thanked Kami for this blessing, then the next thing everyone knew, he and Nel were jumping up and down for joy, holding hands, and speaking a million miles a minute, wide grins splitting their faces, as it would seem that a bond had formed between them rather quickly.

But this much could be deciphred, from their otherwise unintelligible babble.

"YAY!"

Anko snorted and looked away, pain in her eyes, which Kakashi noticed.

This just wasn't fair!

How was _she _in her current state, the way she was now, supposed to compete with that?!

Kakashi patted her on the head, causing her to glare up at him.

"Whaddya want?!"

Even the stoic jonin flinched at the hurt tone in her voice.

"Now now, no one's claimed Naruto yet."

"But-

"Oi." Kakashi cut her off with one word as Nel introduced herself to Sasuke, whilst Naruto was glaring at the Uchiha, lest he try anything perverted.

"You kissed him first, right?

"Yeah-

"And from the look on his face yesterday, I can assume he liked it."

She blinked, her train of thought derailed.

"Eh?"

But before anymore could be said, Sarutobi came in, and told them about their mission.

"You will escorting a bridge builder, who has several enemy nin after him, but due to the poverty of his nation, they could only PAY for C-ranked protection."

He nodded to the doors.

"Tazuna, you may came in now."

The bridge builder did so, rolling his eyes as he saw everyone, pausing on Naruto for a second, as with his three zanpaktou, he looked more intimidating than the rest-

"Okay, lets get-

And then he noticed Nel, his eyes going wide, his jaw dropping to the floor as he beheld the beautiful teen

"Wow..

Scowling, Naruto bashed him over the head with the blunt end of Hyourinmaru, the impact jarring the elderley man back, and snapping his head downward.

"PERV!"

Then Anko smacked HIM upside the head, with a hammer that seemed to come from nowhere.

As the blond massaged his sore cranium, the former jonin glared daggers at him, feeling unsually angry, for OBVIOUS reasons.

"BAKA! You don't attack the client!"

Then Nel hit her for hitting Naruto, and it soon turned into a catfight, with Naruto doing his best not to watch, and failing miserably as a result, whilst the two bit, clawed, and scratched at the other, pulled hair, cursed, in Anko's case, and various other methods I will not describe.

At last, the reluctantly waded into the brawl, when it seemed that they would not stop.

"HEY! Take it easy!" He cried, as he grabbed them, accidentally sustaining a few hits in the proccess, and groaning as he took a step forward-

But he got tangled up as he tried to pull them apart, and instead, having grabbed both Nel's left arm, and Anko's right, fell forward over their legs, yanking _them _towards each other, as he fell down

Even Sasuke guffawed at what he saw next.

"OI!"

Unable to stop their momentum, the two teens collided, or to be more appropriate, their lips did, in a full on kiss, as Naruto lost his grip on them, his accident having propelled them forward.

It only lasted for a second, then their eyes went wide, their faces flushed a bright pink, and with a simultaneous, "BLEH!" They sprang to opposite ends of the room, coughing and hacking, whilst glaring murderously at each other and not Naruto, even though he was technically to blame for the accident.

Speaking of which...

"Ow...Groaned the blond as he tried to rise and failed, to battered to move, mostly from taking hits from Nel, whilst a few curse mark powered hits from Anko weren't that bad, those still hurt too.

To him, it was like getting between a a Katon (**Fire**) and Mizu (**Water**) jutsu. Either way, you got the shit blasted out of you!

"Naruto!" Cried Nel, as she ran to his side, to help him up, gasping at the sight of him.

Indeed, he had gotten, quite the beating, as a result of breaking them apart.

Naruto said he was fine, but the right side of his face was one giant bruise, albeit a slowly healing one.

Kakashi sweatdropped. _'This is gonna be a long mission..._


	20. Precious Person

**All you Sasuke haters, get ready for a pleasant surprise...**

Behind team 7, the puddle they just passed morphed into two ninjas with scratches on their forehead protectors. They wore black clothes and had huge gauntlets on, equipped with massive claws.

Their hands were connected by a sharp looking chain between the gauntlets, the spiked metal glistening in the light. The two exchanged a look, and silently jumped towards the group, whipping their chain around rapidly, and it sonn ensnared Kakashi, the spikes digging into him as the chain wrapped him in its deadly embrace.

The Jonin dropped his orange book in surprise, and let out a startled shout. The four genin and Tazuna whirled around in shock, just in time to watch to see Kakashi be shredded to pieces, the bloody remains falling to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke yelled out, voice filled with fear at the sight of their sensei being taken down so easily. Naruto merely grimaced, and looked to Nel, who had her thing green zanpaktou drawn, a look of dead calm in her eyes.

They exchanged a look, and with that, he drew Shinsou and a kunai with his free hand, nodding, his voice calm and sure as she saw the plan reflected in her eyes.

Her nod confirmed it. "Hai, Naruto-kun, go for it."

The mist ninjas laughed as they saw the genin prepare to go on the offensive. "What? You brats actually think that you can beat us? No mere genin has a chance- they tore forward, their sights set on Anko, who just rolled her eyes, then they focused on Sasuke, who took a fearful step back as they began to move-

"Agaisnt the Demon Brothers!"

They charged forward, one of them going around the former jonin, the chain beginning to circle around her and Sasuke. Grimacing as she drew two Kunai, the dark metal glistening as sun reflected off them, Anko raised the two daggers in a defense, whilst Sasuke fell back on his butt, so great was his fear.

The chain began to circle them rapidly, and she brought them up just in time to use the daggers to slap the deadly chain away as it came in from the left, then she spun to the right swatting the chain away as it came at her from that side, simultaneously booting Sasuke in the rear, thus kicking him out of the circle, and harms way.

Leaving her wide open for attack, a chance the two assassins did not pass up.

Suddenly, the chain closed in from both ends, so much that Anko's arms were nearly pushed to her sides, as the chained links grinded against her kunai, drawing fierce sparks as they ate away at the metal, drawing a grimace from her, as the curse mark began to flare from her stress.

Naruto's blur eyes flashed as he saw her defenses falter, knowing all too well that they planned on repeating the same brutal treatment on his best friend.

The future Hokage would have none one of that.

The sight of the two mist nin doing such a thing, no, even the _thought _of it, made Naruto livid with rage that anyone would do such a thing to his precious people.

He was already in motion, whilst Anko screamed that she had this under control, and didn't need his help.

He didn't notice however, because a moment later, he jumped into the air, thrusting Shinsou out as he did so. _'Okay. We have to time this just right...._

He slammed the zanpaktou at the chain, its blade extending like a spear, giving Anko the neccesarry time to get loose, and doing a quick handspring to get out of range.

The blade brought the chain to a nearby tree, and Nel smirked as she now threw the her own blade, lodging the chain into the tree with a loud thud.

The two mist nins tried to pull it out, but much to their dismay, it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come out!" one of them said, desperation in his voice. The other moved to detach the chain, but before he could, Naruto swung himself off the handle, then came down upon them, brutally slapping each man hard over the head with zangetsu, probably with more force than was neccesarry, KO'ing them immediately, as they went limp.

The sound of clapping was heard, then Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, next to them, and a smile could be seen under his mask, his visible eyes sparkled with amusement, his tone filled with pride for his team.

"Very good, very good. Excellent. I'm proud of you three!" he said, praising the Genin for their effort, whilst giving Sasuke a dissaproving stare. _'They held of two Chunin, and none of them froze up... except Sasuke. Maybe they have what it takes for the...No. They still need more training before I can even THINK of recommending them for that.'_

Panting, Sasuke got to his feet, and brushed himself off.

"That was easy."

Naruto suddenly whirled on him.

"Easy?! You didn't do anything but get in the way!"

Sasuke shot him a glare, hand reaching for the kunai holster at his side.

"You wanna make something of it loser?!"

Naruto was about to do just that, when he heard a small whimper of pain, coming from Anko, who had fallen to her knees, now holding the back of her neck, trying to keep a pained look out of her face.

"Anko-chan? Are you-

It was then, standing over her, that he got a good look at her curse mark, which had spread over her neck, covering it, and pulsing a steady red, before retracting back into her skin, before his very eyes.

He felt a slight twinge in his own neck, his mark reacting to hers, but he forced it to go away, dismissing it as nothing.

"Your mark-

"Shut up... She whispered, but he didn't take the hint, instead brushing he hands away, to look at the pulsating seal..

"Anko-chan, we need to get that looked at-

Her head suddenly snapped up, her eyes goind wide, her body suddenly rigid at the sensation of hands on her, as it brought back many painful memories.

Slapping his hands away, she gave him a vicious glare, suddenly very angry, even though she knew it was him, due to her...'emotions' she was a bit harsh in her words.

"KEEP YOUR FREAKIN HANDS OFF! I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, SO SHUT YOUR FU-CK-ING TRAP, AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

Gobsmacked, Naruto took a step back, a stunned, then pained expression on his face, before he fell into forlorn silence, his head hung low as he turned his back to her.

"You... didn't have to shout, Anko-chan."

Realizing how her words had stung, Anko rose to her feet, attempting to make ammends, and taking a step in his direction.

"Naruto, I didn't mean-

He gave her a sidelong look, his tone cold for the first time, without the Kyuubi's influence, his eyes betraying the deep hurt her words had inflicted on him, as they were literally swimming with pain.

_'I open myself up to her, and THIS is what she does? Figures..._

"Anko-chan... just leave me alone."

She really was just like everyone else...

Then he went to retrieve Shinsou, leaving Nel to shoot the snake mistress a glare, before running after the blond, leaving Anko to stew over what she had just done, a sorrowful look melting onto her face, as she bit her lip to keep herself from doing anything rash.

Today just wasn't her day.

No scratch that.

This _life _wasn't her day.

---

"Would you mind telling us why you deliberately withheld information and neglected to tell us that you have _several _hired ninjas after you?" Kakashi suddenly asked Tazuna, tone ice cold, much like the steely gaze in his eye. Tazuna looked down at the ground, apparently very interested in the dirt all of a sudden. The Genin were confused though.

"Huh? What are you talking about ?" Sasuke asked.

He turned his gaze on his confused students, and it was his normal lazy one, yet his tone was still frozen with ice. "This is a C-rank mission. We were hired to protect Tazuna from bandits, not ninjas. The two mist ninjas said they were hired to kill Tazuna and that more would follow." Tenshi said and the Genin turned to Tazuna.

"Well? Start talking!" Naruto commanded, eager to know who the blazes they were up against.

The bridge builder let out a sad sigh, the breath coming out slowly, his tone dejected and sad as he looked up again.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything. About a year and a half ago, the wave country was a rich country. Good to live in and everyone were happy. But then Gatou came." Tazuna said sadly.

"Gatou?" Naruto asked.

"The president in the Gatou cooperation? He is one of the wealthiest people in the world. Did you do something to anger him?" Kakashi inquired and Tazuna nodded.

"Yes, officially he appears to be only a business man, but he is really a criminal, using violence and corruption to take control and smuggle drugs, weapons and other valuables. He took control over wave country by buying all the ports. He controls all sea travel and on an island that means you control the island. He takes all the money and the wave has become a poor country with no hope." Tazuna said and dried a tear before continuing.

"That is why I am building the bridge. My bridge will connect us with the mainland, and we can prosper again. But Gatou fears my bridge and wants to kill me to stop it. So he hired several assasins and othe rmen to make certain I did not succeed. I went to the Leaf for protection, but... The land of Waves is a poverty stricken nation. And since we are so poor, we couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission."

Kakashi sighed, rising to his feet, voice serious.

"This mission is over. The client withheld crucial information and this should be a B-rank, if not an A-rank. We're going back to Konoha." he said and turned to leave, but Tazuna stopped him by placing his hand on the man's shoulder, voice desperate, as was the pleading look on his face.

"You can't. If you leave, I'll be killed. My eight year old grand son will cry all day and my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha. The bridge will never be finished and wave will always be as it is now, without hope. Please don't leave." Tazuna pleaded. Kakashi spun around, and the same cold look froze Tazuna.

"I lost all of those who I cared for, many years ago. Do you really think that would work on me?". Naruto, Nel, Sasuke, Tazuna, and even Anko were shocked by this outburst. Tazuna because of what had been said, while Naruto, and the genin because they had no idea that Kakashi had lost all of those that were precious to him.

"Please…" Tazuna said while bowing low.

"Sensei, these people need our help." Nel pleaded, her green eyes and soft voice pleading with him as well, herhands held up before her face.

"Besides, you saw how easily _we-_

He glared at Sasuke-

-Took down those losers. We can handle what ever they throw at us, right? Face it sensei, we aren't so bad either." Naruto said confidently. The jonin stared at them for a moment, looking to Anko, who just nodded, refusing to speak, before turning to Sasuke, who seemed deep in thought

"What about you? What do you think?" Tenshi asked and Sasuke thought for a bit before giving a nod, his now slightly longer blond hair swaying as his head moved.

"I...think its a bad idea." He said and the Copycat ninja sighed in exasperation, knowing this would start another arguement

"And I think its a bad idea for you to stay." Spat Naruto, still focused on Sasuke's total failure of before.

"What was that?!" Hissed Sasuke, and the glaring contest resumed.

"Well, its three against two now, so you have a choice." Interruprted Kakashi.

"I say we vote if he stays or goes back!" Piped up Nel, drawing an odd look from everyone, Sasuke especially, before his arrogance set back in.

"Oh puh-lease, there is now way-

Naruto raised his hand, with Nel following suit seconds later.

Finally, after a tense moment of silence, Anko raised her own hand.

Kakashi was left speechless by this, but seeking to preserve the unity of the group, turned to Sasuke, who was glaring _murderously _at his three teammates.

"Could you at least _try _to get along with them?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe...

And that was it.

"SEE?!" Cried Naruto, jabbing a finger at Sasuke, beyoned pissed now at the standoffish nature of his former rival. "All he does is act like he's the freaking shit, and he ain't!"

Sasuke now drew a kunai. "That's it!"

A kunai thrown at their feet drew their attention to Anko, who had thrown an explosive tag between the arguing teens, forcing them back, only for the dud to flicker out before it could

"I agree with Naruto. The Uchiha has nothing to contribute, all he does is mope about his brother, and without his Sharingan, which he doesn't even have yet, he's useless."

"I just don't like him." Added Nel, making her opinion entirely well known, as always.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, this was an impasse.

Clearly Naruto was the strongest of the four genin, his skills nearly on par with Kakashi, and that was saying something. This 'Nel', seemed to be deliberately holding back in battle, but still, her speed was incredible, as one minute she could be in front of you, behind you, then back again, all in the blink of an eye.

And he knew Anko, despite her current emotional disrepair, was anything but weak.

Long story short, if he had to make an assessment, Naruto and Nel were at least at low jonin rank, whilst Anko was at a higher level, and if she were not...'handicapped' as she was, then she would likely be the strongest of the three.

But Sasuke...

_'He didn't do anything. He froze up, he just stood there, and almost got Anko AND himself killed for it.'_

Though it pained him, the choice was obvious, as the pompous emo teme was indeed the weakest of the group, low chunin level at best. And to make matters simpler, they should only have a squad of four, not five...

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but maybe it would be best if you just sat this one out."

The Uchiha was dumbfounded. "What?!"

Nel clapped her hands happily, hopping up and down with glee. "It's decided then!"

She suddenly grabbed the protesting Sasuke, took a step forward, and vanished from sight, whipping up a breeze behind her-

Less than ten seconds later, she was back, but now without Sasuke.

Everyone jaw dropped, Naruto included, as the lithe teen flashed them the peace sign, and smiled brightly.

"Kay! He's back in the village!"

Sweatdropping, the copy cat shook his head.

"We'll continue on one condition." He said towards Tazuna.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This mission is now an A-rank mission. When your country gets back on its feet, you are to pay us the appropriate sum of money." Kakashi said and Tazuna nodded.

Naruto grinned at the agreeance and jabbed a finger in the direction of the horizon, voice eager to continue moving. "All right! Let's get a move on then!"

--

They traveled uninterrupted for several days, silently, naruto still refusing to speak with Anko, until they finally reached Wave country. As they reached the shoreline, a boat was waiting for them, and Tazuna explained that the driver was friend of his, and the pilot expertly snuck them in, and the reached the shore without any disturbances.

Or so they thought.

A masked girl watched them reach the shore, and as soon as she recognized the bridge builder, she left to inform her master, but before she did so, her gaze fell on Naruto, who had let his hair return to its customary raven black color. The girl was transfixed by the aura of sadness that surrounded him, after all, she always had been able to read people with such ease.

Then she shook her head, and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves, as Naruto's coal black eyes fell on her.

Once they got to shore, Tazuna told them that they would be staying at his place. And then he gave Naruto and odd look as he saw black haired teen staring off into the distance. "Something wrong kid?" His words broke Naruto's focus, and the boy shook his head clearing the cobwebs.

"No. I just... I thought I saw someone." He waved a hand in dismissal as Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "I could just be seeing things. It was probably a bird...

Several hours later, as they walked in the forest, Naruto was still on edge.

He felt...something, almost as if they were being followed. He heard a noise in the bushes, and immediately panicked, throwing a kunai at the bush, causing a white rabbit to jump out and run away.

"Shit," said Anko, her face worried.

"Sorry," apologized Naruto, scratching hishair, watching the furry creature scamper off into the woods, while Nel stared intently at the rabbit.

_'Wait a second..._

Anko soon confirmed the suspicions of the blond, and his blue eyes narrowed as she spoke.

She waved a hand in front of her face, her expression deep in thought. "No, it's not that, It's just that that rabbit was used as a decoy. I mean, its summer so it's fur shouldn't be white. It's white because it must've been kept in a cage, so-

That was when they heard the noise.

"Get down now!" shouted Kakashi, dropping Tazuna with him as the three genin simultanrously dropped flat to the earth...

They hit the ground hard and fast, the blade flying mere centimeters above their heads, and landed in the muscular hand of a man in a tree. Naruto stared at him intently, noticing the mist headband on his forehead.

_'__Another one?! How many are gonna come after us?!'_

The man stared down at them, eyes gleaming with annoyance at having missed them by such a close margin.

_'These punks are either really good, or they just got REALLY lucky.'_

He had dark hair, no eyebrows, bandages covering his face, and dark pants. He was shirtless showing the world his muscles. When he spoke, his deep voice boomed out, laced with amusement. Naruto swallowed once, eyes narrowing as he made out a smile under the bandages.

"Well, so these are the people who defeated the Demon Brothers. Why am I not impressed?" said the man with amusement in his voice.

Kakashi's voice was dead serious as he recognized the muscular man before them. "Zabuza Momochi, I never would've thought someone like you would sell out to Gato," said Kakashi, his tone grim as he stared up at the Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza's voice was filled with arrogance as he spoke to the Copycat. " I needed to make some cash. But- Ah! So you must be Kakashi Hatake. It truly is an honor to finally meet you face to face meet you."

His tone held false reverence as he spoke. Then his black eyes hardened as they fell on Tazuna, the bridge builder as white as a ghost. "Now if you don't mind, my only target is only the old man so if you don't want to die...

He exuded a massive killer intent.

-Then just step away."

Kakashi shook his head, and reached up to his headband that was covering his other eye.

"Nope," he said after a minute. "Not happening any time soon." He turned to his team, voice grim as he pulled up the headband, exposing a closed eyes that had a vertical scar running down the middle. "All right you three. This one is a Jonin. I want you two get around Tazuna and let me handle him. He's a missing-nin from Mist and was known as the Demon of the Mist. He got that name after he killed his entire graduating class."

"All without any previous training," added Zabuza smugly as he chucked at the memory. He then decided to have a look at the genin. The blond looked nervous, and the purple haired one seemed to be the most intelligent of the three (having seen threw his distraction). His eyes stopped on Nel, and then narrowed when he saw the unflinching determination in her eyes.

_'These three aren't ordinary Genin...._

"Hey," shouted Naruto, tone annoyed. "Stop staring at me you eyebrow less freak." Zabuza ignored him and faced Kakashi once again, and the Jonin opened his eye in response, revealing... a Sharingan eye, all three black comas within it.

Ignoring the startled gasps, the Jonin turned to face Zabuza fully, turning his body as he did so. "So. Shall we begin, Demon of the Mist?"

Zabuza grinned. He hadn't been this excited since he found Haku. Now he had a chance to TRULY test his abilities to their fullest potential. His tone held powerful blood lust within it, making the three Genin shiver in a mix of anticipation and fear.

"Okay Kakashi! Let's see how good you and your so called _team _really are! **Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**With that, a heavy mist drifted in, slowly covering the entire area, and making everyone's sight worthless.

He then let out a powerful killing intent, startling all of them except Kakashi.

Mistaking Naruto's nervousness for something else, he turned to the blond.

"Don't worry Naruto." He said, voice calm and confident. "I will not allow my comrades to die." His eyes closed in their tradtional upside down U as he smile through his mask, cool as cucumber. "Trust me." But then, Zabuza's voice rang out from the mist, and as he spoke, he appeared behind the genin, sword raised and ready to cut them down.

"Sorry, but that won't happen- He appeared behind them, and a wide grin was evident through the bandages. "They are going to die right here and-URK!" His dark eyes widened in surprise, as Naruto had taken advantage of his fixation on Kakashi, driving Shinsou into his gut

And before he could respond, Nel followed up the hit by leaping up, and raising her foot high into the air. Zabuza's head snapped up as he heard her voice, her heel descending upon him like a wrecking ball.

"Slowpoke!"

Kakashi watched in awe and amazement as his team easily dispatched of the nin. But then, his Sharingan eye narrowed, as he saw water streaming out of its gut!

"Get away from it! It's a water clone!" Startled expressions appeared on each of their faces, and they each let out a loud explicitive.

Naruto instantly released his blade and pulled it back, backpedaled next to Kakashi, whilst Nel,pushed her feet of the evaporating clone before it disappeared.

But, before she could push off it, and before anyone could blink, Zabuza appeared above her, with his sword in hand, and with a cackle, swung down, drawing a shocked gasp from Naruto, horror written all over his face, as he watched the blade suddenly dig into her shoulder, drawing copius amounts of blood.

Time seemed to slow as she fell down to the ground, and a dull thumping sound in Naruto's head, as she hit the earth, like a sack of potatoes.

"Neliel...

Zabuza shook his head, and pulled his sword out of the corpse, his tone annoyed as he gazed at the blood on it, whilst Nel winced in pain below his booted foot.

"Stupid girl."

He raised his blade, and made ready to end it

"Well, at least this makes one down...

Then, to his surprise-

Suddenly, the air around Naruto exploded in power, and yanking Zangetsu off his back, he let loose a wild scream!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"


	21. Heeding the Call

**(Insert Hollow Ichigo theme from Bleach, sit back, and watch the ownage! Ichirin No hana huge hollow tenchno mix)**

The crescent light exploded from its tip, smacking hard into Zabuza, who turned to water, as the heated light struck him head on, driving him away from the espada, who weakly sat up, helped up by Anko-

Only for a clone to appear, and suddenly smack both of them hard to the ground, with a water dragon jutsu, picking them both up in the torrent, and heaving them apart.

The real Momochi reappeared seconds later, smirking, as Naruto's breathing hastened, his eyes going a dark yellow black, staining the foul color as they flickered at first, the stain steadily creeping across him, until his eyes were thar eerie color once more.

"Well then, I think we've wasted enough time." Momochi finally spoke, in his raspy voice.

Naruto was already charging, screaming in a watery voice, that was not his own nor the kyuubi's, but a mix of his own and something else, almost as if he was speaking through water.

**"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"**

His zanpaktou whistled in the air as it came down, directly downwards, at his master's shoulder. But the man merely lifted an arm, and Naruto blinked, as he felt his blade connect with something very solid.

The sleeve guard fell away, cleaved by Zangetsu's blow, yet underneath glinted a metal arm guard, designed purely for the brawler's swordplay.

With a jerk, the elder shinobi swatted Naruto's blade back so that the other stumbled momentarily.

And, getting both hands on the hilt of his great sword, brought the broad flat of it slamming into Naruto's chest, a movement barely perceptible to the human eye.

The blond coughed up blood as his body was tossed across the the field, hitting a nearby tree, with enough force to crack it.

"Nice try!" the missing nincalled out, laughing.

Until, of course, Naruto burst into water.

"Oh-ho!" he called out, knowing exactly what was coming.

A point of giant sword was poking abruptly out of his belly, along with the rest of Zangetsu's massive frame. **"How could you?!" **Screamed the blond, as he was behind him, driving the blade further in.

And the Mist nin burst into water.

Naruto felt the wind from it, as the giant sword cut through the air, and it cut through him...

But he burst into water.

Behind his opponent, Naruto's Tenshou wave sliced at his neck—but he burst into water.

**"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"**

The two kept rising, each of them coming from above and behind. Water from their replacements splattered and soaked the earth, creating numerous puddles that reflected the cloudy sky and the two combatants' blinking forms.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye darted this way and that as the two sped about the field, all the while with Naruto on the offensive, fighting like a berserker, and screaming his rage the entire time, truly terrifying to behold, as this power seemed to stem from something other than the Kyuubi, as he seemed to have partial control over this terrifyingly twisted power.

Howling, Naruto made an eagle's dive with his sword, then brought it into a swift thrust, his blade now sparking dark redish black energy. It snuck into the great whole near the end of the other's weapon, cutting into the elder's shoulder, the cursed seal beginning to creep up the left side of his face.

Tiny droplets of blood joined the water on the ground, and his yellow black eyes narrowed in brief, momentary triumph, along with a wild cackle.

**"HOW DID THAT FEEL?!"**

Anko could only look on in horror, as the blond gave himself over, more and more to the seal, the marks creeping further and further over his face as he succumbed to the darkness.

"He shouldn't...be doing this... Came a strained voice, and Anko gasped, as Nel suddenly emerged from the mist beside her, holding her bleeding shoulder, which seemed to be stitching itself closed.

"You're...

"Alive?" Finished Nel with a smile, before looking back out at the battle, where Naruto was screaming out how much he hated Zabuza, and how he was gonna make him pay.

In her place from before, was a log, stained with blood.

She winced as pain exploded in her arm."He taught me the substitution thingy, but I can't use it well yet...

Both hovered in the moment, Zabuza was already half expecting a retaliation at his back.

But it wouldn't come from behind.

"About time." His opponent chuckled, as the blond appeared behind him with a watery gurgle. And he swung his sword in a stiff movement, wheeling the hilt of his blade into a cracking encounter with Naruto's jaw.

The younger nin fell, crashing hard to the ground, panting a bit-

Before he was up in a flurry of movement, zigzagging towards his foe in a wild cackle, with the jonin following quickly after, both of their giant zanbato's exploding into sparks, again and again, as they danced about in a dance of blade and blood, before two forceful kicks to the stomach from Zabuza, doubled Naruto over, jumping back to avoid a counter attack.

For a moment he writhed, clutching at his stomach while his jaw seared in a pained complaint.

But he had to get up.

Stumbling back to his feet with a loose rocking motion, he saw his opponent standing near a pool of water. The large puddle of water remained in between them.

Water.

A grin escaped Naruto, and drawing Hyourinmaru, he jammed the tip of Zangetsu into the ground.

Hand signs came quickly to him, warm chakra flowed out of his arms, out towards the water on the floor while gathering some moisture right out of the air. The water bubbled, like a boiling noodle pot.

With a sudden resounding roar the water rose up in the shape of a great dragon, and lurched forward at the older shinobi.

But Naruto wasn't done yet.

**"Reign over the frosted frozen sky-**

The dragon danced about him.

"**HYOURINMARU**!

But the other was prepared.

Dragging his sword so it carved a gash in the ground, he rushed the water jutsu. Raising the sword, he and the dragon were near to colliding, the elemental beast with its gaping jaws wide, whilst its creator ran in its shadow...

It between the two jaws, Zabuza dragged the sword through. Blade first, it cut through the entire technique, then through the dragon of ice itself, sawing it in half and leaving it as nothing but water on the floor once more-

Until he realized that the action had frozen his arm, and Naruto was still going.

And he kept charging.

Zabuza was caught off guard by his speed, as the teen swung the sword to strike at the elder, dark crescent waves erupting just before impact-

The field suddenly exploded in dark black red, with wild cackle, Naruto kept going as the four Kuroi Getsuga's picked him up into the air, just as the broad side of Zangetsu smote him in the chest, and he was sent back once more, this time with his true body, higher into the air, seals being made-

"GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Naruto was suddenly above him, and sucking in a deep breath, a wave of red light suddenly poured out of his mouth evaporating the whirlpool, then colliding with the mist nin, who was smacked hard into the ground, badly burned and bruised, only for Naruto to land on him, feet first and into his chest.

Zabuza screamed, and Kakashi looked on in terrified fascination, as the man had thus far been systematically beaten to a pulp by Naruto.

The blond threw back his head in a cackle, and again jabbed a blade into the ground, this time Hyourinmaru, instead drawing Shinsou, his entire body now spread with curse marks.

**"Split."**

Zabuza was suddenly held to the ground by four copies of the blade, two sticking through his arms, the other piercing through his legs, through flesh and bone, to hold him down.

Thanks to the ice that coated his arms and blade, he could do nothing.

"What the hell are you?!"

Nel looked away, averting her eyes, whilst Anko began to tremble, both from fear and sadness, her hazel eyes now swimming in tears, as in that moment, she did not see Naruto-

**"WHO CARES?! AFTER THIS, YOU WONT NEED TO KNOW!"**

But instead Orochimaru, standing over the beaten Mist nin.

Time seemed to stop, as Naruto yanked Zangetsu out of the ground brought his blade back and down, held at an angle, ready to swing, dark energy sparking out of it, a wild grin upon his face, which, unlike before, bore no mask.

His eyes cold and unfeeling, were nothing like they had been before, they were alien, as if this was an entirely different person.

And she knew, that she had contributed to that.

She had confused him with that kiss, cussed him out, then treated him like shit.

It was...

His foot slammed down on the man, just to make sure he didn't get free, and ready to end it.

**"It ends here!"**

...Her fault.

Tears flowed out of Anko's eyes.

This wasn't him.

This..._thing_, it wasn't Naruto!

"Stop...

**"Getsuga...**

"No, no,no,no...

**"Tenshou!"**

She suddenly leapt to her feet, and stumbled, fell, ran to him.

His blade swept down-

**(Music ends)**

"STOP!"

She felt him stiffen, as her arms suddenly encircled him, holding him tight, causing him to drop his blade, and it fell to the ground with a dull clang.

A growl escaped him, and he struggled mightily in her grip, determined to break free.

**"Lemme go!"**

"NO!" She cried, ignoring the pain as her own curse mark flared up, spreading upon her face and skin, partially hidden, as her ponytail had been shredded off when the water dragon hit, leaving her long violet hair to hand long and loose over her face.

**"Then I'll kill you." **He suddenly hissed, and she gasped, as he suddenly spun about, seizing her by the throat, with mind numbing force, squeezing with animalistic intensity.

"ANKO!" Shouted Kakashi, and took a step forward, but she strangled a negative, as her hands clawed at Naruto's death grip, her words freezing her longtime friend in midstep.

"No...Kakashi...this is...my fault....

Imperceptibly, his hold loosened, and she knew a nerve had been struck, as made evident with the growl that rose from his throat.

Her eyes again bored into his and now she saw the pain swimming in the blackness of his yellow black orbs, which flickered ever so slightly.

"That's right Naruto, I'm to blame."

Suddenly, his grip tightened, only to loosen again, giving her more leeway to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Naruto I-

He suddenly squeezed her throat so hard she couldn't breathe for a second, his fingers digging into the soft, smooth skin of her neck.

**"LIES! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT!"**

"I'm not lying....

**"YES YOU ARE!" **He screamed with utter conviction, as if it were truth. **"THEY ALL LIE! EVERYONE! THEY HURT AND THEY TAKE!"**

She took a weak step forward, her feet still somehow on the ground.

"I.... know....I've experienced... the same... shit....until...until...

Water glimmered in his eyes now, but stubbornly refused to fall.

**"Until what?! TELL ME!"**

Strangled, the words whispered their

"Until...I met you...

He suddenly dropped her, and took a step backwards, face blank with shock.

**"W-What?"**

Pausing to catch her breath, she got right back up and took that step forward, the one that brought her incredibly close to him once more.

"Until I met you-

She looked away, then taking a deep breath, composed herself, looking up at him once more.

"I was in the dark. I...was alone...

She looked past him to Nel, then behind her, to Kakashi.

"But ever since I've met you, its...been bright."

The stain in his eyes began to creep away, leaving the whites of his eyes, his eyes still yellow.

**"I don't believe you-**

Blushing, her face the slightest tint of red, she reached down for his hands, the action sticking the words in his throat, and leaving him mute.

"Its because of you, Naruto."

The marks on his skin glowed an orange red, and slowly began to recede.

"I know I've hurt you-

His eyes returned to their true blue.

"And you'll probably never forgive me-

She pulls him into a hug, the marks recede full from her body, back into the seal, just like his own, he relaxes in her grip.

"But I'm sorry. I just wanted to say-

Tears, having swam in her eyes for far too long, finally leaked out again, whilst he still refused to cry.

"I'm here. You're not alone."

Nel gave a small smile from where she sat, glad that her Naruto-kun was happy.

His arms, shakily, hesitantly, curled around Anko, as she suddenly started bawling into his blood stained, burnt chest, holding him tight to herself.

**"You're just **saying that... His voice changed as he spoke, returning to normal, yet still melancholy.

Sharply, she glared up at him, tears spraying about from the sharp motion, hurt in her eyes, and not being trusted, even though she had given him good reason for it.

"I am _not_! I really mean it!"

His facial expression didn't change, and angry, she grabbed him by his whiskered cheeks, bringing him eye level to her.

"I'm right here-

Her right hand intertwined her small delicate fingers in his own, as if to emphasize her point.

"See?"

He still looked hurt. "But, then why did you-

The word was left unspoken, as neither of them wished to give it voice.

Their eyes strayed down to each other's lips, then averted themselsves, silently giving voice to their feelings.

"Naruto?"

"Anko?"

Murmuring each other's names but once, they drifted towards one another, eyes drifting closed-

The rushing of air, suddenly caused them to each spring back, the moment spoiled as a pair of needles embedded themselves in Zabuza'a throat, causing him to gurgle in pain before he passed out.

_"Oh for pete's sake!' _Kakashi thought to himself, as he glared in the direction of the where the needles had come from, and spied an hunter nin, who procceeded to hastily explain herself, and leave with the body, before anything could be understood.

Tazuna clapped his hands admirably. "That was great! Now, let's go to my house so we can get some-

"Shit." Spat Naruto, as pain suddenly exploded in his head, and blood leaked out of his mouth.

He suddenly staggered forward, now leaning heavily on Anko, the cube around his neck starting to shimmer faintly.

Kakashi ran over to Naruto, and Nel paled, as she tool held her cranium, feeling the same agony as him, but she knew how to resist its call.

"Naruto?"

However, the genin did not.

"...The hell?" Muttered Anko, as her vision swam before her eyes-

Then the two blacked out.


	22. Time to Train!

**(Background music:Dream Dance Alliance:Shinobi And I thank Fallen-Ryu for PMing me the idea on Agro's release form)**

"BLEH!"

The first thing Naruto did was spit out sand, and he already knew where he was, before his eyes even opened.

Back in Hueco Muendo.

Again.

Rolling his eyes, he picked himself up, and looked around, instantly wary, and looking round for any signs of Nnoitra, yet finding none, still did not relax.

"Ow...Groaned Anko, as she rose to her feet-

And then did a double take, as she looked down at her body, which seemed to have aged, ever so slightly, with her breasts now around a BB, and while she was still short, her features had matured ever so slightly, leaving her to reason that she was now around fifteen years old, and her clothing was stretched tighter about her form.

Triumphantly, she pumped a fist into the air.

"Allright!"

Naruto noticed this as well, and had to suck back in the thin line of blood that ran down his face.

Suddenly the dune a little off to the left exploded, and Naruto whipped out Zangetsu-

Only to relax ever so slightly as he saw Agro emerge from the sandy cloud, and upon noticing Naruto, the vasto lorde crossed the sandy distance between them, to suddenly stand tall before the two, his attention primarily on Naruto.

**"Ah there you are, we are glad to see that you received this ones summons."**

"That was you?"

Agro nodded. **"Yes, this one has decided that you require the training."**

Then he noticed Anko, and for a moment confusion flickered in his eyes.

**"Hmm? This one was not called. Why is she here?"**

Before he could answer, the powerful hollow snapped two clawed fingers, looking pointedly at Anko a second later.

**"Ah, we understand, you are his mate, yes?"**

Anko turned a bright red, and so did Naruto.

"EH?!"

He shrugged, now sounding oddly excited. **"Oh well then, this one will have to train you both!"**

Anko waved her hands rapidly. "HOLD IT BUDDY! I ain't gonna stay in the hellhole for-

Argo gave Naruto an odd look as she went on and on. **"Does she not know? Did you not tell her?"**

Her hazel eyes narrowed, and she grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck, her tone dangerously soft, promising much pain to the blond, if he did not start talking.

"Explain. Now."

Agro waved a hand. **"Perhaps this one should let you return for now...**

--

(One lengthy explanation from Kakashi later, and etc. Sorry, but his speech was BORING)

**--**

(Hours later in earth time, in Hueco Muendo time, thats a LONG time, maybe a day or two.)

"YIPE!" Cried Naruto, as he ducked under the cero, and was then promptly backhanded by Agro-

Only to slam Zangetsu into the sandy terrain, pivot on its handle, and catch the Vasto Lorde in the face with a brutal snap kick, one that rocketed the mentor back into one of the few dead trees in the desert, thus shattering it, as his feet pushed off its ancient surface, increasing his momentum, as he rocketed forward, catching Naruto hard in the jaw with a solid right hook.

On her knees nearby, a battered Anko winced. "Ouch....

Taking the hit, the blond caught the spiky wrist, and then pulling down , yanked the hollow into a series of scissor kicks and uppercuts, each one bringing them higher and higher into the air, as multiple parries and blocks were exchanged, as after a series of failed attempts, the blond was finally excelling at basic Hakudo.

Breaking apart, Agro gave a small laugh, as Naruto thrust one palm out, mirroring the gesture moments later, but biting his thumb, and black blood leaked out.

**"Oh-ho! Then we shall not hold back!"**

Red light danced in Naruto's hands, and blue in Agro's, released seconds later, with a simultaneous cry:

"CERO!"

**"GRAN REY CERO!"**

The blasts swallowed each other whole, cancelling the other out, but through the smoke, a black light blasted out, and Naruto crashed into the ground seconds later, smoking and steaming, but otherwise unharmed, and now in Neliel's arms, as she had caught him just seconds later.

She shot Agro a glare, annoyed at the sneak attack Bara.

"Agro-kun! Do you have to be so rough on Naruto-kun?!"

The vasto lorde scratched his head as he descended to the ground. **"Then how will this one train him?"**

"By giving me a break?" Quipped a dazed Naruto, who was still seeing stars from being smacked with that much solidified Reiatsu.

That, and Nel's voluptuos body pressed against his back-

Well lets just say she wasn't helping things.

Agro tsked. **"Then you must stop holding back."**

Naruto frowned. "Huh? I'm not-

Agro suddenly lashed out, and Naruto caught him by the throat, then pinned him against the ground, his face eerily blank as he did this all in less than a second.

The dragon like arrancar grinned, as he saw the blank look fade, replaced by confusion, as Naruto released him.

**"Now do you see? This one wants to see more of that...**

He paused. "What? I just-

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Concentrated I guess?"

Releasing him, Neliel paced lightly back and forth. "Can you do it again?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe."

Anko groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "For pete's sake Naruto! Can you or can't you?!"

"Hey! At least I'm not all worn out like you!" He shouted back, and that was it, they were arguing again.

Agro suddenly drew the blade at his side, the rasping sound giving them both pause, as its white edge glimmered, then sparked with power, its jeweled pommel inlaid bith black diamonds, its guard in the shape of a dragon skull.

**"Then this one will go all out and see if you can."**

Naruto paled. "Wait, is that-

Neliel swallowed nervously. "Oh boy-

A light green light shimmered around the Vasto lorde, his true form about to be released, and with three words it was:

**"Eclipse, Koori Ryujin!"**

The shimmer suddenly turned into an aura, and green light exploded across the dunes, lighting them in its terrible glow

He was now a dragonic hallow, and he was truly terrifying to behold.

His back has 2 dragonic wings, their long, pointed tips, glimmering in the perpetual moonlight, black as night.

A black, segmented, scaly boney tail extented behind him, and its tip was deadly sharp. In addition to this, where the vertebrae were, it had spines on the top that are curved and also on the sides...

Meaning if he smacked you with it, you'd have horrible slashes all over your body.

His feet were now black claws, two in the front, and one in the back for support.

His hands were normal to an extent, except his fingetips, each digit, was now black and clawed, and his shoulders were armored as well, each ending in a ridged armor, sporting a wickedly sharp black spike at the tip, that curved outward.

Bellying his transformation, his masks pattern is was 3 slash marks on each side thinly and 2 running from the eyebrows to his  
nose, his gleaming eyes shone behind it.

Lastly, in his right hand, his simple blade was now a large black serrated zanbato, one that rivaled Zangetsu in size, but looked far deadlier. **(The centipede or whatever you call it blade, from .HACK//G.U.) **

Steam hissed out of his jaws, and his voice had lowered another octave.

**"Draw. Draw your _blade_."**

Naruto did so, and Zangetsu slammed against the ground with a heavy thud, before he righted it, and hefted it over one shoulder, unbuckling the straps that held Hyourinmaru and Shinsou to his back, Neliel caught them before they fell.

This would be a fair fight.

He gulped, then spoke.

"O-Okay, I'm...ready."

Agro nodded, and the spikes in his blade suddenly spun rapidly, until the whirred in a blur, making a sound similair to a chainsaw.

**"Now, let us begin."**


	23. I Can't love you if you Die!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Due to a few errors, and corections I have made in the earlier chapters, Anko was previously 4"9, having grown an inch or two counting the Sexy jutsu, and her first time in Hueco Muendo. Long story short, she's now around 4"11. She can't be 5"6, the average height of an ADULT woman, and still not be fully grown yet, can she? No she can't, so there ya go. PLEASE REVIEW TO THE STARSA AND BEYOND! PLEAAAAAASE!**

Tension rippled through the air, as the perpetual moonlight shown down upon the soon to be combatants, one calm and certain, the other sweating bullets, as he stared down a foe whom he knew to be his better, a veteran in combat, in nearly every way.

"Erm...Isn't there an _easier _way for me to draw this 'power' out?" Stammered Naruto, as he felt Agron's reaitsu grow, higher and higher, seemingly without end, almost as if it were limitless.

_'Oh man....He's strong. REALLY strong..._

Concerned with his well being, more now than ever, Anko felt even _more_ uneasy about this particularly deadly, possibly _fatal _method of training, and voiced her opinion as well, waving her hands frantically as the Hollow began to move-

"W-Wait a sec! Maybe he has a point!"

Agro paused gave her a sidelong look, and the former Jonin took this chance to drive her point home, making extravaggant gestures with her hands and arms to clarify it, whilst Nel remained mute in this matter.

"If you fight him as he is right now, he'll die! Wouldn't it make more sense to try this when he's a little bit stronger-

Agro inclined his head a bit, eyes closing behind the mask in thought.

**"Hmm...**

After a moment, he nodded to himself, and then spoke, his deep voice booming out across the sands.

**"This one sees logic in your words. Perhaps-**

"HEY! Don't I get a say in this?!" Cried a suddenly annoyed Naruto, stamping his sandaled feet firmly into the sand, an offended look on his face, as he waved his free hand round in a semicircle, indicating himself.

"What're you complaining about?!" Shouted Anko angrily, rising off her knees to stand up and glare at him, her 4"11 stature only serving to handicap her attempts in that regard, as she stared him down from under the minor shade of the withered tree, the distance crippling her intimidation factor even further.

"Unless you have a death wish, you'd be suicidal to fight him at your level!"

"Says who?!" He shouted back.

"SAYS ME!" She screeched in exasperation, grabbing some sand from beneath her feet, then with an angry shriek, she heaved the fine dust grainy dust at him, which fell several feet short, due to the distance that seperated them.

"You're not strong enough to win, so just admit it!"

Everything suddenly went silent, even the sounds of far off Hollow's feasting in the distance, were abruptly stifled, almost as if in _fear._

The blonde's face just went _blank. _

Even Neliel, socially naive as she was, could tell that Anko had just made a _major _blunder.

Naruto had been insulted, on the deepest level possible, or at least in his opinion.

His pride as a _man _had been questioned, and he swore, with every fiber of his being, he would not stand for this.

"Are you saying that I'm-I'm-

His right hand, the one the firmly clasped Zangetsu's hilt, squeezed down even harder, soon staining the cloth red with blood, as he sputtered with not indecision, but _anger, _at the mere thought of-of-

His voice suddenly grew deadly quiet, and something else shone in his eyes, whilst the wind tugged at his hair, ruffling it as it blew by, his head slightly in shadow, until he raised it, and shot her a wicked glare, all his own.

"Anko-chan, are you calling me _weak?" _

_'Uh-oh.' _She knew that look in his eyes, that stubborn pride was back, that Will of Fire, and there was no way, dead or alive, that he was going to back out of the fight now.

Nel shook her head and gave a sad sigh.

"Anko-chan, why do you always upset Naruto-kun like this?"

The kunoichi responded with a withering glare, which of course, had no effect on the green eyed girl.

"Shut up you stupid bimbo!"

Nel just tilted her head to one side, confusion etched into the fine features of her face.

"Nani? What's a bimbo, Anko-chan?"

The former snake mistress stared at the well endowed teen for a second, then face faulted into the sand with a loud thud.

The once infamous jonin refused to budge, and resisted Nel's attempts to help her up, but Nel's strength of will soon proved to be greater, and Snko spat out sand as she was lifted up seconds later, held her under the arms, whilst Nel was confused as to why her friend had fallen down in the first place.

"Anko-chan? Why did you fall down like that? Are you okay?"

Growling the annoyed girl twisted out of the espada's grip.

"You don't know anything, do you?!"

Nel smiled innocently, still not getting it, but instead clapped her hands gleefully when she determined that her friend was okay, and expressed her joy the best way she knew how.

By giving the moody genin a big, bone breaking hug.

"You're alright! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

Anko gave a sharp cry of pain, as she heard a loud popping sound.

"Ow! Lemme go, you're killing me!"

Nel had just thoroughly routed her 'rival', and the espada didn't even know it, nor did she realize that Anko even _liked_ Naruto at all.

Ignorance truly was bliss for this one.

Naruto watched this entire scene, and as Anko was finally released, falling back against the tree with a small "Ow.", something in him ached to go see if she was okay, as he knew firsthand just how painful a happy hug from Neliel could be.

He took one step before he remembered how angry he was at her.

Gritting his teeth together in a snarl, then with a loud "HMPH!" he sharply turned his back to them, instead facing a rather amused Agro, who had watched the entire scene play itself out, with great interest.

That is until Naruto's voice shook him out of his daze.

"Forget what Anko-chan said, I say let's go for it Agro-sensei!"

Agro shrugged his shoulders.

**"If you insist."**

A cold breeze blew through the night, as the standoff reached its peak, as his reaitsu finally topped off, at an unimaginably high level.

**"Raise your reiatsu to maximum, Naruto."**

Naruto gulped nervously, and with a grunt, which soon built into a shout, a blue aura began to flicker about him, slowly at first, fading in and out, then the fade became faster and faster until it had finally manifested itself into a shimmery blue silhoutte that was all about him.

His voice was visibly strained with effort.

"Okay...That's my maximum."

Agro tsked and shook his head.

**"As promised then-**

Without warning, his green reiatsu, formerly a basic outline of his form, suddenly whipped about his figure like a powerful hurricane, in powerful waves of green light, held in check for the moment, but capable of immense destructive power, at a moment's notice, as the ground quaked beneath everyone's feet.

Behind his dragon mask, the Vasto Lorde smiled, as Naruto's eyes glinted with firey willpower, and just a _hint_ of fear, as watched him unsling his giant black blade.

**-This one will not be holding back, and neither should you."**

Sweat rollled from the jinchuuriki's face, as the giant zanbato slammed into the ground, spraying green light, as well as sand everywhere, and when the smoke had cleared, the sand itself, a good portion of that which had been struck, had turned into glass, reflecting the moonlight into the blonde's face, who winced his eyes slightly as the soft glow of the moon reflected there.

THAT was new!

**"If you falter, this one will _not_ hesitate to kill you."**

In his chest, his heart beat like a drum, loud and incessant.

"Oh man, I shoulda listened to Anko-chan...

"TOLD YOU!" She shouted from behind him, and he whirled around to shout back:

"Shaddap!"

Taking advantage of his distraction, Agro took a step forward.

Nel quickly jabbed a finger in that direction.

"Behind you!"

Blue eyes went wide as the sand behind him suddenly exploded, spraying fine particles everywhere, and revealing Agro.

The Vasto Lorde had suddenly crossed the meager distance seperating them, with a single Sonido, and was well within striking distance of the surprised blond, who had only just now begun to turn-

And miracuously intercepted Ryujin with the flat of Zangetsu, lowered behind his back, and sparing him a grisly injury, as sparks flew through the air.

Thinking he had stopped the hollow, Naruto allowed himself a small laugh-

Yet a mere block was not enough here, as the sheer strength of the impact suddenly pressed down upon him, pressing the cold steel of the giant butcher-knife blade flat against his back, as he now gripped the blood soaked cloth tight with both hands.

Yet Agro still had his tail, a fact which Naruto had forgotten.

Until it was far too late, as the extendable appendage coiled around his leg.

**"Too slow."**

"Crap!"

--

Before a single defensive move could be made by the blond, Agro's tail threw him into the air, and then, before the jinchuuriki could even comprehend his next move, the tail grabbed his leg again, pulled him down-

Only to release him a few feet above the groudn, and roughly smack him across the chest.

Hard.

And hit, like a tone of bricks, with enough power to smack the genin's sword away and aside, hard in the face, throwing him back and then smashing him down into a sandy dune, which exploded upward from the impact.

"Naruto! Watch out for his tail!" Cried Anko, as she watched him struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on Zangetsu for support, unaware of the attack that was coming.

"What?!" He cried, unable to hear her, as he had gone momentarily deaf from all the sand lodged in his ears, that he was attempting to dislodge-

Until the tail again came him, but this time, he slashed at his right ankle, the exact spot the spiked appendage was aiming for.

Surprised, it was forced it to retract and coil away, lest it be cut.

Agro's teeth curved up in a small smile, as his tail rejoined itself

_'After only receiving one boow from the tail, he is able to counter its movement's?_

Seconds later, a gallon's worth of sand was dislodged from his ears, as he shook it off, then holding Zangetsu before him, he bore a defiant grin.

"Nice try sensei, but It won't be that easy!"

**"Good,"** He replied simply before jumping back to put some distance between them both.

Naruto charged in next with an upward slash which the hollow blocked easily, for the next several moments they exchanged blows, each blocking the other every time, left right, up down, parry, jab, thrust, and block, until Agro once again, elected to go for a more aggressive approach.

Fingers going straight, he lunged his left clawed hand in an attempt to stab the blond, which he blocked with Zangetsu's broad side and deflecting Ryuujin to the side with his elbow, thrust a fist at Agro, yet was stopped by the armored wrist of the Vasto Lorde's arm.

"Naruto's gotten...faster?" Murmured Anko, as the teen seemed to be moving at at least _double _his previous speed.

**"You are improving!" **Complimented his mentor, and suddenly, light shone behind his smiling jaws.

Eyes widening, Naruto sprang away-

Just as the draconic hollow opened his jaws, and spat a massive black/white cero at his student, which was upon him in less than a second, outlining him in its glow, as he stood his ground.

"Baka! Get out of there!" Screamed Anko, but his response was only to plant his feet firmly into the sand.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto swung gripped tight his zanpaktou's hilt, and time seemed to slow, as blue light shimmered from him, then into his blade-

In the blink of an eye, he swung upward.

And just in time.

With a loud roar, the tip of his blade collided with the giant cero, cratering the sand beneath him, as he was pushed back, slowly at first, but then faster and faster.

Neliel and Anko shielded their faces with both arms, as a fierce wind whipped out of the epicenter of the struggle, one that Naruto seemed bent on winning.

And was losing.

Desperately, he ground his feet into the sand, but could find no traction, and was only pushed further back-

_'NO!'_

His eyes briefly flickered, a sickly black yellow.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Anko's eyes went wide, as the light suddenly burst into life..

"Getsuga...what?"

The crescent wave suddenly smashed into the Cero, the solidified reaitsu wave cutting through the black light as a hot knife would through butter, and then screaming towards Agro, whose eyes widened slightly-

**"Yes! That is your power!"**

Before a slight green aura engulfed Ryuujin and he swung it, which released what looked like a sphere of swirling wind and reiatsu with a diameter of around ten feet.

It sped along the ground, ripping it up as it went, and collided with the Getsuga, the two attacks cancelled each other out in an explosion, one that blew sand everywhere.

As the dust cleared, it revealed an out of breath Naruto, panting heavily.

"I wasn't expecting an attack like that...

Agro grinned before he replied. **"And that?"**

Naruto managed a laugh.

"It's name is Getsuga Tenshou, I feed my reiatsu into Zangetsu, it gets amplified and released from the tip of the blade as I swing, resulting in an ultra amplified slash, one that I didn't show you yet, sensei!" The blond replied with a grin to match his mentor's

Yet the dragon suddenly pointed at Naruto.

**"Let us see then, if you have an more tricks to show us!"**

Not wanting to leave himself open, Naruto then released another Getsuga which cut through the sand and kept on course for his opponent. However, this time, the Vasto Lorde simply held out his left hand to block the attack which quickly dissipated to nothing.

Agro's fangs went down in a frown.

**"No, this is not the power you displayed before."**

Naruto paled."_What the?! How did he block it that easily?!,_

Growling, Naruto put a huge amount of reiatsu into Zangetsu and swung again.

"Then have a taste of this! Getsuga Tenshou!"

Again, light exploded from the tip, but now, it was twice as large, and twice as fast.

Anko gaped as the attack rocketed forward, straight for Agro, who once again used his left hand to block, dissipating the attack with litle effort, before he now Sonidoed behind Naruto, his blade sparking with orange flames.

**"This one is growing tired of your games."**

With that a huge stream of fire shot out from its tip, and though he held up Zangetsu to take the front of the attack, Naruto vanished within the flames.

Anko waited, expecting the blond to leap out seconds later, yet instead, it was Agro who sprang away from the circle, his black blade dripping with blood, whilst he himself seemed relatively unharmed.

"Naruto!"

No response, and Nel just shook her head and leaned back against the withered oak, grabbing the genin's wrists, as she tried to rise.

"Lemme go! He's gonna-

"Wait." Came the calm response of the espada.

Anko could only gasp in horror, as Agro thrust more waves of firey green and red into the blaze, until it was a roaring inferno.

"But he'll-

Nelie suddenly squeezed down on the wrist, with enough force to break the bone, and now her tone was deadly.

"Just wait."

Minutes passed, and it soon seemed that Naruto was done, as a good minute passed, and the flames still burned strong, with no sign of life within their fiery embrace.

Anko now struggled mightily tears in her hazel eyes as she battled for freedom, but to no avail, as Nel would not release her.

"Let go! Let go, Let go, LET ME GO! He'll die, he's probably already dying! You have to let me go!

Agro now started to run around the burning area and repeatedly launched attacks into it.

A loud explosion was heard, then nothing.

The tears, having swum in her eyes for far too long, feel freely, as Nel released her, but now, convinced that he was dead, Anko fell weakly to her hands and knees upon the sandy terrain, openly sobbing and crying.

"No! Why did you-

Repeatedly, she slapped at the ground, crying out each time as she did so.

"You idiot! I never got to tell you!

Slap.

"You never-

Slap.

"I never-

Slap.

"Why the hell did you leave me?!

Slap.

"You made a promise! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!

Screaming it aloud, she collapsed, sobbing into the sand incoherently.

"Damn you.... Damn you... It's not fair...not fair, we never- why did you-why did I-

Suddenly Naruto's voice was heard shouting, **_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

Anko's head snapped up, as light suddenly shone within the flames, her eyes now red from crying.

"Naruto?"

Yet, instead of an energy slash coming out of the flames at one point, a huge circular wave of energy erupted from the fire at every point, extinguishing all of the flames to reveal the blond twirling Zangetsu above his head by the hilt wrap, he had a few burns and cuts.

Agro, not expecting the attack, received a cut across the chest that bled for a few moments, causing him to laugh, as he looked down at the minor wound.

Naruto easily caught Zangetsu's hilt as the sword lost its momentum, and now panted lightily, his eyes once more a steady yellow black, as the blaze had awoken the power in him, and again, his voice had that odd watery sound to it, yet somehow, his sanity was maintained, while almost casually, Zangetsu was hefted over his shoulder.

And like before, the sand beneath him had turned to glass.

**_"Jeez! You almost killed me-_**

As if he just noticed his odd voice, he looked down at his hands, then frantically felt at his face.

**_"The hell-_**

His gaze fell to the makeshift mirror below him, and he squawked aloud in surprise, jumping back a bit as he did so.

**_"EH?! Not again!"_**

Agro clapped his hands proudly, then sheathing his zanpaktou, released his form.

**"Well done. This one recognizes that your power has indeed awakened, but it is still weak,"**

Naruto looked up at him, gobsmacked as too what the changing of his eyes could possibly mean, if he didn't have that weird mask...

**_"Eh? THIS is my power? I don't feel any different."_**

"Naruto?"

**_"Hmm?"_**

He looked over his shoulder at Anko, his anger completely forgotten, as he saw the tears still swimming in her eyes.

**_"Anko-chan? Why are you-_**

His eyes went wide as she suddenly seized him in a hug, bawling openly into his chest while weakly pounding at the tall teen with her fists, hiccuping and sobbing seconds later, whilst Nel looked on in mild shock, then annoyance, as the realization smacked her upside the head, harder then when Nnoitra had tried to kill her.

Anko _liked _Naruto.

She nervously bit her lip, as she saw that Naruto had yet to embrace his teammate, who was still wailing into his chest, and rising to her feet, walked to them, oddly angry, for some reason, as Anko still cried openly.

"I told you to never scare me like that again!"

And of course, he didn't realize the reason for it.

**_"W-Wha? What'd I do?!"_**

But she was distraught beyond belief, and refused to stop.

"Baka! Baka baka baka! How am I supposed to like you if-

She turned beet red, and Naruto's mouth fell agape, as they both realized what she had said, and Nel was now visibly upset herself, pangs of jealousy running through her in rapid succession, for the first time ever.

"Y-You like me?" Sputtered the blond, completley thunderstruck.

Anko looked away and refused to answer.

Agro smiled, and snapped his fingers, the dark lines of the portal shift already twisting about the three, and the drama that would doubtlessly unfold upon their return to the living world.

**"This one will let you three get some rest...**


	24. Admittance

After their return to the land of the living, Naruto was rather dismayed to find that Anko refused to answer his question, whilst Neliel remained oddly silent, and stood off to one corner of the room

But he just _had _to know, and there was no way he was gonna let Anko get away, not until she gave him a straight answer.

"Come on, tell me! Did you really mean what you said?"

She was looking away from him, and sported a fierce blush, that made her look redder than a ripe tomato.

_'Why in blazes did I have to say that?!' _She whined to herself, her pride refusing to let her admit that she had actually spoken the words, whilst her heart, or rather, what was left of it, insisted that she answer the boy truthfully, and let him know just how much she had come to care about him, during their short, but exciting time together, thus far.

She was at an impasse, but something needed to be said, something needed to be _done _soon, but as to exactly what that something was-

She hadn't a clue, and his incessant questioning wasn't really helping either.

Finally, it all became too much, and with fire in her eyes, she whirled on him, harder and fiercer than she would've thought possible, without aid of the cursed seal.

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK?!"

At this he abruptly shut his yap, and that threw her off balance.

Naruto actually _listening to her?_

_'Oh man, that means he REALLY wants an answer..._

She could feel his eyes on her, and Neliel's too-

Until the espada teen was called by Kakashi, and reluctantly left the room, after shooting Naruto a pleading glance, one that he would not register until later, and that alone would bring him much chaos...

--

"Sensei?" Replied Nel, as The Jonin suddenly moved to block her path, once she had entered the kitchen.

His visible eye was curved in an upside down U.

"Let's give those two a little alone time, shall we?"

--

But as for right now-

The blond was soley focused on Anko, and nothing else.

Looking up at him, she thought of using his new eye color as an excuse to start an arguement-

But lost that window of opportunity, when the yellow black stain faded from his eyes, returning them to normal-

As blood dripped down his hand.

Immediately, she pounced on something to change the subject, and reached for his hand.

"Here let me heal it-

"Ow!" He jerked his hand away, as it stung, just to touch.

"Anko-chan, answer my question first!"

She would not be dissuaded so easily.

"Hold still!"

"Ow!Ow,ow,ow,OW!" He howled, as the pain was nigh unbearable, just when she touched his hand for some reason, he felt like he was on _fire_.

"You're making it worse!" She chided, as she tried to hold him down, but he was stronger, and broke free of her grip, now defensive, as he moved away from here.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!" She screeched, which only served to make things worse, as that made him think she was going to torture him, and the glint in her eyes suggested that she just might, if he didn't hold still.

Finally, after much whimpering and struggling, she finally got him to stay put, after promising to buy him ramen, when they got back from the mission.

Like a mother would, she wagged one finger at him, as she sat him down, and knelt before him, a fierce scowl set into her young face.

"I mean it. You budge one _inch_, and no noodles."

He whimpered, but held out hand, looking away from the blood, which made him turn white, just to think of, her question momentarily forgotten in the chaos of being cut.

"Just hurry! It really _hurts_!"

She shushed him, and placed her hand atop his.

"Just be quiet...

Focusing, a green glow poured out of her fingertips, and under the soft steady pulsing and with a soft green glow, his hand healed, but he remained silent, even when the cut closed.

Suddenly, he stopped whimpering, and she thought he was better, but upon trying to pull her hand away, found it to be stuck for some strange, inexplicable reason.

"Eh?"

He was looking down, and her eyes followed his...

Her fingers were interlaced with his own.

"Hey...

"Yeah?" She found herself answering, as the heat rushed to her face.

"I want an answer...He murmured, and instinctively squeezed her hand, just a little.

She blushed, a pale red, and looked away.

"W-Well....

"Y-yeah?" He stammered, suddenly feeling short of breath, like he was in a sauna, his heart was pounding like a drum, and he just couldn't talk right.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Anko let out a deep sigh, and bravel looked up at him, as even on his knees, he was still a good deal taller than the 4"11 girl.

Her mind registered only now, just how close she was to him-

How close her _lips _were...

She began to speak.

"There's...There's something I've been meaning to tell you...

He was all ears now.

I-I-I kinda, maybe, sorta-

_KAMI! _This was hard to say!

Yet with a monumental effort of will, she swallowed her ever stubborn pride, and tried to speak the fated words.

"L-Like-L-Like-

She kept sputtering the words, and a disspapointed look appeared in the blonde's eyes, as he thought she wasn't going to say it.

That look, it reminded her of Orochimaru, when he had said, so very cold and cruelly, that she was a failed experiment, and that he no longer had any use for her, what-so-ever.

And ironically, that was just the push she needed.

Anger suddenly washed over her.

Why was she so nervous?!

Who the hell was _he _to give her that look?!

Who _cared_ what he thought of her?!

A growl rose from her throat, and his eye widened, as he sputter died on the spot, and her eyes sparked dangerously, her mouth curved in an evil grin, that was not pleasant to observe in the least.

"FINE! YOU WANNA HEAR IT?!"

She suddenly seized him by the cheeks, and instead of screaming, spoke, her words oddly whispery soft, delicate and tender, filled with meaning and compassion, as she brought her face, even closer to his.

"I like you, Naruto."

And then, before he could even form the words, or a single thought, she pulled him into a soul searingly hot kiss, one that left him stunned and the room spinning his lips numb as she pulled away, slightly out of breath, only to shoot him a nasty glare, before she leaned back in.

"Tell anyone and you're _dead, _you got that buddy?"

He tried to smile, and really wanted to, but upon realizing that would likely only piss her off all the more, instead made a lip zipping motion, and made as if to toss away the key.

Something sparked in her eyes.

"Good."

Then she grabbed him in another kiss, this one slower, and more delicate, as she pushed him up agains the wall, with surprising strength, for someone of her short stature.

He had no idea what to do, and didn't respond at first-

That is, until he felt her tongue licking at his lips, asking, then practically _demanding _entry, when he was slow to respond, his mind still stunned, whilst these events unfolded before him.

At last, something kickstarted his brain, and he was able to think coherently.

_'She...likes me?'_

_'She likes me!'_

_'Anko-chan likes me!'_

From there, something roared to life within him.

The former Jonin gave a muffled moan, as his body suddenly leapt into action, and he twisted against her, kissing _back _with ten times the fire and passion.

Stars exploded in her mind, utter bliss and terror all mixed together in a single convoluted rush of feeling. This was it, her moment, and as she closed her eyes, her mind lost itself in his touch, the world around her truly and completely collapsed, leaving nothing but Naruto, his arms around her, and his lips against hers.

Naruto drew back just far and long enough to allow a breath, and their eyes locked.

Anko afforded him a sly grin, before his eyes glinted, dark black and yellow.

"That all?"

**_"Not even close." _**He chortled, and then he was suddenly shifting, moving in to gingerly kiss her neck. He could tell by nothing but how her eyes were barely shut and how she leaned her head back at his touch, baring her tan neck to his kiss, that he was making her burn for him, long for him to keep going.

**_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that,"_** he whispered against her neck, reffering to her admittance of liking him, now slowly running his hands up and down her back, as she ran her own hands through his rough hair.

The snake mistress groaned and leaned her head farther back. She couldn't speak.

Words were utterly lost on her. She moved her hands to the back of Naruto's head and ran her fingertips over his scalp as he continued to kiss her neck and whisper against her skin.

Goosebumps broke out all over her as he went just a little higher and traced his lips along the line of her jaw, then slipped a little lower to kiss down into the pit of her neck.

She nearly couldn't contain herself, cocking her head off to one side to allow him better access to her was simply not enough. She was burning all over for him. Moving her hands up the back of his tight mesh shirt and rubbing his back was simply not enough.

She wanted more.

"Naruto," she hoarsely whispered.

He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and pulled her up close against him, running his fingers up and down her skin and caressing her sides. The feelings his hands sent rushing all throughout her were enough that she snapped her head back and gasped, to which he feverishly moved in and again began to kiss her neck more potently than before.

Surprised, she nearly fell backwards, but Naruto's arms held her up. She closed her eyes again and put her hands down to the top of his pants in the back. The fire in her belly had shifted lower and now rested in her pelvis. From there the primal burning was sending its heat in wave after wave through her body.

"Naruto," she gasped, pulling her hips in against him and wrapping a leg around the backs of his knees to hold tight to him. "Naruto," she whimpered as the waves of heat seared through her chest, igniting overwhelming desires.

Anko felt hersel shaking like a leaf in the wind, unable to hold in all the feelings whirling through her. The kisses, the chills, his warm hands, pressing against him, the warmth, the fire, the passion, the newfound sensations, they were all too much to contain.

"God.... she gasped.

Naruto smiled. Knowing he was doing this to her was overwhelming, intoxicating even, and it was if something inside him had awakened, it wasn't the kyuubi, but something else, and it had his logic on autopilot.

He slid his hands down her back and under her thighs, rubbing the muscle as he hoisted her up off of her feet and wrapped her other leg around him.

The girl let herself go.

She gave him control and did _not_ want it back.

Once she was secure, Naruto slid his hands back up her back under her shirt and began to gently stroke her shoulders and sides. He kissed her lips again as his vision blurred from the overwhelming new sensations.

Naruto blinked to clear his eyes and found himself starring at her as she leaned her head back, biting her lip to keep from moaning and clenching her eyes shut.

Everything about her seemed surreal, and it was only then that Naruto realized he'd carried them to a wall, and had set her back against it. He saw himself pulling her against him and grinding against her.

She whimpered softly.

Shocked, he ceased moving, horrified that he was somehow hurting her.

"No," she gasped as she felt him slow down, "please don't stop." She opened her eyes and starred, blearily into his. "Don't stop." The look on her face melted immediately away into a pleading smile.

She wasn't afraid or in pain, she was in pure bliss.

A knock on the door yanked their attention away.

"Dinner Time!" It was Tazuna

Naruto groaned inwardly and looked at Anko. She was looking up into his eyes longingly. Everything about her was begging him to stay with her, and she wrapped her arm a little tighter around him.

That was all he needed to be convinced.

"Later." He murmurred, and then her lips crashed against his once more....

**And no, they were not having sex, so don't think that. That's not till later. LOL**


	25. Blunder

Finally, they broke away, panting heavily, his back against the wall, her back leaning against him, her hair tickling at his nose.

"Naruto."

**_"Huh?"_** He panted, sucking in ragged gasp after gasp, exhausted from their extensive make out session, his eyes still that strange color of before.

Yet he was still surprised as twisted round to embrace him.

This time pulling his head into her chest.

His face buried amongst the still growing pillows, he reddened, and at this, she giggled, chastising him lightly.

"How does it feel?"

His blush deepened, and she let out a small "Eep!" As his hands groped at her breats, making her whimper slightly as he squeezed the twin mounds, then groan in ecstatic blissful moans

Unable to hold back any more,her lips crashed against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, in a wet, sloppy kiss, that drove him down agains the floor.

Breaking it, her eyes sparked, but she did not smack him, now holding the taller teen down.

"Pervert."

He grinned up at her lecherously.

_**"Would you have it any other way?"**_

--

Kakashi arched an eyebrow, as Naruto and Anko emerged from the guest room some time later.

They were practically _glowing _as they held hands.

A smile could be seen behind his mask, as he flipped to the page in his next book.

"Finally got together, eh?"

A frying pan, administered to his head by the foul tempered kunoichi, bashed him into silence.

"No thanks to you!"

Naruto winced in sympathy for his sensei, as a large red welt appeared on the copycat's head, and he collapsed in a heap upon the floor.

"Anko-chan, take it _easy_! You're gonna kill him at this rate!"

The amber eyed girl gave a small "Hmph!", and hit him again for good measure, ensuring that he would sleep on the kitchen floor, for the remainder of this night.

"Well, he has it coming to him!"

The blond sweatdropped, as she huffed and tossed the frying pan into the sink.

"Remind me to stay on your good side...

---

He had scarcely gotten into his sleeping bag, before he felt Anko's eyes on him.

The former jonin looked from her sleeping bag to his, then felt a wicked grin creep up upon her face.

What good was having a boyfriend-

"Scoot over."

"Wha-h-hey!" He sputtered as Anko suddenly nudged his body to one side, then crawled into the sleeping bag with him, her head resting against his chest.

A pouty look melted his resistance, a searing kiss finishing it off, as they held each other close, and allowed sleep to claim them, hours later.

-If you couldn't sleep with him? (Not like that! They're still way to young!)

---

(Next Day)

"Nel-chan?"

She looked at him for a moment, and her lower lip trembled.

How could he do such a thing to her?

Then she looked away.

"Leave me alone."

Naruto was often a study in opposites. Though he could be dense at times, he was also capable of feats of amazing brilliance. The chief difference was the amount of encouragement he got.

At the ninja academy his teachers had outright sabotaged his progress. The village shops sold him the worst quality gear for premium prices, and in all other ways did their level best to hinder his progress.

On the other hand...

The one time he'd felt a teacher was going out of his way to help him, Naruto had performed the mission he'd asked of him flawlessly, and learned a jonin level jutsu in a matter of hours. When he'd thought his team was counting on him, he'd participated substantially in the defeat of an A-rank missing ninja.

When he had seen his comrades in danger, he had displayed strength ten times his own.

It was like magic.

When people believed in him, he _performed_.

It was that simple.

He'd learn at rates the legendary _Sannin_ wouldn't believe, if only someone would give him a chance and a little bit of direction.

So it made sense that he started to falter, when Neliel started to give him hurt looks, whenever he came near her, even during training.

Kakashi had seen it coming the moment Nel had shown up, and stated that he would leave this matter to the kids, as it was there's to work out, and he still had Neliel rather peeved with him, for dragging her out of the room before.

Even Anko soon took note and eventually under his pestering, she just told him to talk it out with the espada.

That brought him to were he was now.

(Hueco Muendo)

"Gestuga Tenshou!"

She caught the arc on her hand, then with a shriek, tossed it back at him.

"YEOW!" Yelped the blond, as his own attack bit into his chest, burning through the clothes, and scorching his skin so badly, he was forced to drop Zangetsu.

During their training run, she had been rather _brutal_ in her attacks, scorching his flesh in the are of his chest and arms, leaving raw red burns there, that had been slow to heal.

Blood dripped down upon the sands, and he gagged, as he clutched his side in pain.

"Allright allright! I give!"

"Good." She murmurred.

It was a sharp contrast to the almost hesitant attacks of the other day, as if she were afraid to harm him.

"Nel-chan, did I do something wrong?"

A small tremor shook her frame, she managed a stiff nod, sheathing her zanpaktou, and walking towards the nearby tree.

"W-Wait!"

He pulled at her wrist, asking her to turn round, so he could talk face to face.

She shook her head, yanked her arm away-

And he saw tears glistening in her eyes, water spraying out from the jerky motion, as her hair whipped about her.

"C'mon! He whined like a five year old, under the eternal moonlight.

"What did I do?"

A sob escaped her, and he realized he had used the wrong choice of words.

"Was it...bad?"

Water started running down her face, she hugged her arms to herself.

STUPID! His mind screamed, berrating himself for furthery stupidity, as he was just making things worse.

Hiccups and snifles escaped her now, and he felt like scum, for upsetting her, even if he had no idea what he had done.

"If...you don't wanna talk to me, thats okay...

He turned on one heel.

"I'm...gonna go now."

He began to walk away silently fighting his own grief as his slow and steady footfalls carried him away from her, and his hand drew at a portal.

_'What did I do...._

"Naruto?"

He stopped the rip fading, not realizing he had only taken five steps at max-

Yet why did it feel as if she was right behind him, even though her back was still turned?

"...Yeah?"

Nervously, praying that this was not a mistake, she spoke.

"Am I precious to you?"

A surprised cry.

"Nani?! What kinda question is that?! Of course-

She shook her head rapidly.

"No! Not just as a friend!"

Realization pierced his dense skull.

-As something more?"

"Mm-hmm." She murmurred, anxious tears welling up in her eyes, be the sad or joyous, she knew not.

He scratched at the back of his head, they were still not facing the other.

Silently, she clasped her hands together, offering a silent plea to the heavens.

_'Please! Oh please oh please oh_ please_!!_

"Well...I think you are...

"Do you mean it? Do you really _truly _mean it?" She whispered, lower lip trembling, refusing to face him still, lest her heart be broken, shattered into millions of tiny pieces-

Shards that she would never be able to recover, remnants that could never be healed.

Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see how tense the espada was, and his mind flasbacked on all the moments they had shared, even though they had only been in each other's aquaintance for less than three weeks.

An image of Nnoitra flashed through his mind, and he suddenly felt very protective of her, the innocently naive girl, who looked so close to crying that it was breaking his own heart, piece by piece, as he saw her, a radiant beauty, against the pale moonlight.

There was just something about her, the smile, which masked sadness, no it was _her _that drew him in, not the false smile she always seemed to wear, as if hiding some terrible secret.

He didn't like seeing his Nel-chan upset-

He gasped, as he realized he was acting as if he _owned her._

He wasn't far off.

_'I need her.'_

His zanpaktou nodded their aggreement, a trio of voices bouncing off each other, in his mind.

_She needs_ you_, Naruto._

His next words made the tears finally spill over, from her viridian eyes.

"Neliel, I _need_ you."

She let out a small "Eep!"

A pair of arms encircled her, hands resting lightly across her bare midriff, in a crisscrossed X.

Naruto's arms.

Naruto's hands.

Hands that spun her round, to look him right in the eyes.

Nel picked up one arm and placed it across her abdomen, drawing attention to the skimpiness of her clothing in comparison to the size of her perfect, round breasts…

He looked away from the tempting sight. "Sorry...

The ghost of a smile touching Nel's lips widened until she let out a soft chuckle.

"Naru-kun!" she called out, and without warning, flung herself on top of him, thus pulling the startled teen into a tight embrace, and knocking him back to the sands, propped up by his elbows.

The surprised blond hugged back with the strength that he could muster, as her grip was practically breaking his back.

"Hey! Hey! What brought this about?!"

Nel buried her head in his shoulder and gently kissed his sore flesh, sending tingles up and down his spine, as she addressed the wounds she had dealt him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

His arms were somehow wrapped around her back, and he could feel every curve of her gorgeous body pressing flush against him.

She whispered again, almost to herself for some reason, as if to console the private doubts he had been harboring all along.

"Me too. I need you, I really, really need you Naruto-kun."

" Nel...I-Thanks... whispered Naruto softly, opening his eyes. Most of his skin wounds had been healed by this point and his mind began to clear.

The jinchuuriki ran a hand through Nel's soft locks of hair.

Nel picked up her head and placed a hand on Naruto's jawbone, tracing the flawless flesh gently with her fingertips, running them over the small thin horizontal scar he had there.

"I...will always be here for you, no matter what decision you make, I want to stand by your side.

And suddenly, from out of _nowhere-_

"Forever."

She caught his lips in a kiss.

After a few moments of wide-eyed shock, Naruto eventually placed a hand on the back of Nel's head, fingers tentatively entangling themselves in her locks of teal hair.

She assumed dominance, easing his mouth open to deepen the kiss, her tongue snaking in slowly.

She wanted it, she wanted _him._

She wanted to _savor_ the special moment she had been trying to get, albeit unknowingly at first, ever since she had first met this odd shinigami.

"Well, what do we have here?" A low voice suddenly spoke.

Naruto paled, breaking away in an instant, and pulling Nel with him, making a break for it, trying to buy time for the portal to form...

They had ignored Agro's warning.

They had stayed too long.

A tan blur streaked past his vision, and he skidded to a halt, catching a backfist, and lurching away from a kicK, as the explosion of sand obscurred his attack

Yet he didn't know whether to be relieved or appalled, as he saw that it was not Nnoitra.

She had dark skin, green eyes, spiky blonde hair, and wore an oddly-cut variation of the arrancar jacket that sported long sleeves.

The odd outfit bares most of her midriff, whilst _barely_ covering her ample chest, her bosom easily a DD.

The lower part of her jacket was _slightly_ extended to cover the latter. She carried a zanpaktou on her back; the sword itself is notably broad compared to others and had a western-style guard.

The remnants of a hollow mask are partially covered by her collar, but it is clear that she at least has pieces of mask on both sides of her cheeks as well as thinner fragments that frame her eyes.

Green emerald eyes glinted out at them, a small breeze whipping about her form.

"Aizen-sama would like a _word_ with you two."


	26. Tragedy

**Damn TITE KUBO! NOW HE'S GONE AND MIXED THE ESPADA RANKINGS UP FOR ME!**

**(Music: Blood is Pumping)**

Naruto took a step back.

"No thanks."

The espada stepped forward.

"You don't have a choice."

The jinchuuriki flashed a smile.

"Well, when you put it that way-

Quickly, he spoke through clenched teeth to Nel, who was directly behind him.

"On my signal, we'll make a break for it."

Neliel nodded.

"One, two-

His eyes morphed hollow, and he lunged blade in hand.

"NOW!

The getsuga tenshou whipped up a cloud of dust and dirt, buying them a second or two, as the espada blinked the dust out of her eyes.

She sighed, as she saw the two in the distance, the portal shimmering around them, a yard off-

They thought they were home free?

They knew not how wrong they were.

"Pitiful-

**"We think otherwise!" **hissed a voice.

A wave of green burst out of the sand, forcing her back a step.

A pair of wings swept a fierce gust about her, and a black tail lashed violently against the ground, shaking it with its might.

It was Agro.

In his released form the vasto lorde bared his fangs with massive killer intent, gripping tightly his zanpaktou, which glowed softly in the moonlight.

**"This one has claimed the boy as his charge."**

A massive gust of air alerted Naruto the the presence of his ally.

"Agro-sensei?"

The hollow got into a stance, as he spoke.

**"You will not touch him, so long as we draw breath!"**

The espada unslung her blade, and the blond screamed a warning about the arrancar's speed.

"Then live no longer, _master_."

Agro hissed dangerously, but he was smiling, as his wings flapped once, and he exploded into the air.

His voice, deep an booming called out to Naruto and Neliel.

**"Run! This one will handle her!"**

"But-

**"GO!" **Roared the hollow, and he was rewarded, as Neliel veritably dragged the struggling blond back into the warp, which closed about them seconds later, then vanished

They were safe.

As a result, he barely saw the attack coming.

Moving at the last minute, he seized the espada by her wrist, just as the blade cut his arm, drawing black blood, upon his shoulder.

Veins throbbed in her arms, but he chortled with amusement, her fighting style a dead give-away, as he held her at bay.

**"Ah, we _know_ you."**

Slowly, he forced the blade away, and out of his shoulder, shaking his head sadly as the armor closed back around it.

**"Halibel. We are VERY dissapointed in you."**

A deep emerald glow engulfed him, as he released his limits, powering up.

Sand exploded about him, as the armor upon him morphed, becoming sharper, even deadlier, if such a thing werepossible, as he now sported elbow blades, in addition the massive cleaver that was his zanpaktou.

**"Never in a millenia, did we think you would betray us to Aizen."**

"Times change, people change." She replied evenly, one hand pumping forward.

He caught the bara on his fingertips, and reveled in the look of shock that made her eyes widen.

**"And why did you, this one asks?"**

She looked away, and the wind blew, exposing a bit of her face, and the mask there.

Immediately the draconic howl scowled, his tone jeering, mocking, and sinister.

**"For _beauty_? Halibel, we are disgusted."**

"It's different." She hissed, then sent a yellow cero screaming his way, with an imperceptibly fast motion

The Vasto Lorde laughed, as he slapped the hollow flash away, with his left hand, via putting her bara in the way, that he still held.

**"You are right. We are even stronger now, and this time, we will not show you mercy."**

The former student sprang, but was violenty jarred by a point blank bara/cero tandem combo, that sent her screaming from the sky, into the sand.

And then Agro sprang at her, soaring down like a comet, wings pressed tightly against his form.

**"We will undo our mistake."**

From the smoke, a blade lashed out, just as he got within a foot of her.

Hissing, he heft Ryujin to the right, catching the blade, and twisting his body-

His taillashed out in a violent whip.

A sharp crack was heard.

Halibel took the hit directly to her face, and her neck, no her entire _body_, spun round as she was sent tumbling back into the sand, end over end, with violent brutality.

Agro shook his head, as she rose.

Her mask, or rather, the right portion of it was cracked.

She winced, as she felt some of her reaistu leak away from her, causing her to swoon slightly.

An idea struck the dragon, and he chuckled.

A few more hits like that, and she'd be left _powerless_.

She'd meet the same fat Neliel had nearly met, but he highly doubted anyone would stick their neck out for her rescue.

Not even Aizen was likely to interfferre, at this point.

"H-How are you still this strong?" She spat, and Agro laughed deeply, showing her his palm.

And the white 1 etched there.

**"How do you think we became the first arrancar?"**

Despite herself, Halibel paled, as killer intent leaked out of the first espada, ever to exist.

Long before Aizen had ever even _existed_.

**"Now, we are going to show you, the difference between us." **Stated Agro, coldy, as he descended to the sands, commencing stage two of his plan.

He jammed his blade into the ground, roared, as he pulled upon the zanbato.

**"Awaken:Ryuujin."**

A bright green reiatsu engulfed him!

A beam of light shot out from the pommel of the sword toward the ground and expanded as it neared the ground. After a moment Agro was visible again, he was standing above a huge cloud of smoke, holding a seemingly unchanged Ryuujin in his hand,...

But upon a second look Halibel saw that it had lost its dragon head pommel, and a solid stream of reiatsu flowed from the sword's hilt down into the smoke. Suddenly a huge pair wings emerged from the smoke, and with one flap a huge gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing a huge, dark green dragon.

It's scales like armor, four legs, claws and fangs the length of swords, horns growing from its head and going backwards, spines along its back and tail, glowing red eyes, it stood at about two stories tall, and it was easily five hundred feet long. Agro stood atop its head and the reiatsu from the sword connected to the base of the dragon's skull.

Smirking , Agro looked at the dragon and sword fondly, then faced his former protogese and loudly said,

**"Susamaji Ryuujin (Fierce Dragon King)."**

Halibel took a step backwards, as he spoke again

**"The least we can do is return you to the way you once were."**

"We'll see about that." Stated the blond.

A sad sigh.

**"Yes, yes we will."**

Without warning the dragon let loose a stream of fire from its mouth which she leapt into the air to avoid-

Only to come face to face with her master.

His hand buried itself in her stomach, and she hissed out in pain.

Until hi mouth now danced with black light, shining behind his jaws

Her eyes widened as she was cast in the dark pallor.

_'Cero?!'_

_XXX_

"I have to go back! Lemme go!"

"Naruto!"

Too late, he had leapt back into the portal.

xxx

But it was too late to move.

With a familair scream, the blast smacked Halibel hard in the jaw, and she barely swayed away, lest the impact alone spell her doom.

Crack.

The chin portion of her mask crumbled away, revealing tan skin underneath.

Desperate, her sword struck out, but it was quickly blocked with the sword Agro still held.

"You're going after my mask... She hissed, feeling faint.

**"Ah, you know us well!" **Crowed the Vasto Lorde, and then pain exploded through her head as he struck again, smoting her hard in the nogin, whilst the another clawed hand struck at her chest, raking across her jacket, rending it to pieces, and exposing the 3 tattooed upon her breast.

Cursing, Halibel jumped back from Cain and the dragon attacked with its claws which made her use Sonido to get around and higher into the air where he could see both Agro and the dragon-

And the blast of black reiatsu that roared up to greet her.

**"Soon, soon it will be over for you."**

Halibel swung her sword as she yelled, "Kamaitachi!" The two attacks, black and yellow collided in midair resulting in another explosion, but with a much stronger shockwave than before.

As the explosion cleared the dragon once again appeared before Halibel and began to attack her with its claws and fangs, Ichigo struggled to block each of the attacks, the dragon's brute strength was was great.

The dragon's wings reared back and began to glow with a green light.

Too late, as Halibel realized what was about to happen, the confidence in her eyes vanished and she mumbled one word.

"Oh."

The dragon's wings came forward and released a less concentrated blast which caused the espada to cross her arms in front of her face to protect herself from it, but she still received numerous deep cuts.

And to her horror, he mask crinkled further, as the entire right half of it broke, exposing bloodied skin.

She stumbled, and fell to one knee, her clothing now feeling oddly _loose _upon her form, panting heavily, as sweat beaded upon her brow, her voice at a slightly higher pitch.

She was losing and badly.

"D-Damnit!"

The dragon struck again, and she managed to dodge all of the slashes, but as she tried to get above one, she was suddenly swatted out of the air and slammed into the ground with enough force to make a crater.

With a roar, Agro emerged from the cloud of smoke, totally unharmed.

As soon as the attack ended, Agro didn't waste a second and used his boosted speed to get past his dragon and locked blades with her.

But now she was beginning to falter, the blade trembling in her hands, fear showing through, as he pushed her back.

**"We are nearly done."**

Her desperate cero only tickled him, as it bounced clear off his face.

**"You will start over."**

Another point blank cero, this one to the other side of her face, ruined her mask further.

_'M-Master..._

He cackled, then grabbed her, squeezing down upon the neck portion of her mask, until it too, shattered.

**"We shall end this now."**

Her conciousness began to fade.

She felt tears running down her face, as everything went black, her clothes now no longer anywhere near as tight upon her body.

Then darkness...

xxx

Agro shook his head, as he glared down at the now teenage Halibel.

Her reaitsu was steadily leaking to the point where she was at least at Naruto's level.

With a hand to her head, he halted the regression, and repaired the bone fragmentsaround her face, to the points where they were nothing more than simple lines under her neck,

With her memories gone, he had successfully rid Aizen of another espada.

**"You will have a new life now, Halibel. We have given you a better one."**

Needless to say, he was quite proud of himself.

Grunting, he hoisted the teenager over his shoulder, and his wings beat at the ground, as he hopped to the dragon's head.

With firm instructions, he bid the beast to drop her at said destination, then return to him.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, as a reaitsu level exploded behind him.

**"You too?"**

Ulquiorra wore a blank look upon his face, as the dragon took off into the night.

"Where are you taking her?"

**"We will tell you _nothing_." **Growled the vasto lorde, and raised his reaitsu for emphasis

"Oh?' Quipped a voice, and the draconic hollow stiffened, as a familair man walked into view.

A blade pierced his chest, and Agro gagged, as it was pulled away.

Despite himself, he chuckled.

His fate was sealed, his deed was done.

**"Aizen. Come to kill us, have you?"**

The shinigami held up an orb.

"To recruit you actually."

**"Never!" **Growled Agro, as he staggered to his feet, and drew his blade.

Sousuke shrugged.

"I offered."

Agro rose, and his wings beat the ground, casting a violent gust, as he raised his power to his limits.

This would likely be his last hour.

**"And we refuse! We will never give the boy to you!"**

"I never said you had a choice." Stated Aizen bluntly.

Agro suddenly noticed that all the other espada were present, eyes widening slightly.

He was _fucked _and he knew it.

Aizen snapped his fingers.

They drew their blades, along with Ulquiorra.

"Now...

Time seemed to slow, as the arrancar charged in on the weakend vasto lorde.

"Die."

**_"NOO!"_**

A scream pierced the night.

Freezing, all present felt a chilling power rip past them.

It was Naruto, blades held and he _shimmered _with Kyuubi chakra.

**_"TOUCH HIM, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"_**


	27. Anko's Heartfelt Confession!

**Aw, this chapter is so kawai!**

Naruto was pissed.

No scratch that, he was_ beyond _pissed, as he saw what had been done to _his _sensei.

**_"HANDS OFFA HIM!"_**

Aizen arched an eyebrow, as the blond began to advance, sticking Shinshou into his teeth, pulling out Zangetsu, which now resembled a large katana, and Hyourinmaru, to assume a three sword style stance.

**_"Ban-kai."_**

Dark energy radiated from him, as the half mask formed.

Wings of pure ice billowed out of his back, and Shinsou jutted spikes from his forearms and elbows, creating elbow blades that were similair to those of Grimmjow's released form.

"Now now, no need for aggression....

Agro chuckled, comitting blood seconds later.

**"We think... it is a bit late for that...**

Scowling, one of the espada, a tall burly man, moved to finish him-

And all hell broke loose.

**_"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_**

This scream was followed by an expansive dome of demon chakra, one that smacked hard into all the espada, and Aizen alike.

**_"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

Two tails of the tainted chakra blazed behind him, as the dark crescent wave dug about him in a circle, smacking all arrancar aside as if they were mere flies, whilst Aizen looked on with an amused smirk.

Then the boy was bast then, snatching up Agro, and running for all he was worth, until his wings beat at the ground, and he sped into the air.

**_"Don't worry sensei. We won't let you die..._**

Memories flashed through his mind, and of how Agro had shown him a special sight...

(Other day)

"Eh?" A reaitsu spring?"

He whined in protest as Agro ruffled his hair with a clawed hand.

**"Yes. This one goes here all the time, whenever he is not training you."**

"How come?"

Agro dipped a cut hand in the pool.

When he exposed the hand, it was healed.

A smirk was set upon his face, whilst the blond looked on in awe.

**"To heal. Otherwise this one would be dead from the constant bruisings you give us."**

He bid Naruto to soak in the spring, and the blond emerged seconds later, fully of energy.

"WOW! DANG SENSEI! This is freakin awesome!"

xxx

He had to get his sensei to the spring!

He felt his feet turn into claws as he bounded upon the sands, and was idly aware of a long tail emerging from his back, as his muscles bulked up, and his form changed, steadily progressing into a full blooded hollow.

Yet his sanity was maintained, and he was at the spring in no time.

He knelt down, and suddenly felt another reaitsu-

And found himself looking at another Agro, but this was was distinctly female, and a little shorter than him, maybe 5"0.

No mask was to be seen upon her young face, and her armor was a pale lavender, as opposed to the black.

Her look was more sleek, more refined, as her wings beat steadily at the ground, before folding against her back.

Looking at her closely, her face was a dead ringer for Hinata's.

She reached out one clawed hand for him.

**"Here, we will take him."**

**_"W-Who're you?"_**

**"We are Orga. Agro's little sister."**

A groan from the dragon made it clear.

**"Hehe. Good to see you, Nee-chan...**

Naruto allowed her to take hold of his master, then the girl hefted him up, and dipped him into the pool, followed seconds later by the blond himself, revering his hollowfication, as he jumped out of the green liquid bath.

Agro emerged seconds later, with a mighty roar, his mighty wings beating at the air, his howl a warning to all hollows:

The big dog was back.

**"Ah, we are restored!"**

Tilting his head to one side, he seemed to hear something.

Seconds as an annoyed Anko and Nel popped into existence, via the portal, which Agro had opened for them.

**"And it seems that these two are looking for you."**

Naruto paled, as he saw the glint in Anko's eyes.

"Uh-oh...

She didn't kill him, surprisingly.

"No, I have something MUCH worse in store for you...

"What?"

"You have to take me shopping when we get back."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....

xx

**(After defeating Zabuza/ before Chunin Exams. Hot springs. Come on, the way Naruto is now, Zabuza and Haku probably got OWNED anyways)**

"Aaaaah.... Sighed Anko, as she sank into the steaming water of the reaitsu pool, a towel wrapped round her still developing body.

Nel was already in the water, her own towel strained against her lovely body. A body Anko would not have again until a few years from now, if that damned elixir didn't come in soon...

"Erm...Are you sure about this?" Asked Naruto, a towel wrapped round his lower waist, exposing his tan skin, as Agro and Orga kept a constant vigil, should any unwanted hollows intrude upon their little sanctuary.

Anko shot him a look.

"Just get in."

Grumbling, he did so, sitting down upon the edge of the pool, then dipping himself in, taking the only place left...

Between the two girls, so they wouldn't kill each other.

Immediately, he felt Anko's hand reach for his underwater, and he blushed as he was suddenly yanked towards her.

This prompted a pouty look from Nel, who had been just about to try the same thing.

"Anko-chan! That's not nice!"

"Tough luck!" Teased the Jonin, sticking out her tongue, undoing the ponytail that held back her hair, and allowing it to fall into the water. "After that little fiasco you caused, I've _earned _some time with him!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Moaned Naruto.

"No!" Came the simultaneous shout from both girls, silencing him, leaving him to be yanked, back and forth, like a tug of war, until...

"Um...excuse me?"

A voice rang out, getting their attention, and they looked up from the pool.

It came from a girl who had long, spiky blond hair, rich tan skin, and gorgeous green eyes. Her facial expression was uncertain, nervous, and she fidgeted slightly were she stood.

But perhaps the most interesting item was that...

She was clad in a only a towel, just like the rest of them.

Like Anko, she was short, around 4"11, but she seemed to be developing a steadier rate, as her breasts looked to be a C cup, as they jutted out against her towel, quite well.

"M-May I join you?"

Agro smiled, and made things clear before any kind of protest could be made by either girl.

**"Ah, there you are."**

He stepped forward to place two hands upon his student's shoulders.

**"This one is proud to introduce Halibel. She will be training with us from now on."**

She glanced at Naruto meekly, and did a small bow, making Naruto blush, as she accidentally exposed a bit of her cleavage..

"H-Hello everyone."

Needless to say, the blond was the first to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Hali-chan!"

This made her blush, and she shyly waved hello as he raised a hand in greeting, slowly dipping herself into the water.

Ever curious, Naruto drifted over to her, creating a small ripple in his wake, glad to be freed from the minature tug of war that had been taking place just moments before.

Much to Anko and Nel's dismay, he started asking the shy girl questions.

"So, do you have a zanpaktou too?"

She looked to the bank, where the outline of a sword could be seen.

"H-Hai."

And when that got boring, he started asking her about her likes and dislikes in combat styles, unaware that Anko and Nel were feeling rather left out, as he seemed to be far more interested in the new girl, than he was in them..

Maybe it was because she wasn't trying to pull his arms off? Reasoned Anko, reflecting back on how she and Nel had procceeded to fight over him, when the espada had simply stated that Naruto 'needed her'.

Whatever the hell that meant.

Anyways, at the rate things were going now, Naruto seemed more likely to hang with this one, than her!

"Hey, have we met before?"

She looked at him odd.

"Nani?"

He scratched the back of his head, leaning against the stone.

"Its nothing, you just look really familair, like this woman I saw the other day...

He looked at her, to see if it ran a bell.

"But you're prettier than she was."

Unaware of the compliment he had given, he went on.

"I tell ya, that lady was NOT cool, she tried to kidnap me!"

Halibel giggled at his words, blushing a soft pink, from head to toe.

"Eh? Hali-chan, you got a fever or something?" Confused, he touched a hand to her head, and now she turned a bright pink, as his fingers touched her forehead, then her own, for a few precious seconds...

"Na-Naruto-kun, I'm f-fine...

Whether it was the full body blush, the _adorable_ stammer, or the blasted topic itself, they were talking insitently and animatedly now, as Halibel made a stray gesture in the air with her hand, tucking her hair aside with a delicate finger.

She could see it in her eyes, the way she took shy glances at him when he looked away for a second, and the way he would smile at her when she said something, or asked a question....

He was going _gaga_ over this one, she just knew it!

She could just picture what that little imp was up to!

"You...really think I'm pretty?" She would ask meekly.

He would nod enthusiastically, trying his best not to look at her soaking wet form, covered only by a towel, and fail miserably.

"Y-Yeah, you're p-pretty cool, Hali-chan...

Anko mouthed those words with disgust, jarring herself out of the daydream, before the two kissed in her head.

_'Blech!i Gimme a break!'_

Even the thought of such a thing made her green with envy!

Her words made the ears of the snake mistress twitch, and a feeling of deja vu washed over her.

She admitted to liking him first, they had _made-out _first, so why the hell was he ignoring _her_?!

"D-Do you think I'm pretty, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I guess so, you're as pretty as Anko-chan and Nel-chan, and they're really...

_'Cute.' _He thought to himself, trying his best not to anger his newest friend, who he really enjoyed chatting with.

Another game of tug a war Naruto would likely be the end of him!

Nel soon reached a similair conclusion, and looked over to her rival.

"Truce?"

Anko nodded.

"Truce...For now."

Unfortunately, they missed Agro's words.

**-Then it is official! Neliel and Halibel will stay with Naruto until this one can find a proper place in Hueco Muendo for them!"**

Halibel sank under the water to hide her blush, and Nel immediately yanked her hand away, out of Anko's grip.

"Well, it was nice being on the same side!"

Anko was gobsmacked, and anger tweaked at her brow.

This wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all!

xxx

(Last Night in Wave)

Her words, soft, tugged at Naruto's hearstrings that evening, as everyone dozed.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure-

"In _private_?" She finished, clearly distressed about something...

"O-Okay...

(Outside)

Her words knocked him for a loop.

"Look, I hoped it wouldn't come to this...

"Hmm? What?"

"Naruto, I think we should break up." Anko stated bluntly.

The look upon his face was a heartbreaking tearjerker.

"W-Why?"

"You know damn well why!" She suddenly hissed, hating herself more and more with every word, sobs starting to form in the back of her throat, then work their way up until she was openly sobbing between words.

"How am I supposed to like-_like_ you, if you f-freakin hit on every girl that comes within three feet of you?!"

He stared at her.

"Anko-chan, THAT kind of like?"

She managed a small nod.

"I don't know yet, but I thinking its turning into something like that-

Abruptly that look hardened.

"You don't get it do you? Everytime I see you talking to another girl, and ignoring me like that-

She looked away.

-It _hurts_."

_"_Anko-chan, I'm not trying to hurt you-

"Then no more!" She suddenly sobbed, pressing her face into her jacket.

"Wha?"

"No more girlfriends! I can barely put up with Nel, and gah, I don't know about Halibel, living with you to, but-

"You don't like me having all these girls as friends?" He asked densely.

"Baka! I mean no more saying you 'need' someone or you 'want' someone, when you already 'have' someone! You don't do that in a relationship! It called being unfaithful!"

He looked away.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way, Anko-chan."

She grabbed him.

"Then _forget_ what I said about breaking up!"

"Eh?"

"Just promise me you won't do 'it' with Hal or Nel, or if you want to, at least do it with _me_ first.."

He flushed a dark red, sputtering in livid embarassment.

He wasn't _that _dense!

"A-Anko-chan, what're you s-saying?!"

"Its like I said, I don't know where these feelings, are going, but they're going somewhere-

She hugged, him fighting the tears, and losing the battle, as hot water streamed down her face, joining in the sobs.

"So I don't want to lose them, and I sure as _hell_ don't want to lose _you."_

His arms moved of their own accord, to encircle his distraught teammate.

"A-Anko-chan...

Her next words were a dry broken whisper, the last time she had said them, well, all hell had broken lose. But she had to say them, she had to _believe _in herself to say them, one more time...

Or else she would never have the peace, the serenity, peace of mind that she wanted so badly.

"Naruto...I think I'm falling in love with you."


	28. Confession Part 2

"Naruto, I think I'm falling in love with you."

As soon as those words reached his ears, Naruto's mind went _blank_.

Love?

He could honestly admit that he had never been told that before, but...

What did love _mean_?

She was looking at him pleadingly, and it was hard to think that this vulnerable girl before him, had only a month ago, been a jonin, one he who didn't so much as spare him a passing glance.

"C'mon! Say something! Anything!"

These past weeks, they had been terrific, horrifying....

And so much fun, all wrapped up in one crazy package.

He had made so many new friends, he had gotten so strong...

But no amount of training, mental, physical or otherwise, could have possibly prepared him for this-this strange sensation that was welling up in the pit of his stomach, then turning end over end, with reckless abandon.

"Anko-chan, I don't really know what to say...

Amber eyes looked up at him pleadingly, they were swimming in tears.

But at his words, she looked _hurt._

"W-What?"

Anger twisted her face.

"Here I am spilling my guts out for you, and you can't think of something to say to me?!"

He waved his hands desperately before himself, whether for defense, or to calm her down, he could not be certain.

"N-NO! That's not it at all!"

He tried to form the words, but they couldn't wouldn't come.

"I-its just that-well ya see-

Good lord what was he trying to say?!

It was like his someone had flicked the OFF switch on his voice box...

They didn't come.

Frustrated he tried to get his message across in a more simplistic way.

"What're you trying to-Mmmph!" Came her startled cry, as his lips suddenly covered hers, his arms seizing her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss, a long and lasting liplock, that made Anko momentarily forget just why she was so angry.

"Mmmm... Whimpered the jonin, her initial cry of surprise fading away, the feelings of ecstasy and desire catching up with her, telling her to just revel in the moment, as his arms held her tight.

Seconds later, she pressed herself _hard _against him, with such force that he soon found himself backed up against the wall, all hopes of keeping this a simple lip lock gone in an instant.

He broke away, and sucked in a deep breath, speaking before he went inexplicably mute again.

"Anko-chan, you have to understand, nobody's _ever _said they loved me before."

Slightly dazed, the former snake mistress blinked a few times to clear the haze his kiss had left her with.

_'No one? Duh, of course, he's an orphan!' _She chided herself, then felt worse for thinking it.

"You're the first person to ever tell me that, but...

A look of confused helplessness fixed itself upon his whiskered face.

"I don't really know what love _is_, Anko-chan."

"Naruto, love is-

"Wait, lemme finish."

The words were coming readily to him now, and he said them as he went.

"You were the first person to ever talk to me...

A light blush tinged her face as he went on, something that had never happened when she had been this age before.

Back then, she had been to busy trying to _survive, _to have time for boys.

Therefore, for all her combat experience, she was still a rookie when it came to love.

"Ever since the, uh... erm...

He knew better than to bring up the potion, but did so anyway.

"Ever since the 'accident' I've really enjoyed spending time with you...

Nervously, he moved from foot to foot, until her body, pressing closer against his, forced the blond into immobility.

...I like hearing you laugh, I really like your smile and when you get upset...

He scowled, genuinely angry, and this touched her-

"I wanna punch somebody's lights out-

A goofy grin replaced the anger seconds later, drawing a small gasp from her at his words.

-Or fall down the stairs, if it'll make you laugh, it'd be worth it, if you'd stop crying."

Reviewing what he had said, he nodded to himself, unaware of the genuine effect his words were having on her.

_'...Yeah. This sounds right, I guess..._

"I do know, even though I can't really explain it...

He reached down for her hands, and she made no effort to resist him, interlaced

...Even after you take that antidote...

Her eyes began to water, a small hiccup escaped her.

"I... want you to stay around...for awhile." He finished sheepishly, wearing a nervous grin.

He hazel orbs swam with tears now, she wore a small smile.

"Naruto, do you realize what you just said?"

He was suddenly seized in a fierce embrace, hot tears stained his shirt.

Anko was crying?

Did he do something wrong?

"Baka."

"Eh?"

She laughed, softly into his chest.

"Everything you just said, every word-

She looked up at him, speaking softly as well.

"_That's _what love means Naruto."

He did a double take.

"Really?"

"Really. You described it perfectly."

His brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"But I sorta feel the same way about Nel and Hal-chan, does that mean I love them too?"

She pecked him on the cheek, getting his attention.

"How long? When did you start to feel like this? About me, I mean."

He reddened.

"Um, erm...

"Well?"

"The night Orochimaru came after you." He murmurred.

Her eyes went wide, as her pupils shrank against the moonlight.

That was nearly a month ago!

WAY before Nel and Halibel had entered the picture!

"Naruto, forget what I said before."

"Huh?"

She got so close she was practically raping his personal space, tone firm and resolute.

"I don't think I've fallen for you, now I _know it._"

Her hands disentangled themselves from his, and moved to go around his waist, as she was too short to throw her arms around his neck, without him stooping down.

"When I first met you, I thought you were just some stupid kid-

"HEY!" He protested.

She shot him a glare.

"Lemme finish!"

He promptly went silent.

Her tone became wistful, as she looked up into the night sky, reflected in his deep sapphire eyes.

"But after that damn medicine, after Mizuki, I didn't see some stupid kid. I saw someone like me. The way you took on my former sensei, _head-on,_ without even thinking, that meant something."

She moved to rest her head against his chest.

"Nobody ever stuck their neck out for me before, but you did it without a second thought. When you passsed out-

A small tremor went through her.

-I was so _scared, _I thought the only other person like me was gone."

She nuzzled up to him seconds later, as she revisted a warmer memory.

"And when you came back, I was so _happy..._

Naruto slid down so he could lay agains the outer wall, and hold her at the same time.

"That was why you...

"Yeah. Then Nel showed up, and you ignored me, you even stopped talking to me." Again she sounded sad, and he hated himself for it. "When you went berserk against Zabuza, and I had to grab you, I saw that _I _was the one hurting you, by denying my feelings."

"And when Hal-chan showed up....

-I got jealous."She admitted with great difficulty. "You kept hurting _me _even though I liked you, and I tried to put it behind me, but-

Again he interrupted her, but this time she was left speechless.

"Anko-chan, I think...

Was he sure about this?

His eyes ran over her form, but her amber gaze dragged him back to the present.

Something deep inside him agreed.

It would be difficult, but the blond just realized something.

He was at the center of a rather nasty love triangle, with three girls that each had affections for him.

Halibel's shy crush on him.

Nel's endearing relationship that had formed with him when he saved her from Nnoitra.

And at the top, was Anko, who he could not banish from his mind, no matter how hard he tried, she was always on his mind, in one way or another, perverted or otherwise.

But still...

He couldn't keep the words from coming out, he had to say them.

He _had _to.

"I love you too."

Shock blanked her face.

"Nani? Did I hear you right, Naruto?"

He gace a resolute nod, and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure before, but now I am. I think I know what love is."

Anko's lips were mere centimeters from his own.

She wore a wide grin.

"Baka."

Then their lips met.

Both teens closed their eyes, and just held on to each other, but, passion seizing them, the hold soon tunred into a groping contest, with Anko on the loosing end of the battle, as Naruto suddenly seized her breasts, squeezing down with enough force to make her groan into his mouth.

Roughly, her tongue darted past his lips, not waiting for him to grant her access, she was anything but patient at this point, her sexual frustration had all but driven her wild, and his admittance filled her with warm bliss, as her hands slid under his shirt, and began to pull it off.

He was _her's! _Her mind screamed at her! They had been friends before this espada crap, and she be damned if she let Neliel or Halibel get with him first!

Seeing the boy you love everday can do that to ya.

His hands were about to lift up her shirt, when she spoke, in a husky whisper.

"Naruto, we _can't_ do this out in the open." She suddenly stated, and dense as he was, Naruto saw her point.

Going back inside was foolhardy, doing so would likely start the cafight of the century.

Anko's eyes drifted to the nearby lake, under the tree.

_That_ would do.

"I have an idea....

Stumbling, sprinting, she pulled him over to the water, and by the time he realized her intentions-

She had yanked him into the water with her...

**Hehe. Ya'll should know what's up next.**


	29. Show Yourself! Nnoitra Attacks!

Naruto barely managed to hold his breath, before he was dragged under, Anko's hands snaking under his shirt, pulling it up even before they hit the lake.

They surfaced seconds later, and he noticed that she had thrown his t-shirt upon the river bank.

Without a second of hesitation, she too threw off her shirt, tossing it upon the shore, before she pulled him down

Then her lips met his again, just as they fell back in the water.

Beneath the calm pool, they breathed through one another, staying lip locked all the while.

A low moan escaped her, passion, unrestrained, unrequited freed from its bonds, exploded forth, as they came up for air, gasping for air, after being under for so long.

The moonlight reflected off the water, shining down upon them, illuminating their bodies in the night, radiating off the droplets of due that clung to their forms.

He cried out in surprise, as she suddenly grabbed his face, kissed back, then began pulling at him.

Her hands ran slowly and lovingly over his back.

Eyes were warm and filled with love, for both of them.

His hands, trembling, highly nervous, suddenly snaked under her, and lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage their, cupping her breasts, accidentally pinching the nipples at one point.

"Mmmm...

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thinking this was what he was supposed to do, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth which felt raw from the passionate kissing.

Unintentionally, he squeezed down on the tender skin, causing her speed up against him,

She suddenly released him, then undid the belt that held her slim hip hugger jeans to her body, and she kicked off the pants into the water, before that article of clothing also joined his own upon the embankment.

Amber eyes glinted mischeviously, as she kicked off the clothing, then attacked him once more with her lips, now clad only in her panties, thoroughly soaked, both with water and sweat, before that article of clothing also joined his own upon the embankment.

He had awoken something in her, a fierce lust, that made her love him even more.

Her breasts bounced slightly, freed from their painful limiters, before she pressed herself against his chest, her entire nude body, flush against him, so he could feel her.

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her by the chest, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to blush, then "Eeep!" in surprise, before he kissed her with a slow and deliberate passion, hefting her up with the greatest of ease.

However, he did not expect her to kiss him in turn with slow passion, then expertly rolled him over under the water, unseen for a moment, before emerging once again, still lip locked, but now he was within her, and she moaned in ecstasy, beginning to move against him, slowly at first, then faster, faster, as they locked lips yet again.

He again groped her breasts, and she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a soft husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

Continuosuly he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up, as the last of their upper clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, a her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies seconds later, then they collapsed underwater, reemerging up to their chests, the ground, panting heavily, their lower halves still hidden underwater.

The moon shone in her eyes, as she leaned against him for support, finding it difficult to stand in the deeper water, despite the fact that it hid them from sight, she wasn't the best swimmer.

"I hate being short." She grumbled

Laughing, she tackled him, as he rose, and together, they melted into an embrace, as they fell back into the water once more.

He grinned, at a loss for words.

"A-Anko-chan...I-you-we-That was...

"Amazing... she purred, cuddling up to him, to lay her form across his chest, suddenly very, very tired, wantonly atop him. During their passionate exchange, her hair tie had fallen out, and with her violet hair dangling loose over her shoulders, she was truly the epitome of beauty.

"You said it...He panted, then reached for his tattered garments to lay over them.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" He yawned.

She giggled, then snuggled up against him.

"I'm happy."

"Hehehe. Me too....

"Naruto?"

"Anko-chan?"

Her lips, soft and supple, against his, then her hair tickled at his nose.

"I love you." She spoke these words with great conviction, and what he did made her the happiest girl alive.

His arms moved to embrace her, pulled the smirking girl into his chest.

"I love you too, Anko-chan."

Trying times were ahead for both of them, but in this they believed, with the utmost certainty.

As long as they had each other, as long as they could _lean _on each other for support, as long as they were _there _for each other, like no else had ever been...

It would be allright.

(Hour later)

Naruto slipped his clothes back on, and created ten shadow clones to watch over Anko.

He walked for a half an hour, then finally stopped when he deemed himself to be at a safe distance.

He looked up at the full moon, then to his left.

"How long have you been watching me?"

No response, the air is silent, no one is there.

"Show yourself, Nnoitra Jiruga."

The air suddenly ripped apart, and a black portal opened in response...

And a giant scythe lunged for his head!


	30. Will of the Fallen

**Background Music: Bleach theme emergence of the haunted**

Naruto scarcely had time to _think_, let alone move.

"Sonova-

He barely got his right arm up in time, and thus spared himself the full impact, which would have killed him on the spot.

However, the steel dug into his flesh, severing bone and tissue.

With a yelp, he tore it out, ripping out a good chunk of flesh in the process, leaving his arm limp, as it tried to make up for the sudden loss of skin.

Cursing he heaved it back with his good arm, throwing the scythe into the portal, and that would have been the end of it.…

If only its ringed chain hadn't decided to coil around him as it passed by.

He barely had time to suck in a breath.

Before he knew it, his arms were bound together at his sides, with such force that he could barely move them.

"K-Kuso!"

Immediately, his attacker began dragging him towards the portal, clearly intending to finish him off while he was down. In response, the blond dug his feet in, but it was no use, doing so only slowed his pace minutely.

Glancing down, he noticed just how _close_ his fingers were to each other.

"Come on…

Releasing the air in his chest, he found that he somehow had a degree of movement in his mangled arm, and thanks to his quick thinking, now had the means in which to make use of it.

"C'mon…

Willing his muscles to move, ignoring the screaming cries of pain, he _somehow_ managed to make the seal for a shadow clone.

The words were difficult to even form, so _raw _was his agony.

"K-Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

With a poof it appeared, and looked to him for instructions.

"Quick! Find Anko-chan and the others! Tell them to get Kakashi-sensei and-

Whoever was tugging on the chain didn't give him time to finish, suddenly yanking on the chain and violently dragging him into the portal.

Not wasting a moment, the clone sprinted back to Tazuna's house…

--

The moment he was ripped into Hueco Muendo…

Naruto got a face full of sand, as he was tossed headfirst into a dune.

Spitting out a sandy gob, he hastily clamored up, got to his knees-

Before the resounding barrage of Ceros' smacked him into the dirt anew, mind numbing in their intensity, scalding at his skin and back in rapid succession.

He could barely even think, let alone breathe.

Throughout it all, he heard the voice in his head, mocking him.

**Flittering shadows…**

Each blast seemed mightier than the last, and just as fast as the first, as their saphron glow illuminate the perpetual night.

**At the corner of your eye…**

Unable to block or dodge, the blond was sent tumbling end over end, until at last, he skidded to a halt, before a set of massive red pillars, indicating the one-sided battle had brought them right outside Las Noches.

**Lured by your fear leaden steps…**

The blonde's eyes were dull, and lifeless.

This was hopeless.

**A kiss from death cold lips I give…**

He just…

**Silently witnessing your end…**

Nnoitra grunted as he hefted the massive weapon over one shoulder.

_'I wanna win…_

"Done already? Honestly, I thought you'd fight better than that bitch of yours…

Naruto stiffened where he lay.

_'Win…_

Nnoitra grinned, but if reflected only the _foulest_ of mirth. "I hafta admit though, it looks like she's pretty good in bed…

Shrugging nonchalantly was the _worst _thing he could have done.

"Maybe after I'm done with you, I'll see for myself-

**I am aroused by your distress…**

_'No!'_

The crescent of blue light was easily sidestepped, as Naruto yanked Zangetsu free from his back sheathe...

He got up _screaming._

"_Bastard_! You Keep _away_ from her!"

His body radiated blue light, and his eyes tinted red, the sands trembling before him, as his rage awakened new depths of power.

Nnoitra laughed harshly, and waved him forward.

"Come and get me then, shinigami!"

"I'll kill you!" He roared, with beastial fury, a sound that echoed long and loud into the night, as he _slammed_ the flat end of Zangetsu into the sand, casting a spray about him!

When it cleared, the teen was gone.

Reappearing behind the espada.

Nnoitra's visible eye widened and he spun round, narrowly catching the resounding ice blast on his scythe.

Immediately, his right arm froze, as did his zanpaktou.

Cold eyes, one red, another blue, glared at him.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Naruto now bore the bearing of Hyourinmaru's Bankai, and the icy demeanor to boot.

A chilly laugh escaped him.

"You really don't know when to be quiet, do you? If you did, you would've killed me already."

Without waiting for him to respond, Naruto raised his blade, and then twisted it to one side, the guard's spikes now pointing vertically, to one side.

Several ice spikes surrounded them both, until they were entirely walled off in the prison.

"But unlike you, _I_ won't hesitate to end this, even if it should cost me my life."

The spires began to glow, softly at first, but soon they emitted a pulsating white glow, illuminating the arid night.

This was risky.

If the Kyuubi couldn't regenerate these wounds…

Then he was dead.

"Farewell, Nnoitra Jiruga. This is where we part ways."

Time seemed slow, as his lips formed the words.

"Syren Hyourou."

Both combatants howled as the spikes impaled them from every angle.

Naruto smirked as ice crept up their bodies at an incredibly fast pace.

Nnoitra just cussed him out.

Moments later, they were both frozen solid, locked in their deadly embrace of blades…

--

Aizen tsked, as he watched the column of ice rose into the night.

"This…complicates things…

" Moron! He's gone and gotten himself killed." Spat Grimmjow, as he saw the ice.

Ulquiorra shook his head, as he watched a figure shoot up into the air, from the prison's roof, which crumbled away seconds later, collapsing in on the icy prison.

"I beg to differ. They are both _very_ much alive."

---

Nnoitra felt his blood boil, as he shook off the ice, supressing a chill in the process

"Teme…

He was panting heavily, but aside from a few tattered patches in his clothes, he was fine.

He wasn't even scratched.

Physically that is.

Mentally and emotionally…

Not so much.

He was downright pissed, as he saw Naruto standing a few below from him, equally out of breath, but laughing, thinking he had managed to win the night.

This punk was supposed to be _dead! _

Why was he laughing?!

Did he think this was funny?!

Did he think he was _better?!_

All these thoughts and more boiled in the espada's brain, hissing and steaming, screaming at him, until it hurt just to even _think_ of them…

--

Naruto was on his last legs.

Blood dripped down onto the arid sands, creating a steady plink, plink sound as the crimson puddle pooled beneath him.

He wobbled back forth, and then found himself leaning on Hyourinmaru for support, jabbing its tip into the ground for balance, reverting it to its sealed state.

Slowly, the ice wings crinkled, and then cracked, finally crumbling back into nonexistence, along with his tail, and the claw upon his right arm.

The dragon itself was _exhausted_, yet still left its ice upon the arm of its master, so that his ravaged arm could heal without pain.

Said blond still chuckled, gazing down hazily at the necklace he wore that would transport him back to earth.

"It's…over….

He had no _idea_ how wrong he was.

---

With burst of reiatsu, he propelled downwards, target firmly in his sights!

The roar of rage was his only warning, and it came far too late.

"_Shaddap_!"

Everything stopped as he booted Naruto hard in the gut, doubling him over, silencing him, the audible crack of bone being heard for miles around.

Blood, vomited bile joined the pool of liquid below.

The arrancar thoroughly enjoyed the stunned look of horror and surprise set upon the face of his prey, even more so the sound of air, wheezing out of his lungs.

He bore his teeth in a wicked grin, thinking he had knocked the wind right out of the little twerp….

Until the water itself sprung up at him!

Nnoitra jumped back a pace, just as the water clone, formed from the pile of liquid, struck at where he head been but a second ago.

"What the?! What the hell is this?!"

"Nothing that'd interest you!" Snarled Naruto, as the Bunshin dissipated, indicating that chakra exhaustion was setting in.

Startled, he looked down at his hands, but no chakra flowed through them.

But how?! He had _plenty_ of chakra just a second ago!

Another kick and the ice around the blonde's sword arm shattered, exposing injured skin to the thick humid air.

The blond winced and clutched at his wound-

And paid for it dearly, for Nnoitra now dealt him a kick that nearly broke his neck, and sent his entire body spinning down into the sandy turf upon which they fought, landing him several yards away from where he started

Nnoitra charge soon afterwards, picking up speed with every step, his Sonido blindingly fast, cackling wildly.

"How's that you little shit? That's what it feels to get kicked by an _espada_!"

Naruto jammed Shinsou into the ground as he fell, uttering her shikai before he even hit the ground.

"Blossom!"

Obeying his command, thousands of spiky blades exploded from the sand, blocking the arrancar's path…

Or so he thought.

Much to his dismay, Nnoitra did not slow, and instead continued his charge, heedless of the swords, which had no effect on him at all.

"Pathetic!"

With the last foot or so separating them, he put on one last burst of speed…

Then his scythe was ramming hard into the blonde's side before said 'shinigami' could form any semblance of defense with Zangetsu.

He took great pleasure in kicking the blond again, knocking him down while he was stunned, and grinding his boot in with every stomp, caught up in the ecstasy of his pained cries.

"Hurt's don't it?! This is what you get for fuckin' with me!"

After several minutes of this, Nnoitra grew bored, especially when his target was too weak to resist.

"Say ya prayers kid."

Naruto suddenly realized something, as Nnoitra prepared to end his life.

Feebly he tried to move, only for Jiruga's boot to pin him down yet again, grinding into his bloodied, battered flesh.

"You're finished!"

_'Move! I have to move!'_

**You won't be able to, unless you accept who you really are. **Answered the voice cryptically, paralysis gripping his body.

_'Speak english damnit! Whaddya mean 'who I really am'? I'm Naruto!'_

**How dense can you be? You have more than one facade in this life. You have many, MANY faces, most of which you keep hidden from this world.**

He seemed to understand a bit now.

The Kyuubi, the zanpaktou, and his inner darkness…

These _things _were a part of him. They were not who he _really_ was, but rather, who he _could_ become. Temptation to give into the abuse of power, or to uphold it…

It was his decision, his _choice _that made the difference here. His power was split, into three's and alone, against this enemy…

He was getting his ass whooped.

If he kept resisting them, kept _denying_ his true selves…

He'd die!

Laughter, unfamiliar, pleasant this time, oddly soothing, was heard.

**So, you finally understand then…**

In his mind's eye, the scythe seemed to slow, until it hung less than an inch before his face, the colors of the night fading to grays.

A pair of hands cupped his face, yellow irises met blue.

**Face to face at last, eh partner? **It chuckled.

He found himself looking up at a pale version of himself, but one noticeable factor was…

She was a girl?! **(Looks like Naruto's sexy jutsu, but she's wearing the same attire he is.)**

**Will you yield to me yet? **It asked, oddly patient, despite his gobsmacked expression, at the gender swap, as well as her well endowed frame.

"What-How-Who-

The hollow smirked, flicking his nose in the process, as she got down on her haunches. **Did you _really_ think I'd look like you? Fraid' not buddy. I'm my own person, _and_ the reason you understand those girls at all.**

She looked up at Nnoitra's scythe, which seemed to be moving minutely downward, despite the effects of the time slow.

**I suggest you accept my help, if you ever want to see them again.**

The smile that grew on her face was as much eerie as it was scary, and her eyes suddenly danced with manic glee, even her tone betrayed her excitement.

**Now enough chit-chat! Are we gonna kick his ass or what? **

Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Y-You got a name?"

**Naru. That'll do I guess**. She shrugged half-heartedly, tracing his bleeding palms with her fingertips, leaving pale lines in the wake of her touch.

Those lines leapt upon his mangled arm, and replaced flesh with bone, until it could be healed.

That being done, she once again cupped his face in her hands, and then bringing her face closer to his…

She made him complete once again.

His eyes went wide, something cold met his face.

It was her lips.

He shivered slightly, as she pulled away, already beginning to fade.

**We're the same person, Naruto. Your pain is my pain. Your loss is my loss. Your love… is mine in return. Remember that partner…**

His heart started beating, faster, faster…

**Now, I'll lend you my power. Show me what you can do with it, and don't dissapoint me....**

Then she was gone.

By now, the beating od his heart was a drum in his ears, drowning everything else out in its terrible pounding roar!

His fingertips clawed at the sand, digging at the grains again and again, creating miniature skid marks; until more gravel slid down to cover them, growling into the night!

Gradually…

The muted silence changed.

It turned to laughter; he felt the darkness within resonate in his very soul.

It was soft at first, but this mirth was anything but pleasant.

With the union of light and dark, he felt…

Complete.

Something he felt only around Anko, but was devoid of, the moment she left his sight.

He just felt…

Whole. As if there had been a missing piece to his puzzle all this time, and it had finally been found, and put in place.

Time started again, and he caught the scythe in one hand.

Dark watery distorted mirth mixed with the blonde's own genuinely _sarcastic_ laugh.

His eyes snapped open, the irises were yellow, and the white replaced with black. It was if he was an entirely different person when he spoke.

**_"'I'm finished?' That's _****my_ line Nnoitra Jiruga!"_**

The air around him shimmered with sinister power and try as he might; the espada could _not_ force his zanpaktou down further, not even the slightest centimeter, though his muscles strained and bulged, he was unable to do so.

You could tell it by the contorted look he wore.

"What the-Damnit shinigami, just _die_!"

**_"No thanks, arrancar."_**

All at once, his grip upon Zangetu's blood-stained cloth tightened, he was now clutching it in his right hand, which was entirely new, as if nothing had ever happened to it.

And he _swung_.

Nnoitra leapt off him just in time, and lost a good portion of his outfit, as the attack sliced open the fabric across his chest.

Only to leave unmarked skin beneath the cloth.

A harsh laugh as the espada gestured to his skin.

"Your line, my line, who gives a shit?! Your sword still can't cut me, shinigami! My Hiero is the strongest of all the espada put together!"

Naruto rose silently to his feet, sheathing Hyourinmaru as he steadied himself.

Now, with slow and practiced ease, he swung out Zangetsu in a wide arc, holding it out before him, one hand placed upon the flat edge, the other holding tight to the hilt, the cloth of which wrapped around his shoulder.

**_"So, in order to cut you…_**

The ground began to tremble; soon it was quaking in fear of the power that was being amassed by the jinchuuriki.

**_…I need a sharper sword." _**Replied the blond evenly. An aura mixed between red/black and blue/white began to silhouette him, flapping the tattered folds of his attire about in the wind.

Nnoitra found himself taking a step backwards despite the fact that he wasn't afraid.

Not at all, not even the tiniest bit.

Naruto remained silent as he continued to draw out the energies within. Zangetsu itself was now caught up in the glow, flickering a terrible shade of red and blue, at haphazard intervals, until sparks flew off the very steel.

His body exuded massive reiatsu, tearing off one side of his shirt's more ragged edges.

Blue light danced behind his twisted eyes.

--

The portal opened...

But Anko and company found an rather unwelcome sight greeting them, even as Naruto's reiatsu rippled through the air.

That sight being one Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

The wind blew by, exposing the 6 tatooed upon his back.

He wore a wicked grin, and Anko paled, the rasp of his sword being drawn, rang through the air.

"And just where do ya think you're going?"

"Through you." Replied Neliel coldly, as she moved to stand before Anko and Halibel.

The hiss of her own zanpaktou being drawn, now rang through the air.

She held it out, and her blade began to glow pink.

The words formed on her lips, the moment Naruto spoke his own.

"Declare: Gamuza!"

**_"Bankai!"_**

The light from Zangetsu exploded forth, spraying sand about in its terrible power, accompanied seconds later by the explosion of reaitsu from Neliel's own zanpaktou

Everything was bathed into dark red/pink light, enough to effectively blind everyone present, as even the sand itself was was cut off from view, blanketed by their power.

Two giant twisters of sand, one sparking black, the other glowing a soft pinkish/green indicated where the two powerful beings stood, having sprang up from so much reiatsu chakra being released at once.

Nnoitra covered his face with an arm, even as a figure was seen in the dark spray that flitted about everywhere…

Grimmjow was nearly blown off his feet, but stood his ground, whilst Anko and Halibel held onto a tree to keep safe.

From within the vortexes, their silhouttes were seen.

Nel's released form was that of a ibex-like centaur with longer curved horns, a thick tail, and armor over her shoulders and hands. Her sword had transformed into a double-ended white lance, giving her the appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster.

Naruto now wore all black, and in his hand, he held a long, slim katana. His attire resembled that of Zangetu's, and the sword itself had now shrunk down to half its massive size.

But the way the moonlight gleamed off it sharpened hilt, left no doubt that it was still just as deadly, perhaps even more so.

He gripped its silken hilt, and in response, the dust and dirt that clouded the night settled to the ground, fading away in an unseen wind.

His eyes glint with deadly intent, they are still black yellow.

**_"Tensa Zangetsu."_**

Neliel is now seen as well, her form fully revealed, as the dust dies away.

They speak as one,

**_"Well then shall we begin/_**Well then shall we begin?"


	31. A Legacy Unveiled

**AVALON NAKAMURA, A FRIEND OF MINE WILL BE POSTING A NARUTO FIC SOON! PLEASE READ IT, AS I HAVE A HAND IN HELPING HIM WRITE IT! Its called the Legacy continues. please read and review it once it is posted! **

"Lanzador Verde."

Grimmjow went down in less than a second.

He became so so severely injured, that he had to retreat, although he _swore_ this was nowhere near over.

--

Nnoitra felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow, and fall to the sands below.

He felt uneasy.

Those eyes...

The Sickly yellow ireses bored into his very soul, the visage of his foe hidden behind what seemed to be a grinning mask. **(Remember, it is Ichigo's vizard mask, but as before, the red lines are blue, and the chin is more developed)**

"Damnit, you're not a tough little bastard, aren't ya?"

Naruto remained silent, and brought Tensa Zangetsu up into his ready stance, his feet moving a few inches apart as he took up the position.

At this, a trace of the fifth's bravado returned.

"What's wrong? Scared speechless?"

**_"Who are you again?" _**Naruto asked, referring to how Nnoitra 'forgot' his name, just before he attempted to end his life. Ths desired effect was achieved, as Jiruga's sarcastic smile abruptly morphed into a deep scowl.

"Me? Oh yeah-

In a blur he was gone, the sand whipping up from his movements.

Then was behind the blond, grinning deviously, scythe hefted high!

"I was the one kickin' _your_ ass!"

Time seemed to slow as Naruto turned, and placed his left hand atop Zangetsu's flat edge. All the while the scythe descended down upon him...

**_"Getsuga Tenshou."_**

Blood sprayed into the air, as dark light covered everything.

The two sprang back, one uharmed, the other bearing a wound, but more to his pride than anything.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The crimson stain leaked from Zangetsu's ebony tip, forming a small puddle in the arid sands.

Naruto cast a look over his shoulder.

His voice rumbled out from behind the mask, emotionless, cold, and unfeeling. His hair, which had gone flat from his recent transformation, blew in a slight breeze, somehow adding weight to his words.

**_"It would appear that you have been cut, arrancar." _**

It was only a slice across the cheek, but still, it was enough to fling the espada into the most unholiest of rages.

"Talk is cheap!" He all but hissed as he began to spin the scythe from its chain. "We'll _fight_ to see who the strongest is, and the person that wins is right!"

Naruto nodded sagely.

**_"I agree to your terms. Fighting over a woman..._**

A shrug, that caused Nel to blush, as she re-sealed her blade, but Naruto's words caused Anko to frown. **_"That's how it has always been since the beginning of time."_**Nnoitra snarled in kind, and again leaped towards Naruto, his blade flashing through the air.

"Shaddap! You're pissing me off!"

The two blades met in a clash of sparks and a thunderous clang, and the dance of swordplay began. Nnoitra kept up a savage offense, often nearly striking in two places at once. However, the Naruto seemed to have no trouble keeping up. The waves on his blade caught Nnoitra's scythe easily, and his blows seemed to almost jump off the larger blade.

"Interesting zanpaktou." Nnoitra commented while attempting an upward slash to Naruto's face. "Never seen anything like it before."

Naruto easily blocked the slash, sent Nnoitra's blade wide to the right, and slashed across his left shoulder. _**"It's a katana,"**_ he replied, dancing back from the return slash. **_"I prefer a simple blade."_**

Then, suddenly, Naruto ducked under the his guard, caught the downswing of an attack with his off-hand-

And slashed Nnoitra across his torso. The scythe was _much_heavier than it looked, and it bit deeper into his hand than he had expected, but blood gushed from the arrancar in a copious, unnaturally-colored ooze, so he figured it was a fair trade-off.

**_"This is getting to be very enjoyable, this is all you have?"_**Naruto stood before Nnoitra like a grim reaper as the Arrancar went down to one knee. He cleaned his blade on the sands with a steely rasp as he stood up.

Gone was the slightly playful or demeaning attitude the Arrancar had previously.

Now fire burned in his eyes and a sneer formed on his mouth. "I'm just getting started! I'll show ya what its really like to fight an Espada Arrancar!" The bloodlust aura raged outward, making deep, bloody gashes seem to appear across Naruto's lower body for a split-second, and the Arrancar's spirit pressure heightened.

Naruto stood, rigid in anticipation for the true fight about to commence.

The Arrancar threw his blade upwards and slashed across his chest.

Naruto neatly sidestepped it with a minute shun-po and rained blurring blows upon the Arrancar. Slowly at first, but with growing precision, Nnoitra blocked them all, and returned a few blows of his own, in turn blocked. The two warriors began to test upward and upward the limits of their power, and it was a terrible sight to behold. Every miss destroyed a pillar, every blocked hit made a crater, every score drew splashes of blood.

Even rooted to the spot by fear, It was all Anko could do to stay put.

This was a battle that mere mortals simply could not comprehend.

Naruto nearly laughed in delight at the incredible battle before him. His blade felt as if it were a hundred pounds lighter than it had ever been before, but he realized that this was its true weight. For a time, he had feared using his blade, lest he lose control... Now it was an extension of himself; He felt as if he was using only his own power to fight, and that was how it should be.

Unfortunately for the Arrancar, it reached a plateau in its power. After a while Nnoitra's speed and power stopped increasing: it had reached its limit.

Naruto Uzumaki did not. He kept rising in power, an implacable force of destruction. The Arrancar became more and more desperate in its evasions and attacks, and multiple wounds scarred the Hollow armor as streams of red ichor ran from them.

Finally, hitting his peak, Naruto yelled, **_"Getsuga Tenshou!" _**as he brought his Zanpaktou down in a massive, over handed blow. Nnoitra raised his scythe to block it-

And the right side shattered into metal fragments.

The blade carved cleanly through Nnoitra's left arm and the sand below, causing more gravel to spray out and drench the area even more. The Arrancar writhed in pain and screamed a terrible curse. He eyed the stump of his arm and the blood spraying from it, and then looked at Naruto.

This was not a look of fear though, oh no.

The only thing on the Arrancar's face was a pure, all-consuming _rage_.

"How….DARE YOU!" He screamed, the voice now high and piercing, overlaid with almost supersonic tones of fury.

Naruti shrugged, **_"I'm just stronger than you, that's all. All warriors live to fight and eventually get killed by someone stronger. It's how all true warriors live their lives every day. It is something you must face, Arrancar."_**

Nnoitra chuckled.

"True warrior's, eh? In that case-

A pale yellow light began to flicker around him.

"This ain't over."

**_"It is." _**Stated Naruto coldly, preparing the finishing blow.

Nnoitra's chuckle became a sinister laugh, as his aura became a blindingly bright sapphron.

His mouth suddenly opened, and a massive cero spat forth! It was so unexpected, so sudden, that it forced the blond back a pace, even though he completely nullified it via blocking the horrid yellow light.

By the time the dust had cleared, the glow was blindingly bright, and Nnoitra had risen to his feet. With a swing of his arm, he held his zanpaktou into the sky. It too was soon illuminated in the deadly sapphron light.

"HA! I'll show you something special! My true power!"

Neliel's eyes tripled as the energy became like a fountain, reaitsu pouring out of Nnoitra likea busted water main.

Such power...

This could only be-

She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted:

"Naruto! You have to finish him off _now_! Hurry before he releases it!"

Not wasting a second, the vizard sprang!

But he was too late.

Just as he appeared before Nnoitra in a shunpo, the espada spoke the last words, even as Zangetsu descended upon him.

"Santa Teresa!"

Everything went white and the sheer amount of reaitsu exuded forced the shinigami back several steps. Nearly blinded in the light, he threw up an arm to block the it out, as the sand was blown all about in a geyser.

All the while Nnoitra laughed, but his mirth died away a second or so into his burst of power. The chilling sensation of his reaitsu steadily growing left Naruto ill at ease, despite his current form.

The fact that he couldn't see a damned thing didn't help him much either.

It was quiet suddenly.

Too quiet.

_'I...don't like this..._

Realizing he was vulnerable at this point, he decided to fall back-

And that saved his life.

"NARUTO!"

The scream echoed in his ears.

For mere seconds after his feet pushed off the ground, just an eye-blink after he moved an inch or so back-

Two wicked scythes cut through the smoke!

They raked across the air where he had been but a moment ago, swerving in a left to right arc as if to cut him in two seperate halves.

As it was, had he been stationary for but another second...

Well, lets just say the results would have been MOST unpleasant.

The dust blew away with a foul wind, revealing Nnoitra Jiruga.

Transformed.

He had gained an extra set of arms which took on an insectoid appearance, each arm gaining a large scythe-like weapon as well. The weapons were large and hooked indicating they could definitely used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent.

These weapons had "grown" out of the folds of his wrists. Nnoitra had also gained a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask changed also, becoming torn and featuring jagged teeth, the eyepatch having shredded away under the effects of his transformation.

And to make matters even worse...

All of the previous wounds inflicted upon Nnoitra Jiruga were simply...

Gone.

Even the wicke vertical slash dealt across his chest, the one that had nearly cleaved him in two, and ripped open his jacket...

It had simply stitched itself shut, leaving only the faintest remnant of a scar.

A wicked smile completed his sinister appearance, his quartet of scythes glinting in the light of Hueco Muendo.

"Surprised?" He drawled, as everyone stared at him in a twisted mixture of shock and horror. "This is an espada's Resurrección form. My true power."

Naruto's wide eyes said it all.

**_"Resurrección?"_**

Nnoitra chuckled.

"Might as well tell ya. We arrancar seal our former selves in our blades. When we release em, we regain our full abilities and powers on top of what we already got."

**_"Meaning?"_**

A wicked laugh.

"It means-

Hollowifed eyes widened as Nnoitra suddenly blurred behind him, ready to strike!

-You can't beat me, shinigami!"

Zangetsu was barely brought around in time to block, sparks flew through the air!

Naruto dug his feet into the ground, gritting his teeth behind the mask.

_'They're...heavy!'_

Nnoitra's strength had increased tenfold, and now _he_ was the one pressing the advantage. The power of the four scythes bent Naruto over backwards, and he strained to maintain his balance.

At the last second he rolled away, then came up from below.

Sparks ran through the air time and time again, as they danced about the sands in the moonlight. But for all his speed, there was one thing Naruto was unable to do.

It was simply _impossible_ to stop four blades at once.

Therefore he was getting cut up quite badly.

Nnoitra's foul laugh rang through the air as he struck, blossoming a gash along the blonde's knee.

The strike was fast, but Nnoitra blocked it with one arm, and struck with the other three.

Any shadow clones the blond tried to form was diced before it could be of any possible use.

The tide had turned.

"Ahahaha! How's that shinigami?! This is how it feels to be totally outmatched!"

Nel winced as the sand exploded, indicating Naruto had been hit again.

They blurred about like ghosts, but it was clear to see that the human was tiring.

"This is bad."

"Then do something!" This came from Anko.

Neliel shook her head.

"I cannot. This is a battle of pride I can't interfere-

Anko was seized by the collar before she could run into the fray.

"And neither can you."

"But-

"No." She shook her head.

"This is his fight."

Naruto had managed to get upright by now, and push Nnoitra back a pace. Straining himself, he drew further on the new power that was his, and blocked the slashes thrown at him. Kicking up sand with one foot, he blinded Jiruga for a second, then pounced!

The impact of his bladed tackle momentarily force Nnoitra back, as he now crossed his scythes over in an x to hold back Zangetsu. Naruto had him, and they both knew it.

He had only to strike.

**_"Getsuga-_**

Pain suddenly exploded in his gut, and he vomitted blood.

Another arm had impaled him!

Nnoitra sneered evily.

"Thought that was it, huh?"

Everyone watched as a scythe blossomed from his wrist.

"Now die!"

Anko's eyes went wide as the limb exploded through his back.

"No."

He sagged, as a sixth arm hit him there was well.

"No."

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No,no,no,no,no,no....

She began to tremble.

A flurry of gashes blossomed on Naruto's chest and arms.

"NO!"

Breaking free of Nel's grip, she charged!

"Idiot! Get back here!" Cried Nel.

"Let go of him!" Shrieked Anko, picking Shinsou out of the sand as she ran!

Upon reaching him, she swung with all her might-

Only to be brutally backhanded to the sands, and fall with a thud.

She tried to get back up-

"Tesla!"

The fraccion grabbed her from behind.

**_"Nnoitra! You're fighting me!" _**Snarled Naruto as he picked himself up.

Naruto cursed as the espada barred his path, and struck, delaying him as he tried to evade all the attacks.

**_"No! Outta my way!"_**

"You're fighting me!" Cackled the espada wildly, his mouth opened again-

And a cero launched forth!

Steadying himself, Naruto caught the cero in his palm-

And responded in kind.

His crushed it in his palm, then _heaved it _back.

Nnoitra split the blast with a scythe, allowing the halves to pass harmlessly by on either side.

But his eye tripled as he saw the red light explode from the vizard's mouth.

Only for a moment he was stunned. Then he negated the blast with one of his own, smoke spraying everywhere....

By the time it had cleared, he had Naruto pinned under his boot.

"It's over!"

The scythes descended-

And stopped.

Not wasting a second, Anko squirmed out of Tesla's grip.

But nothing was happening, even when she broke free.

A rather sad voice, that of a woman, rang in Anko's ears, the colors of the nightime world fading to greys.

_Poor thing. I suppose I better help you..._

Pain exploded all over her body, as if something were building up.

_After all, you've kept your memories of me dormant long enough._

She looked down to see a dim purple light pulsing around her body, getting brighter every second.

The curse mark?

_No my dear, this is not the sannin's cursed power._

True, the markings on her neck were still sealed, and it wasn't growing this time.

But then...

Anko felt her vision begin to grow hazy.

"What... is....this...

_What you were always meant to be, my child._

Immediately, she recognized the voice, hazel eyes tripling in awe, as the voice took form.

"M-Mother?"

Before stood a woman that looked almost _exactly _like her, but her hair was a more vibrant purple, and if possible she was even more endowed than Anko's adult form. She was clad in a beautifulkimono, with open toed sandals, a purple obi that looked like bone, held back her hair into a ponytail. Pale alabaster skin contrasted her attire beautifully, and fierce hazel eyes shone from her elegant face.

Beneath her eyes looked to be blue streak tear marks.

_Hello daughter._

This was all too much for the kunoichi to take in.

Confused, she slumped down on the sands.

"W-What's going on...

A pale hand ruffled her hair.

_It is time to accept your destiny._

Everything shimmered in dark purple light.

"My...what...?

_The truth of your origin._

"What's that supposed to-

If possible, the woman sounded even sadder.

_Anko, did you ever know your father?_

The question left her silent.

A small sigh.

_I'm not surprised. After all, he was killed when you were quite young._

"But everyone said you two-

A playful smirk.

_Died in a fire? My dear, fire is your natural element. You could walk into an inferno and emerge unscathed._

"You mentioned my father." Anko was clealry eager to reach the heart of this matter.

_Ah yes. Well...you see, he wasn't....I'm...._

Shrugging, she spoke blandly.

_Anko, we're not human. And neither are you. Your father was a shinigami. And I'm-_

She let her robe slip on the shoulder, exposing a tattoo.

Hazel eyes tripled.

_I am-erm, WAS an arrancar._

Horrofied, Anko shook her head vehemently.

"No! I'm human damnit! HUMAN!"

Again that hand ruffled her hair.

_Sorry sweetie, but your not. Every arrancar has a time when their powers are dormant._

She eyed Shinsou in her daughter's hand, the blade devoid of its spirit, which had taken up human form as Naruto's mother, leaving its power behind. _But you supressed your powers, or rather that snake Orochimaru did._

Her eyes now turned back to her offspring.

_But as you are now, the time has come for you to awaken. It is time to know your true name._

"My name's Anko!"

_True, but your last name is NOT Mitarashi._

"Yes it is!"

A frown now, but it was replaced with a kindly smile.

_Such a stubborn girl. You truly are my child._

She knelt down to console the girl, who looked about ready to cry.

_Your last name is-Michishio. It means dancing serpent. Now-_

Anko suddenly stiffened, as the prickling sensation in her body had suddenly become agonizingly raw.

A wink from the spirit as it stood up.

_Go save that boy of yours._

She began to shake.

_I'm glad I got to see you one last time before my passing. You'll become a_ fine _young woman yet._

She faded away.

Tears hit the sand where she had been.

Anko looked down at her hands, then her entire body, which was now pulsing white.

Another voice rang in her head.

It came from Shinsou's empty form, which she idly noted had not shocked her, even when she picked it up.

_At last we meet._

Anko was beyond consolation now.

_Speak my name._

"No...

_Say it or the one you love will die!_

"Naruto...

_Are you so fickle with mere mortality that you will let your beloved perish?_

"No, I-I-I-

_Speak my name child. Speak or he will die._

There was utter certainty in the voice.

Time started again, and she had a _second _to choose.

Naruto's eyes met hers in that second.

They seemed...sad.

Suddenly galvanized, all doubt washed away.

The blade was consumed in the purple glow and began to change.

She began to mumble the words.

"Snuff out the light of Justice-

Nnoitra stiffened.

Tesla realized the girl had somehow escaped him.

And they both noticed something.

The girl, previously possesing no spirtual pressure at all...

Had suddenly become a _fountain of reaitsu. _The energy was just pouring out of her.

-And drown the world in shadow-

Both fraccion and espada hissed in surpise.

Neliel gasped.

"That's-

She _knew _that release.

"What the-

_Anko Michishio's _eyes gleamed to purple!

She screamed it!

_ "Kurayami!"_

Anko dissapeared into darkness!

**Any ideas what i just did? Oh well, stay tuned...**


	32. A Woman's Wrath

**(Note: this fight takes places OUTSIDE Las noches. That is why it is still night)**

_'Naruto..._

There was silence.

_'You've been protecting me all this time..._

Tension hung thick in the air, it was palpable.

_'And I..._

You could cut it with a knife.

_'I haven't done anything!'_

The one formerly known as Anko Mitarashi grit her teeth, grinding them together.

_'It was always you! You were always the one fighting my battle for me!'_

Images of all his fights, many of which were fought on _her behalf, _flashed through her mind in rapid succession.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and poured down over her face.

_'I couldn't do anything!'_

In this moment, she hated herself.

_'When you tried to help me, I spit at you!_

She was weak.

_'I let you take the fall! I let all my burdens fall on your shoulders!'_

She wasn't worthy of him-No wait-

_'Even after..._

Memories of him, their time together...

_I still leaned on you...._

How he made her giggle, laugh, smile...

_Despite everything...._

Warmed her heart.

_'You were my pillar..._

Seeing him like this, bloody and battered, it was enough to drive her insane

_'No! You still are! You are my strength!'_

Finally, at long last...

_'And I..._

The time came.

_'I won't let you put yourself in danger for my sake!'_

The conflicting energies within her...

_'I won't let that happen again!'_

The side that insisted she was human...

_'You're...._

And the half that always knew what she _truly _was...

_'You're precious to me!'_

Reached their peak.

_'That's why..._

Silently, slowly, she rose to her feet, staggering a bit as she did so....

_'I have to prove that I'm worthy of your kindness.'_

Her hand clutched the hilt of her blade with such force that her palm bled into the sands.

_'If you love me...._

She raised her head, and it was then that they saw it.

_'I have to be stronger.'_

Her eyes.

_'I NEED to be stronger!_

They were glowing a fierce ebony purple, almost as if light were dancing behind the natural hazel of her eyes.

_'Your strength is my strength!'_

The string that held her hair back suddenly disintegrated. With the hairtie gone, her long violet locks billowed out behind her. Almost immediately, they were caught up in her aura, whipping wildly about her, adding a fierceness to her already furious persona.

_'If I'm fighting for you, then there is nothing I cannot do!'_

Her mouth opened, as if to speak-

_'Now! Come to me:_

But she screamed!

_"Kurayami!"_

In a blaze of ebony light, the very sands themselves were cast ablaze!

_"SMOTHER!"_

With a scream, she was devoured in fire!

Everyone shielded their eyes under the harsh glare.

When Nnoitra did so, Naruto was quick to roll away.

By the time the espada realized his prey had escaped-

Naruto was standing a good distance to the right.

But all the combatants were too awed by the spectacle before them.

Too awed to simply have at it again.

A bright purple fire had consumed Anko. The sheer heat of it was blistering, threatening to overwhelm you. An air of malice could be felt in the air, nearly as thick as the all-emcompassing reaitsu that had permeated the air. It was mockery in a sense, as if the very blaze was _daring _you to come close enough to burn.

Naruto himself was struck speechless, even more so as he watched the blaze grow into a roiling twister of dark purple flame. The tornado spiraled endlessly upward, yet stayed in place, as if something were tethering it there, preventing its destructive path from moving ever onward.

Dark clouds gathered overhead, blotting out the crescent moon, covering the entire sky. As the clouds roiled overhead, lighting began to dance overhead, within them.

Yet the rain did not fall, even as the air became charged with electricity.

This power...

_'Anko-chan..._

It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

It was dark, sinister...

Yet _pure_, as if it had a clear purpose, other than destruction.

Part of him felt apprehensive, knowing that the kunoichi he loved was somewhere in the firestorm. Another part was curious, wanting to see what lie inside the fire. Still a third part wanted all this chaos to end, so they could finally finish this blasted mission and go back to Konoha.

Suddenly, the twister, which had been crackling with electricity....

Died down.

If they thought it was over...

Then they were wrong.

Just as the winds died...

KKRAM!

A bolt of lightning struck the blaze!

Naruto screamed into the light as they were all consumed, calling her name, and nothing else.

**_"Anko!"_**

As if in response, the fireworks died.

Nel nodded to herself.

"This'll be fun."

A hand cast through the smoke.

_"BEGONE!"_

All at once it was swept away, dirt, dust and all.

Anko was revealed, down on one knee.

_"At last..._

Sparks danced about her, even as she rose, casting some strands out of her eyes.

_"I am whole."_

Naruto gaped behind the mask.

She had her old body back!

Well...sort of.

Her long violet hair cascaded richly over her bronze shoulders, over smooth and flawless skin. Her attire had been ripped to shreds, and much like Nel's had been before, it barely covered anything. In fact, it only served to _emphasize_ the return of her womanly proportions.

Like her mother, blur tear marks ran down her face, though her skin wasn't quite as white. In fact, she could be called quite tan, but a bit less so than Yoruichi-san.

The curse mark had activated at some point, and now covered the left half of her bare skin, adding yet another layer of malice to her. Around her neck was what looked like a necklace of sharp teeth, and small white spikes, reminiscent of earrings, now hung onto her ears.

Those were the remnants of her mask.

A mask she still wore.

She lifted the snake mask on her face, and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Exposing a beautiful face, the visage of her adult form. Her height had returned to her as well, but she wasn't quite as tall, perhaps an inch or so shorter than Naruto.

Over her shoulders was what looked like padding, and aside from that there was white cuffing around her wrists, as if there had been fabric there.

In each hand, she held a curved blade, what could be called a flamberge. They looked to be quite sharp, and _very _deadly, heavy as well. She seemed to glance over herself, and spoke again, with her regular voice.

_"Heh. Looks about right."_

Shrugging, she hefted one over her shoulder.

_"And I got these kickass blades? Cool."_

As if just now noticing him, she cast Naruto a look...

Followed by a warm smile.

In one step, she crossed the distance between them, and appeared before him.

She jammed her blades into the ground.

Strong arms embraced him, pressing every curve, every line of her gorgeous new body against him.

_"Thank you, Naruto-kun." _She murmurred into his ear lovingly, wishing he wasn't wearing this mask so she could kiss him. _"I've come so far, all because of you."_

**_"A-Anko-chan..._**

He looked so confused.

Now she _REALLY_ wanted to kiss him.

She'd have to do that later.

_"Anko Michishio. That is who I am now." _A grin. _"Pretty cool last name, huh?"_

Yup, this was Anko alright.

**_"Y-You're-_**

_"An arrancar? I'm surprised myself." _A wicked grin now. _"But hey, at least I got my body back!" _He sucked in a nosebleed behind the mask. She arched an eyebrow at this.

_" Aww...poor baby. You and I can have some alone time later. Just you and me, alright?" _This came out as a silky purr, one that was irresistable to any and all men. Especially _her _man.

Nnoitra and Tesla could not help but feel the slightest _twinge _of jealousy.

Naruto nodded dumbly, and she briefly pulled off his mask to give him a helluva a kiss upon the lips. If possible, this one was more fierce than when they did 'it' but shorter, as she parted her lips and pulled away, putting his mask back on.

_"Good boy. Think of that as an...appetizer."_

Releasing him, she snatched up her blades, all business once again.

_"Now, who should I cut first..._

Her gaze fell on Tesla.

She had sensed that the fraccion was about to make his move...And whaddya know? She was right, his hand had been straying towards the hilt of his zanpaktou, and he was about to grasp it.

_"You die first."_

Tesla panicked, and drew his blade, declaring its release.

"Blow away: Veruga!"

A green wind swept up, transforming him.

He towered over her in his released form, which resembled a giant humanoid boar.

"Vanish!" He roared, swinging his fist down-

Nnoitra paled as he read her reaitsu, the spark jerking his finger upwards with a jolt.

_'Fuck!'_

"You shithead!! RUN! RUN TESLA!" He screamed this at the top of his lungs.

Anko smirked evily, anger reflecting in her rich violet eyes.

"Too late."

Faster than the eye could she, her blades flashed through the air.

Tesla seemed to freeze, unable to move.

Anko uncrossed her blades, as she had slashed in an x formation, thousands of times, in less than a second.

_"Vanish?"_

Tesla's vision suddenly split.

_"That's my line."_

"N-Nnoitra-sama...

Unable to utter another word, he fell to the ground in a bloody dismemebered heap.

Anko flashed Naruto a grin, who was gaping at her by now, stunned by her sudden display of violence.

_"Now sit back and let me handle this."_

His protests were annoyances to her.

**_"Wait! You can't do this by your-_**

Her reaitsu was deafening, suddenly drowning into his ears, along with her words.

_"I said he's mine." _She all but hissed._ "Nobody messes with MY man and lives."_

Naruto blinked a bit.

_"Now take off your mask and watch."_

Reluctantly, he did so, the hollowfied color fading from his eyes.

Talk about possessive.

But...

He found that rather endearing about her.

Nnoitra was still stunned as she approached him.

_"Nnoitra Jiruga, I am your opponent now."_

He laughed now, a wild cackle, as she took up a stance.

One blade was brought forward, and the right was left hanging at an angle, low low to the ground.

"What's this? The bitch wants to fight now?"

Anko smirked.

Seconds later, he had lost an arm, and she was behind him.

_"This_ bitch _just lopped off your arm."_

She was not surprised, not in the slightest, when he regrew it, and hefted his six scythes menacingly.

Their blades met, and Naruto winced as Anko was dealt a trio of gashes to the side.

In return, she rent Nnoitra a gash upside his chest.

He gave her a slitted cheek.

She licked the blood away and grinned.

Unnervingly so.

_'Mm...that's good. It's been awhile since I last tasted my own blood."_

"Heh, you're a tough one." Commended Nnoitra, as she sprang again, pressing him back. "I might actually remember your name after I kill ya." Anko phased away from a strike, then met his scythes with one blade. The other circular blade swatted away several of his strikes with a few key flicks of her wrists.

Grinning, she swung up, now even as he tried to go under her guard. The end result was that she hooked him in the shoulders...

And facefaulted him into the sand.

She seemed unpreturbed as she sprang away, not worried at all, even as Nnoitra pressed in on her, and continued to slice into her skin. She beat him back with a cero from the mouth.

Uncertain of what she could do, the espada chose to dodge it.

Big mistake.

Time was the _last _thing you wanted to give Anko.

Give her time, and she made a plan.

Let her make a plan, and you were _dead._

_"Hmmph. Should be fun."_ She murmured lustfully, hungry for a fight, in which she could draw more blood. The markings began to spread further over her face. Now she looked like a demon, and as if to make that clearer...

Black ebony wings extended from her back, scaly, much like demon's. The tips of her hair took on a more ashen blackish tinge, becoming spikier, but remained purple overall. Her skin took on a more tan tone, until its hue rivaled that of Yoruichi's.

It was the cursed second state.

She cracked her neck, and it made a loud pop. Her nails grew slightly, become deadly claws used to rake across tender flesh. Her eyes, formerly violet. A tail grew out of back, what looked like a devil's with a prong at the end.

Naruto idly noted that she was lacking horns.

Lastly, her eyes, once violet, became a yellowish slitted color, and her canines extended slightly, as if to symbolize a vampire's. There was a raw natural beauty about her in this form.

_"I might actually enjoy this... _She hissed evily, her wings beating at the ground once, before she pressed then flat against her back. Of course she had no need for them just yet. She could fly naturally, but in this fight, they would only present her as a bigger target.

She seemed to frown...

Then a pair of arms burst out of her shoulders in an explosion of gore. But unlike the esapda, they were unarmored, and actually looked to be natural, as there was no distinction between the two.

Much like Nnoitra's, the skin of her wrists bubbled, and then she too had blades in her hands.

Naruto was awed into silence, as she winked at him.

A dark laugh escaped the demoness.

_"Four against six. I think that evens the odds?"_

She took on a more flowing stance, one that brought her low to the ground in a provocative crouch.

_Now, shall we begin?"_


	33. A Woman's Wrathor Not?

**A/N: I AM UPDATING AGAIN! This goes out as proof to all the doubters and the haters who think I'm only capable of spamming single chapters in a random fashion and am otherwise incapable of doing so. So, I've decided to update some of my older stories and scrap the ones that make no sense at all. No worry, I promise to keep them on the site. **

**Regardless, consider this proof that I NOT just a oneshot author! I _do_ update my stories! Seriously though, you might want to reread the last chapter in case you've fallen behind, lest you be hopelessly confused...**

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...you'd do well to remember that._

_~Anko._

**A Woman's Wrath...or not?**

It ended in an instant.

Nnoitra Jirruga bloodstained corpse_-pieces of it-_littered the sands, scattered about in a macabre fashion of blood and bone. Only his severed head remained intact, its features twisted into a rictus of despair and fury. His scythes lay shattered. His body battered. His soul tattered.

Mitarshi Anko licked the last remnants of blood from her fingers, savoring ever drop. Her dark eyes sick with satisfaction. She smiled, a gorgeous white streak in the blackness and tilted her head back. She laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound, dark in its exultance.

_"Damn, that felt good."_

Naruto gawped, the last remnants of his mask crumbling from his visage.

_**"The fucking hell?"**_

Despite all that he had seen and done over the last thirty two chapters this left him speechless. How the hell had she done that! It was a complete cluster fuck! What the hell was the author thinking? There was no way an espada like Nnoitra could be so easily defeated? Right?

Anko sighed.

"Maybe I overdid it a bit," A grimace of self castigation. "Ah well, at least I killed the bastard." She turned, regarding her lover sensually. "Well now...now that I finally have a better body, Naruto, you like what you see?"

The hybrid managed a dumb nod.

"Perhaps-

She was about to say more when her body vanished in a plume of smoke. Her released form simply ceased to exist, vanishing in a comical poof. In its place a young Mitarashi Anko stood, her jaw slightly agape. She glanced at herself. To Naruto. Back to herself again. Her eyes grew large and wide with dismay; unable to believe, unable to think, nor to see or undersand what had just happened.

"Waaaah!" She cried, her voice rising in shock and surprise. "What the hell! I'm short again!"

Nel snickered.

Naruto wasn't of the same mind.

_'Damn you Neonzangetsu!'_

He bit back a sob.

"I guess it was too good to be true, after all...

**A/N: Hahaha! It might be short, but I think it proves that I'm back, yes? I am also issuing a challenge for several fics that I no longer have the drive, or time to be able to complete. If anyone is interested, be sure to PM me! Also, yes. I poked fun at myself in this chapter, just for the hell of it. I am trying to go in alphabetical order as far as updating goes, so if you want any of my older fics, or might be interested in co-authoring them with me, by all means, let me know!**

**Things'll be serious next chappy!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
